Idris Académie (book)
by Kyasu Kuro
Summary: Comment cela a t-il pu m'arriver? J'ai pourtant toujours fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. je n'ai jamais dévier du chemin qu'ils avaient tracé pour moi. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où je l'ai rencontré. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je relève le regard vers la source de mes problèmes. Il me fait signe depuis l'autre bout des jardins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'arrive dans un nouveau lycée, j'observe le lieu depuis la grille d'entrée. Une grille de deux mètres de haut, en fer forgé, dans un style un peu gothique, à double battant.

Elle donne sur une allée dallée, menant à un long bâtiment de trois étages. Les murs sont en grandes pierres grises, les fenêtres normales mais tout cela donne un étrange mélange moderne et un style ancien comme les châteaux médiévaux européens.

Je m'avance finalement dans l'allée, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves pour une école si réputée.

J'entre dans le bâtiment et vais à l'accueil ou je récupère mon emploi du temps, quelque papiers administratif et un plan de l'établissement.

J'étudie mon plan, étant nul en orientation, je vois que le long bâtiment dans lequel je suis et le bâtiment administratif. Un couloir vitré mène à un établissement de cinq branches. De formes hexagonales. Une cour au milieu de l'hexagone. Ce grand bâtiment est entouré d'un grand jardin et même d'un petit coin « forêt ». Ainsi que d'un gymnase, avec des terrains pour tout type de sport, se trouve sur le fond gauche des jardins.

Les dortoirs seraient dans l'hexagone. Une branche pour les filles et une pour les garçons.

J'espère qu'Izzi n'a pas eu de problèmes.

Elle est entrée au début de l'année comme mon petit frère d'ailleurs. Moi j'avais deux ou trois choses à régler avant de rentrer à mon tour.

Bref. Revenons-en à mon problème : Trouver ma première salle de cours qui est Anglais. Je traverse le couloir vitré donnant une vue sur les devant des jardins. Je dois trouver la branche dite bleue.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? J'hausse un sourcil en regardant mon plan. Je n'y comprends rien. Une fois arrivé dans la première branche. Noire. Les murs parsemés d'or donnant un effet de ciel étoilé.

Misère c'est quoi cette école ? Je suis bien à la prestigieuse académie d'Idris ?

Je me colle au mur évitant un impact avec un groupe. Certainement les footballeurs du lycée. Je soupir et remonte mon sac sur mon épaule avant de finir la traversée de la branche noire. Il y a finalement beaucoup d'élèves.

J'arrive à une autre branche. Les murs sont azurs sur le haut et marines sur le bas. Des bulles montant le long du mur dans des colonnes d'eau.

Bon je suppose que je suis arrivé à la fameuse branche bleue. La sonnerie retentit juste au-dessus de ma tête. Me faisant sursauter et me défonçant les oreilles. Je grimace et me pousse du passage laissant circuler la vague d'élèves qui se dépêche d'aller à leurs cours.

Je me sens complètement dépassé dans cet univers étrange.  
Une fois le couloir désert je continue de longer le couloir et trouve les escaliers. Je monte au second et regarde les noms des salles.

Oui les noms. Ce ne sont ni des lettres ni des chiffres mais des noms qui désignent chaque salle. « Poséidon », «sirène », « ondin » je longe le couloir et trouve ma salle : « Mélodie »

Je reste deux minutes devant la porte. Je suis d'un naturel renfermé et timide. Je suis donc en stress devant cette porte, à m'imaginer mille et un scénarios possibles une fois que je serais entré.

J'inspire un bon coup et toc finalement. J'entends immédiatement la voix grave d'un homme d'âge mur me dire d'entrer. J'ouvre doucement la porte et entre. Je suis sûr que mon manque d'assurance se voit. Mon stress augmente avec tous les regards braqués sur moi. L'un d'eux et plus insistant que les autres. Je le sens. Mais je n'ose absolument pas relever le regard vers les élèves.

Je donne le papier au prof en silence. Il est assez imposant. Deux mètres de haut facilement, des cheveux gris coupés courts en brosse. Des muscles plus qu'imposants. J'ai beau être grand, il fait deux voire trois fois ma carrure. Il me présente aux autres et m'envoie m'asseoir le long de la fenêtre à côté d'un gars plutôt excentrique.

Je m'assois et détaille mon voisin du coin de l'œil en même temps que je sors mes affaires  
Il est, semble-t-il, plutôt grand, pas autant que moi malgré tout. De longues et fines jambes habillées d'un pantalon bleu marine très près du corps mettant certainement en valeur son fessier. Une ceinture dorée, rehaussée d'une chemise rouge sang, elle aussi assez prêt du corps et bordée de broderie dorées. Et des paillettes de partout. Je remarque que ses ongle son vernis de noir et plusieurs anneaux et chevalières aux doigts. Je remonte le long de ses bras et me retrouve plongé dans l'ouverture de sa chemise. Sur son torse. Exposant sa peau caramel surplombée de quelques colliers. Mon regard monte encore un peu. Il a des boucles d'oreilles sur le haut des oreilles. Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire sexy. Un nez fin et des yeux d'or ressemblant énormément à ceux d'un chat... Des yeux qui me regardent avec amusement… oh merde…. Est-ce qu'il m'a vu le reluquer ? En même temps je n'ai pas été des plus discrets. Vu l'étirement de son sourire amusé je suppose que oui. Il m'a vu. Je rougis et me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir plus de contrôle que cela.

Je détourne le regard sur ma feuille quand il me parle doucement. Sûrement pour que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer par le prof.

« Je m'appelle Magnus Bane.

Je le regarde à nouveau. Mes joues toujours rouges.

\- Alec Lightwood.

\- Alec comme Alexander ?

\- Oui. Mais Alec suffit

\- C'est un plaisir Alexander.

\- Juste…. Alec.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Ce qui le rend encore plus sexy que ce qu'il est déjà…. Non ! Alec ! Ne commence pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Alexander est un prénom bien plus adapté pour un si charmant jeune homme.

Son sourire se fait charmeur alors que je réalise que j'aime la façon dont il prononce mon nom. Cela sonne tellement mieux dans sa bouche. Mais je n'aime pas mon prénom. Il sonne bien trop froidement dans la bouche de ma famille

\- Juste Alec.

Magnus me sourit et reprend le fil du cours lorsque le prof nous rappelle à l'ordre.

L'école à commencer il y a un mois. Je vais devoir rattraper mon retard. J'ignore complètement les autres élèves bavardant entre eux. Y compris mon subjuguant voisin qui parle avec celui de devant.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je range doucement mes affaires. Laissant la classe se vider rapidement. Les élèves se précipitent pour aller manger. Je sors une fois que tout le monde est sorti.

\- Tu sais où on mange Alexander ?

\- Juste Alec.

Répondis-je à Magnus en me retournant vers lui. Alors qu'il a encore ce sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres. Il a dû ravir un sacré paquet de cœur avec ce sourire. Le mien battant furieusement dans ma cage thoracique. Je détourne le regard incapable de soutenir son regard si sûr de lui.

\- Et non je ne sais pas où il faut que j'aille.

Je sors mes papiers de ma poche en même temps que je lui réponds.

\- Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je vais te guider.

Il passe à côté de moi et me fais signe de le suivre. Je me mets en marche à sa suite en remettant mes papiers au fond de ma poche. C'est si gentiment proposer. Et si je peux m'éviter de tourner en rond pendant une heure sans savoir où je vais je ne vais certainement pas refuser.

Magnus profite du trajet pour m'indiquer ce qu'est chaque lieu où l'on passe. Lorsque l'on arrive au self il m'ouvre la porte alors que je roule des yeux, amusé, par son comportement de parfait dragueur. Il passe alors avec sa carte tandis que je parle au surveillant. Je n'ai pas encore de carte et l'autre refuse de me laisser passer sans. « Les règles sont les règles » qu'il dit. Je peux voir Magnus patienter et sens son regard se promener sur moi. Alors que l'autre m'informe que je ne suis même pas encore dans leurs fichiers. Je me retrouve alors à débattre pour justifier ma présence dans l'école.

Sans rire. Je ne vais pas la chier sa carte à la con.

\- Viens je vais repasser la mienne.

Magnus me tend alors sa carte. Je le regarde et la prends. Je passe alors.

\- Merci. Je te rembourserai ça.

Magnus me fait alors rapidement passer et m'entraîne à sa suite avant que le surveillant ne réagisse. Les autres élèves attendaient d'ailleurs leur tour pour passer.

Je prends mon plateau et prends un peu de nourriture en suivant Magnus qui m'explique les places du self. Là où tel ou tel groupe se met. Il y a évidemment la place des footballeurs et leurs groupies, et les tables autour sont celles des autres groupes sportifs.

Un peu plus loin un groupe de gothiques qui nous regardent passer à côté d'eux.

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux.

J'acquiesce et m'assied maladroitement en face de Magnus. À une table. À l'écart. Mon manque de confiance doit encore une fois être flagrant alors que Magnus commence à me présenter son petit groupe. Tous d'abord un brun, avec un accent mexicain quand il parle, il se présente sous le nom de Raphaël et se trouve être le compagnon de bavardage de ce cher Bane ce matin. Il est donc en 1ère avec nous.

Son voisin, Simon, brun également un an plus jeune. Geek à temps complet, il semble être très proche de la rousse à côté de lui.

En effet, il l'a présente comme sa meilleur amie. Clarissa du même âge dans la même classe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer elle.

Ensuite une magnifique brune qui me sourit amusée. Sourire que je lui rends alors qu'elle se présente en déclinant son nom complet

\- Isabelle Lightwood.

Et oui. C'est Izzi. Ma sœur. Un an plus jeune. Elle aussi est dans la classe des deux autres. À ce moment je remarque Magnus se détendre et son regard s'adoucir. J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'il élude ma question muette en me présentant son meilleur ami Ragnor, qui a des genres de cornes sur le front, qui semble être en terminale ainsi que sa meilleur amie, Catarina, une fille bleue, également en terminale.

Pourquoi ont-ils des cornes et la peau bleue….. Magnus me dit alors :

\- Nous sommes un peu excentriques.

\- Je vois ça…

Je me retrouve alors face à un blond que je reconnais rapidement.

\- Jace

\- Heu ouai. On se connaît ?

Visiblement il ne se souvient pas de moi. En même temps c'était il y a plus de dix ans. Nous étions inséparables lui et moi. Il faisait tellement de conneries que je devais ensuite réparer et assumer étant le plus âgé.

Comment expliquer que je le connaisse sans le lui dire. Son nom est sorti plus vite que prévu de ma bouche.

\- Non.

Il hausse les épaules alors que Magnus continue les présentations. Une blonde, Lydie Branwell, et un dernier garçon nome Élias. Lui est en terminal. Il a aussi des cornes sur son front en plus d'avoir sa lèvre inférieure taillée en dents de requin.

Ils sont fous ici ou quoi ?

C'est là que Max débarque en criant mon nom. Je me retourne et lui souris alors qu'il déballe tout ce qu'il a à dire en moins de deux secondes. Avant de se tourner vers les autres et de simplement leur dire :

\- Ne vous avisez surtout pas de blesser mon cher grand frère.

Cela avec un grand sourire. Certains dans la tablée sont amusés alors qu'ils réalisent tous le lien de parenté qu'il y a entre Max, Izzi et moi.

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance dynamique.

\- Tu ne manges rien de plus ?

\- Je n'ai pas un gros appétit

Dis-je en reportant mon attention sur Bane.

\- Je vois ça.

Je retourne mon attention sur mon plateau. Je suis mal à l'aise, mais bizarrement j'aime l'attention qu'il me porte.

Lydia à côté de lui me sourit doucement quand je relève la tête. Je me lève alors et débarrasse mon plateau

Je soupire une fois sorti du self et dans le calme de la cour. Je n'aime pas être entouré comme ça. J'observe l'immense jardin alors que Magnus me rejoint.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Il me sourit encore et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

\- Je vais te faire visiter l'établissement. On a une heure avant la reprise des cours.

Je le regarde avant de lui demander

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Que répondre à cela ? Je le suis à travers le jardin. Il me fait visiter trois des cinq branches et nous emmène vers l'accueil.

\- Dis-moi Alexander, as-tu déjà ton dortoir ?

\- Juste Alec

Je retourne mon regard vers lui.

\- Je suppose que je vais me mettre avec Max.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne mélange pas les différents niveaux. Tu dois être avec un 1ère année.

Je le regarde et soupire.

\- Où sont tes affaires ?

\- Ici. Je les ai laissé à la réception

\- Va les récupérer je vais te montrer les dortoirs.

J'hausse les épaules et vais voir le réceptionniste. Lui demandant pour récupérer mon petit sac de voyage. Avant de rejoindre mon ami à paillette et de repartir dans l'hexagone.

En marchant il reprend ses explications en faisant des gestes avec ses bras et ses mains pour accentuer ses dires.

Il a une classe naturelle fascinante et envoûtante. J'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas le regarder.

On arrive finalement à la branche rouge. Ses murs sont couleurs feu. Un mélange de jaune, d'orange et de rouge. Cette dernière est la couleur dominante.

\- Le rez-de-chaussée que ce soit chez nous ou chez les filles est une grande salle commune où l'on peut se réunir. Nous pouvons aller chez elles et elles peuvent venir chez nous. C'est le seul étage autorisé au sexe opposé. Sinon le premier étage est pour les secondes, le second pour les premières et le troisième c'est celui des terminales.

\- Ça semble, étonnamment, assez simple.

\- Alexander ? Accepterais-tu d'être mon coloc' ?

Je tourne mon regard surprit vers lui.

\- Tu n'en as pas déjà un ?

C'est étonnant qu'avec son charisme il n'en a pas.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pu retenir une intonation de surprise dans ma voix, ce qui lui fait lever un sourcil et étirer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. J'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser… je rougis à ma pensée et lui se met à rire. Dieu que ce son est beau…

Est-ce vraiment raisonnable d'aller avec lui alors qu'il me fait un tel effet ? Non décidément non.

\- Bien. Si je peux bosser tranquillement.

Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à son regard suppliant de petit chiot abandonné.

Un grand sourire triomphant étire ses lèvres alors qu'il s'exclame :

\- Alors c'est réglé !

Il attrape alors ma main libre et m'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier que je n'avais pas remarqué, dissimulé derrière la cheminée. On arrive devant une porte et il fouille dans sa poche. Relâchant alors ma main. Me laissant une sensation de froid là où il me tenait un peu plus tôt.

Je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Je viens de me condamner à la torture mental tout seul. Même physique d'ailleurs.

Il sort alors une clef et ouvre la porte, puis s'affaire pour me laisser entrer. Je passe donc devant lui. Ignorant le frisson qui me parcourt alors que je le frôle pour entrer. J'observe alors la pièce pendant qu'il entre derrière moi.

Pour commencer la porte et dans un renfoncement, créer par deux armoires à habit. Un de chaque côté de la porte faisant face au mur opposé. Sur la gauche, il y a le long du mur, un lit superposé à côté d'une fenêtre taille commune. Elle se trouve juste en face de la porte. À droite de la fenêtre face au mur droit, il y a deux bureaux avec au-dessus de chaque, des étagères murales pour ranger des livres. À côté du deuxième bureau entre lui et l'armoire à habit il y a une porte.

\- Ce sont les toilettes et la salle de bain, malheureusement, dans la même pièce.

Je retourne mon regard vers Magnus qui est bien plus proche que prévu. Évidement je suis dans le passage il est donc coincé entre la porte et moi. Je me pousse pour qu'il puisse passer et il se dirige vers cette porte.

\- J'ai déjà investi cette armoire et ce bureau.

Me dit-il en posant une main sur l'armoire à droite de l'entrée et le bureau juste en face.

J'acquiesce et lui demande donc :

\- Et pour le lit ?

\- J'ai pris celui du haut. Mais si tu le préfère...

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

\- Non. Non, celui du bas sera très bien.

En parlant je pose mon sac au pied du lit et regarde l'heure. J'ai assez de temps pour commencer à ranger mes affaires. J'ouvre donc l'armoire de gauche. Celle qui fait face au lit. Je range ma maigre garde-robe.

Magnus grimpe dans son lit, assit, les jambes dans le vide et me regarde faire. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je tente de ne pas montrer ma gêne. Une fois mes vêtements rangés je vais faire mon lit. Je vais déposer ma trousse de toilette dans la partie libre de la petite armoire de la salle de bain avant de revenir alléger mon sac de cours en retirant tous les livres dont je n'aurai pas besoin dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard.

Je tourne la tête pour regarde Magnus dans mon dos. Il s'est allongé sur le flan. Le bras gauche replié de sorte de poser sa tête sur sa main. Relevant ainsi sa chemise et montrant un bout de peau de son ventre.

Petite parcelle de peau que je regarde un peu plus que nécessaire avant de reprendre ce que je faisais. Puis que je lui réponds :

\- Comme tu peux l'entendre.

Je l'entends descendre et s'approcher. Un fois dans mon dos il m'aide à ranger.

\- Parle-moi

De quoi veut-il que je lui parle franchement ?

\- Et de quoi ?

\- De toi !

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à savoir sur moi.

Il a son sourire charmeur de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- Permet moi d'en douter Alexander. Un homme si séduisant à forcément des choses intéressantes à raconter.

Je rougis encore et fais en sorte de lui dissimuler mon visage. Je vérifie mon sac pour les cours et évite de répondre.

\- On devrait y aller.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il va à son bureau et récupère un truc dans son tiroir avant de me le donner. Une clé. Je la prends et le regarde perdu.

\- C'est la clé de la chambre Alec chéri.

Retour de la voix suave et chaude, accompagnée du sourire charmeur et du regard de feu.

Je ne réponds pas et vais vers la porte. Il semble déçu mais retrouve rapidement sa joie de vivre alors qu'on sort de l'aile rouge. Évidement je me retrouve à partir du mauvais côté. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans l'autre sens, direction la branche Noire. Troisième étage pour un après-midi de pratique en chimie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une longue semaine vient de s'écouler. Je commence un peu mieux à me repérer dans ces lieux, les branches reflètent en réalité chacune un « élément » si je puis dire. La rouge représente le feu, la chaleur. La verte elle c'est la terre, la nature. La bleue représente l'eau, la glace, le froid. La violette est quant à elle représentative du vent, de l'air. Et la noire qui n'est pas vraiment un élément représente la nuit, l'ombre.

Enfin. Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de cours. On est vendredi. Je fais partie des quelques élèves qui restent les week-ends et sûrement pendant les vacances également. Mais là c'est pratiquement la fin de la journée, il reste juste deux heures de sport et nous serons en repos.

Mais à l'idée de me changer devant tous les garçons de ma classe, je sens un grand stresse me submerger. Il est impératif qu'ils ne voient pas les cicatrices sur mon corps. Je ne tiens pas à devoir subir un psychologue, un suivi médical, peut-être même un placement. Hors de question. Sans parler du dégoût ou de la pitié qui se verront dans leurs regards. C'est toujours comme ça que cela se passe.

La sonnerie retentit. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors que je l'entends comme le glas de ma sentence.

Je me lève la mort dans l'âme et suis le groupe alors que le mexicain viens me parler :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lightwood ? T'as peur de te déshabiller devant nous ?

Ma crainte est-elle si visible ? Je tourne un regard agacé vers lui, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser démonter par ce crétin. J'ai une furieuse envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Magnus calme Raphaël et flirt encore une fois avec moi. S'amusant à me faire passer par différentes teintes de rouge.

Mais venant de lui cela est plaisant.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien voir ce qui se cache sous cette chemise.

Je réponds le plus neutrement possible

\- Un corps. Composé normalement comme le tien.

\- Cela doit valoir le coup d'œil.

Retour du rougissement puissance 3 sur mes joues et du petit rire de l'asiatique.

\- Foutez-moi la paix vous deux.

Je passe entre eux pour fuir, m'éloignant vers ce maudis cours. Malheureusement mon cher colocataire m'a suivi et me retiens pas le bras. Je tourne un regard agacé vers lui. Comme à chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à rester énervé contre lui. Je suis sûr qu'il le sait et en joue outrageusement.

\- Le gymnase et de l'autre côté Alexander chéri.

Je le regarde penaud. Et me sens idiot. Je lui fais signe de passer devant alors qu'il se retient de rire. Sûrement pour ne pas me vexer. Mais son grand sourire ne peux cacher son ressenti.

Je le suis jusqu'au gymnase. A notre arrivée on rejoint Jace et nos amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? J'hausse un sourcil dans leur direction, posant ma question muette

C'est ma sœur qui vient vers moi.

\- On a cours ensemble mon cher grand frère adoré.

\- Je suis ton seul grand frère Izzi.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es mon préférée.

Je roule des yeux. Depuis notre arrivée elle a un grand sourire. Je me rends compte qu'ils ont tous un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Je sens l'agacement monter une nouvelle fois en moi. Déjà que ce cours me tapait sur le système mais si en plus nous sommes avec Jace et compagnie ça fais doubles chances d'être découvert et je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance. Qui plus est, leurs sourires ne les quittent pas. Ils se moquent tous de moi ou quoi ?! Je sers le poing de frustration. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que Magnus n'a pas lâcher la main depuis qu'il me la prise pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Je sens une rougeur puissance 7 facilement me monter aux joues et lâche sa main comme si je m'étais brûlé. Je ne supporte plus ses regards amusés sur moi et fuis dans le gymnase avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Je vous promets qu'il y a pas plus con que moi. Je manque de faire une crise d'angoisse à cause de ce cours mais surtout de la séance vestiaire, et je fonce dedans le premier. J'observe rapidement la pièce et vais vers un coin avec un renfoncement par rapport au reste de la pièce. Dieu a eu pitié de moi !

Pas que je crois en dieu mais bon, si jamais il est là on va éviter de le contrarier. Je change rapidement de pantalon alors que les premiers gars entrent. J'arrive à enfiler rapidement mon maillot alors que les gars s'installent et commencent à se changer. Je rejoins les autres au milieu du vestiaire et Magnus hausse un sourcil en me voyant sortir de mon coin

\- Je n'aime pas me changer devant tout le monde.

Je suis renfrogné et un peu sec. Il hausse alors les deux sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il hôte sa chemise violette avec des paillettes de partout et enfile un débardeur moulant et évidement flashi.

Noir mais des écrits brillants et multicolores selon l'angle d'où on regarde avec écrit « I am a sexy boy ».

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas faux. Magnus me sourit.

\- Oui mon petit chat ?  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça. Lui répondis-je en rougissant.  
\- Tu as une tête de chaton depuis tout à l'heure.

Je le regarde choqué, mes yeux dilatés alors qu'il éclate de rire. Je me vexe et sors en l'insultant.

\- Espèce de crétin !

L'insulte est sortie froidement et je ne me retourne pas quand il m'appelle.

Je vais m'assoir avec les autres élèves. Écoutant l'appel et répondant à mon nom. Ensuite les consignes sont données par les deux profs. On apprend que nos deux classes seront toujours ensembles à ces heures de la semaine.

Je soupire dépité à l'idée de toujours finir mes semaines avec cette bande d'andouilles déchainées. Ils sont incapables de rester sérieux plus de deux minutes. Chaque prof forme deux équipes dans leur classe respective. Je remarque que Magnus n'est pas dans la mienne tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec lui. Je l'adore ce mec mais il y a des fois où il me tape sur les nerfs.

Petit tournois de basket. Match entre l'équipe Magnus et l'équipe Jace. Je vais m'assoir et regarde le match. Évidement Jace se débrouille bien mais Magnus ne se laisse pas faire. Je n'arrive à détacher mon regard de lui. On a l'impression qu'il vole sur le terrain. La grâce de ces mouvements est époustouflante.

Le match se termine avec la victoire des 1ères années. Les deux équipes sortent du terrain alors que je me retrouve face à la deuxième équipe des secondes années. Celle avec Simon. Évidement avec ma taille je me retrouve au centre pour le coup d'envoi. Je ne suis pas étonné de sentir un regard me brûler le dos. Je sais déjà que c'est mon cher coloc.

Je ne m'en soucis pas plus et me concentre sur le match. Le coup d'envoi est donné et je saute.

Le match se trouve être assez équilibré. Mais je gagne pratiquement tous les duels face au geek. Il se débrouille bien mieux que je ne le pensais.

Le match se finit par la victoire de mon équipe. J'esquive les accolades et libère le terrain pour le match des secondes. Je vais boire un coup avant de m'assoir à l'opposé du terrain par rapport à Bane.

Mon match face à Wayland a été plus rude mais nous avons quand même gagné. Jace a gagné plus de face à face que Simon. Il est bon en sport. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas cinq comme ça dans son équipe. Il me battait presque à chaque fois. Je suis essoufflé. On a le temps du match Bane VS Lewis pour reprendre notre souffle. Ensuite ce sera le choc entre les premières années.

Les filles sont plus loin en train de faire de la gymnastique. Je vois Izzi qui me fait signe avec son grand sourire habituel. Et je souris doucement en retour. Je reporte mon attention sur mon prochaine adversaire. Magnus sera dur à battre. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser gagner. J'étudie méticuleusement sa façon de bouger. Leur match se finit et ils ont droit à dix minutes de pause. Minutes pendant lesquelles Magnus et moi nous affrontons du regard. Un petit sourire satisfait flotte sur ses lèvres. Je frissonne sous l'intensité de son regard. C'est la première fois que je le soutiens comme ça sans détourner les yeux. Et j'adore l'effet qu'il me fait. Je finis quand même par détourner le regard en rougissant. Il n'y a pas que de la concurrence dans son regard. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il et sérieux ou si je suis juste un nom de plus sur la liste de ses conquêtes. Il a une sacrée réputation et c'est pour ça qu'il était sans colocataire.

Le prof nous appelle finalement sur le terrain. Je suis mon équipe et vais me placer face à Magnus pour le coup d'envoi. Je me concentre. Je surveille la main de l'arbitre, celle où se trouve le ballon. Il enclenche le mouvement de lance. Je saute en même temps que Magnus. J'ai remarqué qu'il a une bonne détente. Mais j'ai sauté une micro seconde avant lui et réussi à prendre l'avantage. Je passe la balle à mon coéquipier. Le match entre nous deux vient de commencer. Le match dure plus longtemps que les autres. C'est mon impression. Les points entre Magnus et moi sont équilibrés. L'un gagnant puis au suivant c'est l'autre. L'un refusant de laisser l'avantage à l'autre.

Nous arrivons à la balle de match. L'équipe de Magnus a remonté jusque sous notre panier. Bane me feinte et réussit à sauter pour récupérer le ballon. Il fait un demi-tour gracieux sur une jambe, comme s'il dansait et saute pour marquer. Je recule d'un pas et saute devant lui. Il lance et je tends le bras pour dévier la balle. Je la frôle à peine quand Magnus me tombe dessus lors de la redescente. On finit à terre lui et moi. La chute fut rude et je réussie à me cogné assez violemment la tête.

Je lâche un gémissement alors que Magnus, allongé sur moi, a ses yeux justes au-dessus des miens.

\- Ça va ?

Il a l'air inquiet. Mais son sourire revient rapidement quand je rougis à notre proximité.

\- On dirait que oui.

Je fixe ses lèvres et me baffe mentalement en me rendant compte que je fantasme dessus. Merde Alec ! Maitrises-toi un peu ! On est à peine amis alors faudrait penser à calmer tes hormones d'adolescents en manque !

Mon regard suit le mouvement de ses muscles alors qu'il prend appuie sur ses bras pour se relever. Toujours avec la même classe. La sonnerie de fin de match retentit alors qu'il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

J'hésite avant de la prendre et il me tire vers lui en même temps que je me relève. Il a fait cela avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me rends compte qu'il est plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît. Cela explique son succès. Il est beau. Musclé et en plus intelligent. Un sacrée bon parti pour ces dame à la recherche du prince charmant. Mais Magnus semble ne pas avoir de préférences pour les filles ou les garçons.

\- Merci.

Je tourne le regard pour voir qui a gagné.

\- Désolé Alexander mais j'ai gagné.

Je le regarde. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il arrive à lire dans ma tête.

\- Profites-en. Je gagnerai le prochain.

\- Le match et finis chéri.

\- La prochaine fois Bane.

Il sourit encore…. Ce mec a une joie de vivre amusante. Un léger sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres en réponse au sien.

\- Avec plaisir darling.

\- Moi c'est Alec mais je ne désespère pas que tu y arrives un jour.

\- C'est bien trop rude pour un si joli minois.

Je rougie et on se chamaille un moment comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que le prof nous envoie nous changer.

C'est à ce moment que je réalise que l'on doit se doucher, avant de se changer. Et les douches ne sont absolument pas séparées.

Le stress monte en moi comme un raz de marée. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner alors que je sens comme si un poids de plomb pesait sur mon cœur. Je ne peux pas esquiver cette fois. Je ralentis, portant une main à ma poitrine alors que ma vue se floute. Je ne peux pas voir le regard inquiet de mon asiatique.

\- Alexander ? Ça va ?

J'entends parfaitement son inquiétude alors que je tente de répondre :

\- Je….

Je ne peux plus parler. Il faut que je sorte rapidement. J'ai besoin d'aire. Je sens à peine une main se poser sur mon épaule alors que je me sens attiré vers le sol et c'est le trou noir.

Je me sens engourdi. Entouré de silence. Je me sens nauséeux. J'ouvre les yeux et les plisse à cause de la lumière aveuglante. J'ai un violent mal de crâne. Je grogne de douleur alors que je tente de me remémorer ce qui s'est passé mais aussi de me repérer.

\- Vous êtes réveillé. Tenez. Buvez ça.

Je regarde cette femme qui semble être l'infirmière, puis le verre qu'elle m'a donné. Je me redresse alors dans le lit de ce qui, de toute évidence, est l'infirmerie. Je ne touche pas au verre qu'elle m'a donné.

\- Tu as fait un malaise, à la fin de ton cours de sport.

Ah oui… je m'en souviens maintenant. Comment je vais bien pouvoir justifier cela auprès de Magnus et des autres ?

Je repose le verre plein sous le regard désapprobateur de Tessa. Son nom est écrit sur son badge. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me prends une tornade brune dans les bras. Il n'y a qu'Izzi pour oser me sauter dessus comme ça.

\- Je vais bien Izzi.

Elle se redresse et me foudroie du regard.

\- Si tu allais bien Alec, tu ne serais pas allonger dans un lit à l'infirmerie.

\- … je suis assis.

Elle hausse un sourcil me faisant bien comprendre que ça ne l'amuse pas. Je soupire doucement et remarque seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle n'est pas venue seule. Max, Magnus et Jace sont là aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Cette question est plus adressée aux deux lycéens qu'à mon frère. Et je suis surpris de voir le blond là. Magnus lui est tout le temps avec moi depuis mon arrivée ici.

\- C'est nous qui t'avons porté ici.  
Me répond le blond.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogatif alors qu'il s'assoie aux pieds de mon lit. Mon frère restant debout les mains posées sur la barrière du pied de lit, et Magnus prenant place sur la chaise à ma droite. C'est lui qui répond à la question que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser.

\- Tu m'es tombé dans les bras darling. Bien que ce fût agréable je te préfère éveiller.

\- Alec.

Il balaie ma réponse d'un geste de la main

\- Tu as blêmis. Je te parlais mais tu ne répondais plus. Au moment où j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule tu t'es juste évanoui. Jace m'a aidé à te transporter ici.

\- Je vois… merci.

Je ne vais pas leur dire que ce malaise était plus qu'un simple malaise. Plus une violente crise d'angoisse. J'ignore le regard insistant de ma sœur. Elle sait la vérité elle.

\- Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ?

\- Tu le peux mais tu devrais te ménager.

Je regarde ma sœur et lui souris pour la rassurer. Même si elle n'est pas dupe. Je retire les couvertures et vois que je suis toujours en tenue de sport. Je me lève avec un grand soulagement.

Je me sens plus léger d'un coup, je regarde alors mon colocataire qui a pris mon sac sur son épaule et me parle :

\- Le self est déjà fermé. Je t'ai pris un truc à manger. C'est dans la chambre.

\- Merci.

Je sors de l'infirmerie à sa suite et vais vers mon dortoir alors que ma sœur me crie de faire attention à moi pour une fois.

En entrant dans la chambre je file directement à la salle de bain et vais me doucher. Je règle l'eau bien chaude avant de me déshabiller et de rentrer sous le jet d'eau.

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien. Je passe un long moment à me détendre sous la douche. Je sursaute quand j'entends toquer. Je passe juste ma tête par le rideau alors que Magnus fais la même chose avec la porte. Je le regarde en silence et hausse un sourcil.

\- Je vérifiais juste que tu allais bien comme je n'entendais que le bruit de l'eau.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Je te laisse finir.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il ressort. Je me lave rapidement et sors. Je m'essuie et me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris de vêtements. Et merde ! Quel boulet ! Bon… on se calme. Je m'enroule dans une grande serviette et vais vers la porte. Passant juste ma tête comme Bane l'a fait il y a quelques minutes. Je tourne la tête sur la droite et le vois concentré sur ce qui semble être ses devoirs. Un casque sur la tête avec la musique à fond. Je tente de l'appeler malgré tout.

\- Magnus?

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde malgré la force du son dans ses oreilles. Il m'a entendu ?

\- Finis ?

\- Oui… j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements…

\- Et ?

Je rougis et détourne le regard alors qu'il sourit, j'en suis sûr. Je risque un regard vers lui alors qu'il ôte son casque qu'il glisse sur sa nuque et me regarde la tête appuyée nonchalamment sur son poing alors que son coude est posé sur le bureau

\- Tu es réellement pudique chaton.

\- C'est Alec.

\- Vas prendre des vêtements.

Il hausse un sourcil amusé. Je ne peux sûrement pas passer devant lui dans cette tenue. Il rit doucement et se lève, alors que je rougis un peu plus. Il va finalement à mon armoire et regarde mes vêtements. Cette fois c'est moi qui souris devant sa mine dépitée.

\- Mes vêtements sont plus… sobres que les tiens.

\- C'est un attentat à la mode ça mon cher.

\- il ne faut pas exagérer.

Je retiens un rire devant sa mine complètement déconfite.

\- C'est décider, demain je t'emmène en ville. Il faut absolument remédier à ce problème de 1ère importance.

Il farfouille dans mon armoire

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis darling.

Je blêmis et prends les vêtements qu'il me donne. Rapidement et lui claque la porte au nez. Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté et soupire. Au moins il n'a pas eu le temps de voir mes cicatrices.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon poignet et caresse doucement les stries blanches et rosées, selon l'avancement de la cicatrisation, qu'il y a sur ma peau.

Oui je me coupe… au début c'était juste quand je craquais à cause des problèmes et de la pression. Quand c'était trop dur à supporter. Et puis, petit à petit, c'est devenu un besoin, comme une drogue. Ça me prend aux tripes et j'ai beau résisté je finis toujours par me couper.

Je redresse la tête en entendant Magnus bouger de l'autre côté. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements et nettoie le désordre que j'ai mis avant de sortir.

Il redresse de nouveau la tête à ma venue et me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Comme à chaque fois que je me change d'ailleurs. Et comme à chaque fois je rougis légèrement et regarde ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas trop mal pour sortir

Je retourne vivement mon attention sur lui. Comment ça sortir ?

\- Sortir ?

\- On avait prévue d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble et ta sœur m'a demandé de te traîner avec nous puisque je cite « mon crétin de grand frère coincé du cul va refuser de venir. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Entendre ça dans la bouche de Magnus ou le fait que ce soit Izzi qui lui ai dit de me « traîner » avec eux. Et le pire c'est que cela semble amuser monsieur Bane.

\- Hors de question.

\- Désolé chéri mais tu n'as là aussi pas le choix.

\- Je dois avancer notre devoir de chimie.

Bonne excuse Alec ! Bien jouer.

\- Il est pour lundi.

\- Bien essayer Alexander, mais je l'ai déjà bien avancé tu n'as plus qu'à lire et me dire ce que tu en pense. De plus on est en week-end.

\- Faut savoir s'avancer.

Je m'assoie à mon bureau et regarde le devoir qu'il a laissé dessus.

\- Ce n'est que le début de l'année, détends toi.

\- Je dois rattraper un mois complet de cours.

\- Encore un bel essai.

Il se tourne face à son bureau alors que je lève les yeux du devoir. Il prend une pile de feuilles empilées dans le coin droit et me le donne.

\- Chimie et philo.

Je le regarde surpris en prenant fébrilement le paquet de feuilles.

\- Tu as recopié mes cours ?

\- Oui. Et j'ai presque finis l'histoire et les maths.

Il vient littéralement de me mettre sur le cul. Pourquoi a-t-il prit sur son temps pour faire mon travail ? Il y a déjà plusieurs heures de copie

Je redresse la tête vers lui alors qu'il rit doucement. Dieu que j'aime ce son…

\- Tu as juste à les ranger maintenant.

\- Pourquoi…. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demandais- je alors en commençant à les ranger soigneusement. Il a une écriture fine et élégante. En totale accord avec son image.

\- Parce que je t'aime beaucoup Alexander. Et nous somme amis. Les amis ça s'entraident.

Amis ? D'habitude je ne prends pas le temps de me faire des amis. On repart toujours avant qu'on ai le temps de réellement s'installer.

\- Merci.

Je lui suis réellement reconnaissant de son aide.

\- Et puis ça me permet de te traîner dehors sans culpabiliser.  
Dit-il en riant.

Je souris à cette excuse. Je finis de ranger la Chimie et m'attaque à la philo. Lui se retourne face à son bureau et reprend ce qu'il faisait. Quand j'ai fini de ranger je regarde ce qu'il fait. Attends… il est encore sur mes cours ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je finis tes maths.

Je ne sais quoi répondre à ça. Je ressors le français qui est une matière assez conséquente. Récupère ses cours dans son trieur et reprends où j'avais arrêté la dernière fois. On copie en silence un long moment avec en fond la musique de ses casques toujours autour de sa nuque. Si seulement la vie pouvait être si simple tout le temps.

J'ai finalement cédé. Après avoir avalé le sandwich qu'il avait récupérer pour moi, il est aller dans la salle de bain se préparer pendant bien une bonne heure. J'ai donc continué à avancer mes cours.

Quand il est ressorti, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de lui. Ce mec est décidément un dieu. Malgré l'extravagance de ses tenues, et de lui-même tout simplement. Ses chaussures de ville violettes assorties à un pantalon en cuir noir plus que moulant avec une large ceinture en tissue, dorée, centrant une chemise rouge sang, évidement avec des broderies brillantes, ouverte largement sur son torse. Sa peau et légèrement dorée et agrémentée de colliers qui attirent le regard sur elle. Ses mains sont toujours vernies de noir et de bagues. Je remonte mon regard le long de son cou et regarde son visage au teint parfais. Ses lèvres tentatrices, son nez fin et ses yeux rehaussés avec un eye-liner. Un peu de poudre bleu foncée faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés. Ses cheveux sont toujours dressés sur sa tête avec quelques mèches rouges.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît chéri ?

Il se rapproche de moi, collant nos torses, avec son petit sourire provocateur collé aux lèvres. Je recule d'un bond en rougissant.

\- Non ! …enfin si !... je veux dire...

Il rit doucement et les poils de ma nuque s'hérissent de plaisir à l'entente de ce doux son. Je relève le regard vers lui. Ses yeux brillent.

\- C'est juste...

Vite une excuse.

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Comment… tu fais pour… avoir cette classe… avec de tels vêtements ?

\- La mode est mon univers Alexander. Et je suis juste extraordinairement beau.

Je frissonne comme à chaque fois qu'il prononce mon nom complet. Que les lettres roulent sur sa langue et sortent dans un son chaud et sexy qu'est sa voix.

Je secoue la tête et manque de me frapper le front alors que mes pensées dérivent encore vers lui. Je crois que je me suis déjà accroché à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Alexander ?

Je le regarde. Il a une petite moue boudeuse tellement adorable que mon cœur manque un battement. Ce petit air peiné qu'il a pris juste pour me faire dire qu'il est beau.

\- Alec.

Comme à chaque fois il balaie ma remarque d'un revers de la main alors que je refuse de dire ce qu'il veut.

\- Allons-y, les autres nous attendent dehors. Me dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

On arrive dans un bar. Je suis à l'arrière du groupe. Izzi est à l'avant, avec le geek, la rousse et le blond. On n'entend qu'eux. Clarissa est un peu plus calme que les autres mais participe quand même à leurs petites boutades.

Magnus, lui, parle avec Ragnor, Catarina, Raphaël et Méliorn. Les remarques de Magnus suscitent toujours autant de réactions. On s'installe à une table et bizarrement Raphaël se met à me parler. On a peu discuté lui et moi depuis que je suis arrivé.

Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai cédé à Magnus pour venir. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit et encore moins dans le prochain. Ils ont décidé d'aller en boîte.

Deux heures plus tard nous quittons le bar et suivons Magnus. Il nous guide jusqu'à une boîte : le « Pandemonium ».

On entre sans problème, en passant devant le videur qui salue Magnus respectueusement. Je me retiens de poser une question et suis à l'intérieur, où une musique forte se fait entendre. Des lasers de couleurs venant des éclairages du DJ.

Mon mal de tête se transforme en migraine. Il ne m'a pas quitté depuis mon réveil à l'infirmerie. Je m'éloigne et vais m'asseoir sur la banquette, investit par notre petit groupe, et laisse Izzi filer vers la piste de danse. Clarissa, Lydia et Jace la suivent. Magnus va finalement avec eux après m'avoir regardé et, semble-t-il, s'abstenir de m'inviter à les rejoindre. Je soupir de soulagement alors que Raphaël se rapproche de moi. Il reprend son monologue du bar. Un autre soupir franchit mes lèvres alors que mon regard reste sur Magnus qui se déhanche sur la piste de danse. J'étais sûr qu'il était un excellent danseur. Mon regard suit le moindre de ses mouvements. J'entends à peine Simon dire qu'il part chercher des boissons. Je reviens à la réalité quand Raphaël me parle de son intérêt pour mon asiatique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Son sourire en coin m'agace. Je profite du retour du geek avec les boissons pour me lever et sortir. Je fends la foule, évitant bien évidement la zone où sont Magnus, Izzi et compagnie.

Il y a trop de monde… trop de contact… trop de bruit… je suis tendu à l'extrême et sens l'angoisse monter en moi. Ma respiration se saccade alors que mon cœur s'accélère. Je l'entends battre dans mes oreilles. Je sens quelqu'un m'attraper le bras. Je me retourne et le repousse violement. Magnus…

\- Désolé… il faut… faut que je sorte…

Son visage est fermé et inquiet. Il reprend mon bras et m'entraîne à sa suite.

\- Viens.

Il traverse la foule facilement et me fait sortir par la porte de derrière. J'inspire un bon coup. Je tremble… Je tente de me calmer. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de réguler ma respiration. Je sers mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger.

\- Alexander ?

Je rouvre les yeux et regarde Magnus, je me crispe quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ressens le besoin de m'excuser, de m'expliquer.

\- Désolé… je... j'ai du mal avec… la foule…

\- C'est rien… Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Je dois prévenir Izzi.

\- Je l'ai fait. Viens.

Mes tremblements se calment un peu. Je laisse Magnus me tenir par le bras. Il me conduit à travers les ruelles. Marchant doucement et veillant sur moi comme si il avait peur que je m'écroule au moindre pas. Il s'adresse à moi quand mes tremblements cessent.

\- Tu fais souvent des crises d'angoisses ?

Je tourne mon regard surpris vers lui et il s'explique :

\- Ça fait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui et plusieurs fois dans la semaine que tu as ce genre de crise.

Je baisse mon regard vers mes pieds, gêné.

\- Oui. Ça a commencé il y a quelques années…

\- Qu'est ce qui les provoque ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est la foule.

\- Il n'y avait que nous pour aller aux vestiaires.

Je ne réponds pas en me tordant nerveusement les doigts.

\- Il y a d'autres raisons….

\- Je l'avais compris.

Son ton est doux et calme. Comme si il essayait d'approcher un animal apeuré prit entre les phares d'une voiture.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Non…

On continue de marcher en silence.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me parler. On ne se connaît que depuis une semaine après tout.

\- Non… pour la soirée…. Tu as dû partir à cause de moi.

\- Ho ça ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

On arrive finalement à l'institut. On traverse les couloirs en silence et retournons à notre chambre. Je file directement dans la salle de bain me changer pour la nuit, et accessoirement m'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

Quand je sors Magnus prend ma place. Je vais m'allonger et relis mes cours avant de dormir.

Je me réveille plusieurs fois dans la nuit. En proie à des cauchemars, se soldant par une petite crise de panique. Heureusement pour moi je ne réveille pas Magnus à chaque fois. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me calmer. À cette cadence là je vais finir à l'hôpital.

J'ai eu du mal à me lever le lendemain matin. Il est déjà huit heures et Magnus est déjà assis à son bureau.

Je le regarde en silence pendant un long moment. Ses traits concentrés seulement dans les moments où il travaille.

J'arrive finalement à me tirer du lit et le salue en allant à la salle de bain.

Nous sommes tous les deux habillés et restaurés.  
Maintenant nous sommes dans les rues. Bane n'a pas manqué à sa parole de me traîner dans les boutiques aujourd'hui. Pour le moment on flâne, entrant dans des boutiques diverses, qui ne sont pas dans le textile. Mais je sens ce moment fatidique arriver quand nous atteignons une zone composée exclusivement de boutiques de mode.

Je lance un regard désespéré de chiot battu à Magnus qui rit et m'entraîne dans un magasin en m'assurant que tout va trèèèèès bien se passer. Mouai. Je n'en suis pas convaincu moi.

Je le suis dans la première boutique avec un air de condamné à mort. Magnus passe entre les rayons prenant de ci de là des vêtements en se retournant régulièrement vers moi. Il est décidément bien dans son élément.

Je marche plus doucement entre les dits rayons, sur mes gardes comme si une chemise allait sauter de son cintre pour m'attaquer. Je grimace devant les tenues flash qui sont entreposées là.

En à peine dix minutes Magnus m'embarque avec lui alors qu'il a les bras chargés de vêtements. Il me pousse dans une cabine avec un ensemble. Ayant posé le reste sur l'un des fauteuils en dehors de la cabine.

\- Tu vas tout essayer.

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Si Darling. Ne discute pas et change toi si tu ne veux pas que j'entre dans cette cabine.

\- …ok… c'est bon.

Je l'entends rire doucement et cela me fais sourire. J'accroche les vêtements et me change alors. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard et me retrouve très mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Il me donne une veste à enfiler et acquiesce, satisfait.

\- Parfait. Et d'une !

Il me file une seconde tenue et je retourne dans la cabine en râlant après les crétins pailletés fan de mode.

On passe le restant de la matinée à faire les boutiques. En sortant de la première boutique j'ai blêmi en voyant la facture. Ils sont sérieux ? ! Tout ça pour trois bouts de tissus ?!

Je sors mon portefeuille, résigné, et ma carte bleue. Bon. Mes économies vont toutes y passer. Je m'apprête à mettre ma carte quand la machine, mais la carte m'est retirée des mains. Magnus paie avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Assit à la terrasse d'un restaurant je lui demande finalement :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Ton look est certes agréable à regarder sur toi, mais tu seras bien mieux dans ces vêtements.

\- Je veux dire… de tout payer ?

\- Alexander. Je te traîne dans des boutiques chics et t'ai fait essayer mille tenues. Manifestement ces séances sont pour toi digne d'une torture. Je ne vais pas en plus te faire payer ces prix qui, j'en suis sûr, ne sont pas dans tes moyens.

\- Ils sont dans les tiens ?

J'hausse un sourcil en disant cela. Et vient le retour de son petit sourire.

\- Mais…

Je n'en dis pas plus car il lève son doigt devant mes lèvres pour me faire taire, mais sans les toucher. Un petit sourire s'étire au coin de mes lèvres alors qu'il ajoute :

\- Laisse-moi faire.

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter alors qu'on quitte le restaurant que j'ai réussi à payer malgré ses protestations.

\- Détends-toi Alexander. Profite de cette belle journée en tête à tête avec le plus bel homme de l'institut.

Je rougis et ris doucement. Cet homme n'a vraiment aucun manque de confiance en lui.

On passe l'après-midi à parler et rire entre chaque boutique. Il me parle de ses aventures dans les différents pays qu'il a visités. Aventures et mésaventures.

Il se fait tard quand on décide finalement de rentrer. On passe au fastfood et prenons le repas à emporter avant de retourner dans notre chambre.

On s'installe tous les deux par terre. Moi adossé contre mon lit. Magnus en face. Chacun mangeant son Burger et racontant des anecdotes. Les miennes tournent essentiellement autour d'Izzi et de Max quand nous étions plus petits.

\- Izzi avait 4 ans. Elle voulait absolument faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de notre mère alors nous sommes allés en cuisine. On a préparé la recette et on a rempli le moule. Il était qu'à moitié plein. Izzi à râler comme quoi ça ne faisait pas assez. Je lui ai dit que c'était la recette mais elle m'a fait sa crise. Alors on a refait une dose pour remplir le moule.

Magnus rit doucement.

\- Je peux imaginer la suite.

\- Le gâteau a évidemment gonflé et il a débordé de toute part. Izzi était en pleurs et est partie dans sa chambre pendant que notre mère me grondait et m'a ordonné de tout nettoyer.

\- Tu avais quoi ? 5 ans ?

\- Non six.

\- Vous n'avez qu'un seul niveau de différence. Me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui.

Il attend que j'explique, mais comme ça ne vient pas il insiste

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- On a beaucoup bougé toute notre vie et une année je n'ai pas pu aller aux examens de fin d'année. On m'a donc recalé pour le passage.  
Expliquais-je en regardant mes pieds.

\- T'en fais pas j'ai aussi une année de retard.

Je redresse mon regard vers lui, étonné. Avec les résultats qu'il obtient ?

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ça remonte à la petite école. Une mauvaise année. J'ai refusé de travailler et forcément arrivé aux examens de passage j'ai foiré.

Je sirote mon soda en le regardant surpris.

\- On a donc le même âge

\- En fait. J'ai un an de plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai recommencé l'année suivante.

\- Tu étais une vraie terreur alors ? Dis – je en riant doucement.

Il rit aussi.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Je peux imaginer.

\- Et toi alors ? Quelle genre d'enfant étais tu ?

\- Ho et bien le genre grand frère responsable. Surprotecteur et renfermé.

\- Surprotecteur ; répéta-t-il amusé

\- Bien, maintenant Izzi arrive parfaitement à se défendre toute seule.

\- Dès qu'on parle de toi tu dérives toujours sur ton frère et ta sœur.

J'hausse les épaules et évite son regard.

\- Tu sais on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Autant apprendre à se connaître.

\- Peut-être une autre fois Bane. Répondis-je en remballant les boîtes.

Il n'insiste pas plus et m'aide à ranger avant qu'on aille finalement se coucher.

Je me réveille le lendemain encore fatigué. Ce fut encore une nuit agitée. Comme toutes les autres en même temps. Je soupire en me levant sans faire de bruit, Magnus dormant encore. J'arrive à voir son visage endormis. Il a l'air si paisible comme ça. Son corps semble, lui, s'être battu avec ses couvertures. Je souris, amusé, et vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Je fais le moins de bruit possible avant de prendre mon sac et de laisser un mot sur son bureau. Qu'il ne cherche pas les cours que je lui ai pris.

Je sors dans les jardins de l'école je fais le tour tranquillement n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps avant. Ils sont assez bien entretenus, sauf un coin qui semble avoir été laissé à l'abandon. Idéal pour moi. Je me dirige vers cette zone reculée du jardin. Les buissons semblent se développer comme bon leur semble, formant un arc de cercle autour d'un vieux chêne mal formé. Peu de feuilles et des nœuds énormes à droite et à gauche ressemblant à des moignons. Je vais m'asseoir au pied de cet arbre et souris en voyant que les buissons me camouflent parfaitement.

Je sors mes cours et ceux de Magnus puis reprends mon rattrapage là où je l'avais laissé.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre Magnus se réveille doucement et s'étire comme un chat. Étirant tous les muscles de son corps. Il se redresse et regarde dans le lit du dessous puis hausse un sourcil en le voyant vide et fait.

Alexander est-il déjà parti ?

L'homme, actuellement sans paillettes, descend de son lit et se prépare pour la journée avant de trouver le mot de son colocataire sur son bureau. Mot stipulant simplement qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de ses cours.

Quel dommage qu'Alexander ne lui ai pas laissé une invitation à le rejoindre à tel ou tel endroit.

Mais bon tant pis. Il le verra plus tard. Ce matin il devait aller voir les frères et sœurs Lightwood et tenter de comprendre un peu cet énigmatique ange tombé du ciel qu'est leur grand frère complètement coincé.

Magnus va donc devant son miroir et met son maquillage ainsi que ses paillettes.

Il se jet un dernier regard dans le miroir, inspectant sa tenue. Simples chaussures de ville, pantalon noir moulant dans un tissu léger, chemise rouge agrémentée de dorure, ouverte largement sur son torse. Laissant voir sa peau dorée et les quelques colliers. Maquillage habituel. Et des mèches rouges dans les cheveux. Un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortit pour rejoindre la fratrie Lightwood.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Cela fait quelques heures déjà que Max, Izzi et Magnus sommes assis à une table près du self. Buvant un verre en discutant d'Alec. De leurs enfances et surtout du nombre de fois où Alec devait réparer leurs bêtises.

\- Il s'est souvent fait engueuler à cause de nous.

Magnus regarda le jeune homme blond tandis que sa sœur expliqua :

\- Alec est l'aîné. Nos parents sont très rigides.

\- Même plus que ça. Ajouta Max en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ils attendent beaucoup d'Alec et en même temps ils lui en font. Alec devait être le meilleur à l'école.

\- Mais aussi dans les clubs de sport où nous fûmes inscrits.

\- Aussi aux cours de musique.

Magnus haussa les sourcils.

\- Des cours de musique ?

Isabelle eut un petit sourire triste.

\- Oui. Alec devait avoir le maximum de connaissances. On le soutenait du mieux que l'on pouvait.

Max eu un air grave sur son visage, pourtant d'un naturel très souriant  
avant d'enchaîner :

\- Notre père est un tyran avec lui. Il nous laisse Izzi et moi tant qu'Alec fait ce qu'il demande. On a protesté mais Alec nous a fait taire en assurant que c'était son rôle d'aîné.

\- Alec est surprotecteur avec nous. Peu importe ce que l'on fait. Il prendra sur lui. Il refuse que l'on se sacrifie pour lui.

Magnus s'appuya sur son dossier en réfléchissant. Alexander est un homme vraiment trop bon. Gentil. Attentionné. Il est renfermé et timide avec un flagrant manque de confiance en lui. Et il se sacrifie pour ses proches. Il n'a aucune conscience de sa beauté. Il est acharné dans ses études. Mais je n'ai rien appris en ce qui concerne ses problèmes de crises. Dommage. Mais je ne vais pas les interroger là-dessus. C'est le genre de chose dont je dois parler avec Alexander lui-même. Ils n'ont pas non plus parlé de son attirance pour les hommes. Alec ne serait pas sorti du placard ?

Bien qu'il ne me l'eut pas dit, cela peut se voir pour un œil averti. Il ne regarde aucune fille, déjà. Il doit certainement ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de relation vu les rougeurs qu'il aborde à chaque fois que lui-même fait une allusion un peu coquine.

Magnus fut tiré de ses pensées par Max qui cria pour appeler Jace. Apparemment Jace s'était souvenu des Lightwood et de leur amitié passée.

\- Tu as vu Alec ce matin ?

\- Izzi. Ton frère et moi ne sommes pas encore redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde !

La brune sourit doucement. Et le petit blond commença à chahuter avec le plus grand.

PDV Alec

Je me redresse quand mon estomac commence à se manifester. Je sors mon téléphone qui a vibré toute la matinée et vois les messages de ma sœur, me demandant de les rejoindre et me taquinant au sujet de Magnus. Je souris devant une photo de Magnus riant, prise à son insu. Je range mes affaires et me lève, lui renvoyant un message.

 **À Izzi:**

 **13h36**

 **Où êtes-vous ?**

 **À Alec:**

 **13 h 37**

 **En dehors du self. Sortie sud. La table verte sur les hauteurs.**

J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je dois les rejoindre. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Je ne voudrais pas arriver et plomber l'ambiance. En même temps, c'est une bonne excuse pour passer du temps avec Magnus.

 **À Izzi:**

 **13h 43**

 **J'arrive.**

Je range mon téléphone, laissant Izzi envoyer je ne sais combien de messages. Je soupire et passe prendre mon plateau avant de les rejoindre. J'ai bien fais car ils sont tous devant le leur. Je monte les marches pour les rejoindre et m'assied à côté de ma sœur, face à Magnus. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour le saluer et commence à manger alors que ma sœur me harcèle pour savoir où j'étais toute la matinée.

\- Laisse le, Izzi.

\- Tais-toi Max. Je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je rattrapais mes cours.

\- Toute la matinée ? Tu es sérieux ?

Je souris, amusé, devant la réponse de mon jeune frère.

\- Oui et je n'ai pas encore fini.

\- Tu es un grand malade ! On est dimanche Alec !

Je ne réponds pas à cette phrase et laisse mes frères et sœurs se chamailler. Je tourne mon regard face à Magnus qui rit doucement de nos petites querelles. Je me sens rougir un peu et plonge le nez dans mon assiette, mangeant mes frites.

On finit par tous aller se poser dans un coin des jardins, certains à l'ombre des arbres. D'autres à proximité, au soleil. Moi je me suis allonger au soleil mais n'expose pas ma peau. J'aime la sensation de chaleur du soleil sur mes vêtements noirs. J'ai quand même mis un haut bleu foncé que Magnus a choisi lors de notre séance shopping de la veille. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais pas de couleurs flashy.

J'ai ferme les yeux et croise mes bras derrière ma tête. Je repense à mes leçons, RECOPIÉES le matin pour les mémoriser. Un livre de cours ouvert à côté de moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil quand je ne suis pas sûr de la réponse à la question que je me pose tout seul.

Il y a dans notre groupe, plusieurs petits groupes qui se sont formé. J'ai tendance à me tenir à l'écart. Et dans ces cas-là, comme maintenant et comme à chaque fois, Magnus me rejoint. Il s'assied à côté de moi à la place où était mon livre. Livre qu'il a ramassé, fermé et reposé sur mon sac.

\- Tu nous as manqué ce matin chéri.

\- Moi c'est Alec.

Il fait encore ce geste de la main indiquant que ce n'est pas important, avant d'enchaîner.

\- Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ainsi ?

\- J'aime la solitude. Le calme.

\- La solitude n'est bonne pour personne.

\- Elle l'est pour moi.

\- Non. Elle ne l'est pas.

\- Magnus.

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Alec.

Il sourit, amusé avant de reporter son regard sur les autres groupes. Je suis son regard.

Izzi bavarde avec Méliorn, alors que Max lui discute avec Ragnor, le meilleur ami de Magnus. Raphaël parle avec eux alors que Simon sort des blagues bien à lui. Clarissa, toujours avec son meilleur ami s'est finalement détachée de lui pour parler avec Jace. Catarina parlant avec Izzi et Méliorn.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant la proximité de Méliorn avec ma sœur. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et les observe un peu plus. Où il se croit lui à poser sa main sur ses hanches comme ça ? Je le foudroie du regard. Je suis rarement… méchant… mais on ne touche pas ma famille !

\- Calme darling. Izzi est une grande fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Mon ton est un peu plus froid que prévu et je tourne mon regard vers Magnus quand il soupire. Son visage est moins joyeux que d'habitude. Il se relève.

\- Je vais te laisser ruminer dans ton coin. Seul. Il semble que ma présence te dérange.

Il se relève et part sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me fait quoi là ? Je n'aime pas son air de malheureux. Mais, là il n'a pas l'air de jouer comparé à quand il me fait les yeux doux pour me faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Je reporte mon regard vers ma sœur et me fige en voyant qu'elle me regarde. Bon ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle me regarde qui me dérange. Mais l'intensité de son regard. Celui qu'elle me fait quand j'aie fait un truc qui ne lui plaît pas. J'hausse un sourcil et elle secoue la tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec les deux autres.

Je souffle et regarde la forme de Magnus qui disparaît à l'autre bout du jardin. Il est déjà si loin. Je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Je prends mon téléphone dans ma poche et regarde les messages. Tous ceux d'Izzi que j'ai reçu quand je suis venu les rejoindre pour manger. Mais le dernier date de quelques secondes :

 **À Alec:**

 **16h54**

 **Si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon pied au cul, tu vas te lever et rejoindre Magnus.**

Je regarde vers elle avant de lui répondre

 **À Izzi:**

 **16h 54**

 **Pourquoi ?  
**

Je regarde de nouveau vers elle et l'a vois lire ma réponse. Elle me foudroie du regard et tape une réponse assez rapidement.

 **À Alec:**

 **16h55**

 **Parce que tu viens de le blesser crétin. Il est tout le temps avec toi à te soutenir alors ne le blesse pas en retour. Bouge tes fesses en vitesse !  
Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?  
**

je lui tape en réponse qu'elle m'a vaincu et que j'y vais.

Je prends mon sac et range mon téléphone dans ma poche en courant en direction de Magnus. Qui n'est d'ailleurs plus en vue. Je cours tout le temps de ma recherche dans les jardins d'Idris. Il n'est nulle part. Je vais voir à notre chambre. Là non plus. Les gymnases non plus. Pas à la piscine. Ni sur le toit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le cherche comme ça. Mais je ne supporte pas de lui faire mal. J'observe depuis le toit pour voir où je pourrais le trouver.  
Quand soudain j'entends une mélodie. Je redresse la tête et redescends les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Je traverse la branche rouge et la bleue avant d'arriver à la noire. Je remonte au troisième étage. Montant les marches deux par deux je commence à m'essouffler mais continue de courir jusque la salle de musique. Je ralentis un peu avant d'arriver et écoute la musique qu'il joue. C'est bien lui.

Je le regarde à travers la vitre de la porte. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec un violon sur l'épaule, les yeux fermés. Les doigts de sa main gauche bougeant sur les cordes alors que l'autre fait glisser l'archer dessus avec aisance. Cette mélodie est magnifique, magnifique mais triste.

Je rentre dans la pièce en silence et l'observe. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que je le détaille. Les muscles sous sa chemise se contractant au rythme de ses mouvements. Il ouvre les yeux et plonge son hypnotisant regard doré dans le mien. Il ne s'arrête pas de jouer pour autant. Je déglutis mais ne peux détourner les yeux de son regard envoûtant.

Il achève la mélodie et abaisse son violon le long de sa jambe. Je reprends mon souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce… c'était très beau….

\- Merci.

Je ne vois pas le petit sourire qui s'étend sur ses lèvres mais je l'entends poser le violon et se rapprocher.

\- Je… je ne savais pas… que tu jouais….

\- J'ai appris que tu savais jouer aussi.

Je relève les yeux et suis surpris qu'il soit si proche.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Izzi me l'a dit ce matin.

\- À propos de quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils devant ma réponse :

\- Même un simple instrument tu ne peux en parler ?

\- Je…

Il soupire et retourne s'asseoir avec son violon. Je ne sais pas de quoi il me parle. Je baisse la tête et envoie un message à Izzi pour savoir de quoi il retourne. J'attends sa réponse.

 **À Izzi:**

 **18h12**

 **Il m'a avoué que c'était toi qui lui avais dit ce matin.  
**

 **À Alec:**

 **18h13**

 **À quel sujet ?**

 **À Izzi:**

 **18h13**

 **À propos de la musique.**

 **À Alec:**

 **18h 14**

 **Je lui ai parlé de tes cours de musique.  
**

Je vois. C'est donc de cela qu'il parlait. Je le regarde alors qu'il commence une mélodie que je connais bien. Je jette un oeil au piano à côté de lui, vais m'assoir sur le banc et m'installe face au clavier. J'attends qu'il arrive à un bon moment de la mélodie et commence à jouer avec lui. Promenant mes doigts sur les touches.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué. Depuis l'entrée au lycée en fait. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique m'emporter, suivant le rythme de Magnus dans la mélodie. Je souris doucement et finis la mélodie en douceur. Je rouvre mes yeux sur les touches et les caresse doucement.

Je sens le regard de Magnus chauffer ma joue. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il hausse les sourcils interrogateurs et je repose mes mains sur mes jambes. Regardant à nouveau devant moi.

\- J'avais …pas …. Réalisé que…. Que tu parler du piano…. Et aussi…pour tout à l'heure. … quand… enfin c'était …. Pas contre toi….

Je l'entends rigoler et tourne mon regard vers lui. Il a les yeux fermés la tête rejeté en arrière. Au moins je l'amuse.

\- Alexander. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Je rougis tandis qu'il se lève d'un mouvement souple et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Excuses acceptées.

Je rougis un peu plus au baiser et souris, bêtement heureux qu'on ne reste pas fâchés.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cela fait deux mois déjà que je suis arrivé à Idris. À la fin de la semaine ce sont les vacances de Noël. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi.

Lors des vacances de la Toussaint, j'ai malencontreusement révéler à mes parents que j'étais gay et cela ne s'est pas très bien passé.

* Retour en arrière *

C'était la veille de notre retour à Idris. Nous mangions tous ensemble à table. Dans le silence habituel. Mon père à un bout. Ma mère à l'autre. J'étais d'un côté alors qu'Izzi et Max étaient en face.

Nous écoutions nos parents qui parlaient de leur société et des problèmes qu'ils avaient à surmonter. Ils avaient également décidé de racheter l'entreprise d'un concurrent. Mais ce dernier avait refusé. Le seul moyen d'avoir cette société, qui était indispensable, était juste impossible.

Ma mère s'adressa alors à moi :

\- Alec. Tu sais que nous comptons sur toi pour reprendre l'entreprise à la fin de tes études.

Je regardais alors ma mère. Évidement que je le sais. Je n'entends que ça depuis que je suis né.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais alors que de récupérer la société concurrente est primordiale pour la bonne pérennité de notre entreprise.

J'acquiesce, à nouveau tendu. Leurs visages graves m'indiquent que je ne vais pas du tout aimer la suite. Je regarde Izzi et Max en face qui semblent tout aussi angoissés que moi. Je tente de calmer ma respiration et tourne mon regard vers mon père qui reprend où ma mère s'était arrêter :

\- Tu devras épouser la fille du propriétaire en échange de cela. Et c'est uniquement à cette condition que nous pourrons avoir un partenariat solide et ensuite racheter son entreprise.

Un long silence suit leur déclaration. Épouser une fille ? Une fille bordel ! Qui plus est une fille que je ne connais pas. Je sens mon cœur accélérer et c'est à ce moment que sans réfléchir j'ai lâché la bombe :

\- Épouser une fille ? Mais je suis gay !

Un autre long silence à suivit mon éclat. J'ai vu le regard choqué de mon frère et de ma sœur. Choqués non pas du fait que je sois gay. Ça ils le savaient depuis … sûrement avant même que je ne le sache moi-même. Non, choqués parce que j'ai répondu à mes parents. Et que je leur ai limite crier dessus.

J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite et ma respiration qui est saccadée.

C'est alors que mon père a explosé. Il a tapé violement ses deux poings sur la table en se levant. La faisant trembler malgré sa grande taille et s'est mis à hurler :

\- GAY ?! ALEXANDER C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Ma mère c'est elle aussi lever et m'a regardé comme si j'étais la chose la plus immonde au monde.

\- Jamais mon fils ne sera gay. Tu épouseras cette femme Alexander. Je ne veux plus entendre cela.

\- MON FILS NE SERA PAS GAY !

Je fis signe à Izzi et Max de sortir alors que ma mère me tourna le dos et sortit de la salle. Mon père m'a alors entraîné à sa suite assez violement. Izzi a alors crié sur notre père pour qu'il se calme et me lâche mais il n'a rien écouté et l'a giflé quand elle l'a insulté. Mon bras dans la poigne de mon père commençait à s'engourdir. Je voulais crier sur mon père. Comment avait-il oser lever la main sur elle ?! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais beau être fort et doué au combat je ne faisais pas le poids face à mon père.

J'ai alors fais comprendre à Izzi que ça allait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Ça ne sera pas la première colère de notre père.

Je vis à peine les domestiques s'occuper de raccompagner Max et Izzi jusqu'à leurs chambres alors que j'étais contraint de suivre mon père jusqu'à son bureau.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Car nous somme passer devant sans même qu'il ralentisse. Il a alors commencé à dévaler les marches et je reconnus immédiatement le chemin. Je blêmis dangereusement. Ma respiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge alors que je commençais à résister pour ne pas le suivre. Résistance vaine évidement.

En arrivant pratiquement en bas des marches, mon père m'envoya devant lui d'un mouvement puissant. Je réussie à amortir ma chute mais ne réussis pas à rester sur mes pieds. Je reconnaissais cette pièce qui m'avait toujours été réservée. Je relève les yeux, terrifié, vers mon père.

\- On va devoir remettre les choses au point toi et moi Alexander.

Je commençais alors à trembler.

* Fin flash-back *

Je sors de mes pensées par Magnus bien sûr. En ce moment nous somme le lundi soir et nous faisons encore nos devoirs ensemble. Il me secoue par l'épaule et je me crispe en retirant sa main. Il me regarde inquiet :

\- Alexander ? Ça va ?

\- Je… oui…

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es pâle et tu sembles parti loin.

\- Euh… ouai… désolé… je pensais…à rien…

\- À rien ? Alexander si tu ne veux pas en parler dis-le. Mais ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien alors que clairement ça ne va pas.

\- Je…. Désolé.

Il prend doucement mon menton entre ses doigts et relève mon visage face au sien. J'évite ses yeux félins du mieux que je peux.

\- Regarde-moi Alexander.

Sa voix a retrouvé sa douceur habituelle. Ses notes mélodiques si spéciales. Je tourne mon regard vers le sien. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que je sens le stress de nouveau monter en moi.

Il sourit quand nos regards se croisent.

\- Je suis ton ami. Et ton colocataire. Je suis avec toi depuis la seconde où tu as mis les pieds dans la classe d'anglais il y a un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Tu peux me parler. Je ne tiens pas à te forcer, mais tu peux le faire. Si tu ne veux pas te tourner vers ta famille je suis là.

\- …ok…mais… je ne veux pas…. Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien. Mais si jamais je vois que ça te bouffe trop…

\- Que feras-tu ?

-Tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu aille bien.

Je libère mon visage de ses doigts et reprends nos devoirs où nous les avions laissés. J'écris quelques lignes en me concentrant dessus. Je frissonne malgré moi. Pourquoi Magnus prend-t-il soin de moi comme ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il rapprocher de moi en premier lieu ? Je sens qu'il me regarde encore. Il soupire avant de reprendre lui aussi.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment développé d'amitié dans ma vie. À part avec Jace quand nous étions mômes. Je ne sais rien des relations sociales car j'ai passé ma vie à me perfectionner, coupé du monde, afin de plaire à mes parents. C'est tout ce qui comptait. De cette manière Izzi et Max pouvaient vivre librement.

Je soupire et me lève. J'attrape ma veste et sors sans rien dire. Ignorant le regard blessé et inquiet que Magnus pose sur moi. J'ai besoin d'air. Je dévale les marches du dortoir et file dehors. Il pleut et je vais sûrement finir trempé mais je m'en fiche. Je traverse la cour et sors en ville. Je déambule, plongé dans mes pensées. J'ignore mon portable qui vibre inlassablement dans ma poche. C'est sûrement Izzi. Elle devait venir me voir au dortoir. J'ai dû rater l'heure. Mais je m'en fiche. Là maintenant je suis un tel gâchis que je ne peux décidément pas aller la voir.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle principale du dortoir des garçons, Magnus parle avec Izzi et Max, tous les trois assis sur des canapés dans un coin de la salle. Il veut comprendre ce qui se passe avec Alec. Max semble mal à l'aise, et Izzi moins assurée qu'habituellement.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Alexander. Depuis votre retour des dernières vacances il est encore plus renfermé et distant. Et dieu sais que c'est un exploit.

L'asiatique tourna son regard vers le jeune Lightwood.

\- Il a eu une conversation difficile avec nos parents.

\- Difficile comment ?

\- Alec est l'héritier. Nos parents comptent sur lui pour reprendre l'entreprise après eux.

Magnus tourna son visage vers Izzi qui tente encore et encore de joindre son frère. Laissant message sur message. Elle le regarde et soupire.

\- Magnus. Tu dois me promettre de garder pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire. Même Alec ne doit savoir que je t'ai parlé de tout ça.

Le visage de Magnus se ferme face à la gravité visible sur le visage de l'unique fille Lightwood.

\- Bien. Parle.

Izzi regarde son jeune frère qui a un visage tout aussi grave que le sien. Il baisse alors le regard sur ses mains entrelacées sur ses jambes, laissant le soin à sa sœur de parler.

\- Depuis toujours Alec essaie d'être l'enfant idéal pour nos parents. Il a toujours tout sacrifié pour leur plaire. Nos parents dirigent une très grande société commerciale. Ils sont extrêmement strictes et rigides avec nous trois, mais c'est pire avec Alec. Il n'a pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Malheureusement quand il a le malheur d'en commettre une, notre père applique immédiatement sa sentence.

Magnus se crispe au fur et à mesure du discours.

-Quel genre de sentence ?

La fille Lightwood regarde Magnus droit dans les yeux.

\- Cela dépend de la gravité de l'erreur commise. Il y a toujours une réprimande orale assez virulente. Et si c'est un peu trop grave à ses yeux il emmène Alec dans une pièce dont nous n'avons pas accès.

\- Alec ne nous parle pas de ce qu'il se passe là-bas, mais à chaque fois qu'on l'a revu ensuite, il était blessé, on le soignait évidement, mais il a perdu de plus en plus le peu de joie de vivre qu'il avait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi Idris. Cette école est extrêmement réputée, nos parents n'ont pas perdu cette occasion de gonfler l'honneur de la famille en diplômant leurs enfants ici.

\- Mais nous, on y a vue l'occasion d'éloigner Alec de nos parents.

\- Notre mère, elle blesse plus avec ses paroles. Elle répète régulièrement que tout le monde est trop bien pour lui. Qu'il n'est jamais assez bon. Alec garde tout derrière sa muraille mais on sait bien que ça lui fait du mal.

\- Pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas ?

Les deux frères et sœur baissent la tête en même temps. Izzi mordant sa lèvre. Max regarde finalement Magnus avec un regard triste.

\- On essaie. Mais dès que le ton monte un peu trop soit on est virés dans nos chambres. Soit on prend tout autant que lui, et dans ces cas-là c'est Alec lui-même qui nous fait partir.

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. On fait le maximum mais… ce n'est jamais assez.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé aux dernières vacances ?

Izzi resserre ses jambes contre elle.

\- A peu prêt. Alec a juste refusé cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a refusé ?

Magnus sent la colère montée en lui. Son Alexander traité si mal par les personnes censées l'aimer le plus au monde. Il se force à se détendre. Il sait que la suite ne va pas lui plaire non plus. C'est Max qui explique :

\- Nos parents veulent racheter la société concurrente, et ils ont décidé pour cela de marier Alec à la fille du patron.

\- On est plus à l'époque moyenâgeuse !

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça dérange notre père ?

Magnus ne répond pas à la question. Il serre la mâchoire. Il veut savoir. Il tourne son attention vers Izzi qui poursuit :

\- Alec fut tout aussi choqué que nous lorsqu'ils ont annoncé ça en plein milieux du repas.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il est gay.

Max regarde Magnus choqué et s'apprête à nier pour défendre son frère mais Izzi pose une main sur son bras. Elle regarde Magnus, pas surprise qu'il ait remarqué cela.

\- Alec n'est pas sorti du placard. Seuls moi et Max savons. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête mais quand ils lui ont dit qu'il allait se marier, il leur a simplement dit que c'était impossible parce qu'il était gay. Je pense qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de leur répondre car il est devenu très blanc.

\- Là ça a dégénéré. Notre mère lui a tourné le dos comme si il n'était plus rien alors que notre père a explosé. Il lui a hurlé dessus. Il a giflé Izzi quand elle a tenté de s'interposer. Alec nous a expressément renvoyé, une fois de plus, avant de suivre notre père contraint et forcé.

\- On ne l'a revu que le lendemain quand on est monté dans le train pour revenir ici.

Magnus se lève. La colère boue en lui, mais il l'a contient du mieux qu'il peut. Il a vu les bandages qu'Alec tentait de cacher à son retour.

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- On vient.

\- Non.

Le ton de Magnus est plus rude qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Vous allez vous coucher. Je vous rappelle que vous avez des couvre-feux en tant que mineurs. Et Alec sera mort d'inquiétude pour vous. Izzi, si jamais il te répond tiens moi au courant.

Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent. Izzi part la première pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Max lui se retourne avant de monter.

\- Magnus.

Magnus se retourne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir.

\- Tu sais, Alec n'a jamais autant sourit que depuis qu'il te connaît. Alors… Prends soin de lui.

Magnus sourit à Max et sort. Il prend son téléphone et envoie un message à Alec, espérant une réponse. Il commence à arpenter les rues de la ville, commençant par celle où ils passaient le plus souvent ensemble.

Il le cherche pendant au moins une heure, quand enfin il l'aperçoit, trempé, la tête baissée, en train de marcher entre les passants. Magnus accélère le pas et l'appelle afin qu'il s'arrête. Il se met à courir entre les passants en l'appelant encore. Alec relève finalement la tête dans sa direction et son regard s'éclaire un peu, selon Magnus. Il sourit et continue sa course quand son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, son sourire se fane. Il hurle en accélérant sa course :

\- ALEXANDRE !

* * *

Chapitre 6 prochainement.

Lady oscar m'a corriger mes chapitres. et j'ai les ai donc tous reposter corriger. il n'y a pas de changement dans l'histoire elle même.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je suis complètement plongé dans mes pensées, trempé jusqu'aux os et je tremble de froid. Je marche sans but, essayant d'oublier mes problèmes. J'entends comme prisonnier D'un brouillard quelqu'un hurler mon nom… complet. Je redresse la tête et cherche l'origine du bruit. Tous les sons me reviennent comme si je venais de me réveiller et tourne la tête vers Magnus. A l'autre bout de la rue. Je souris en le voyant. Le simple fais de le voir me rend heureux. Je n'ai pas arrêté de marcher pour autant. Il court vers moi. Son visage blêmit alors qu'il hurle en accélèrent sa course.

-ALEXANDER !

Je comprends finalement trop tard ce qu'il se passe quand j'entends un klaxon insistant. Je tourne la tête et vois trop tard la voiture me foncer droit dessus. Mon regard se je ferme les yeux horrifié, je n'ai que le temps de me préparer à l'impact.

Je me sens projeter en arrière, des bras entourant mon torse. J'atterris lourdement sur le trottoir d'en face avec un corps plaqué contre le mien. Je grogne au choc violent entre mon corps et le béton. Rouvrent les yeux je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Magnus, car c'est bien lui, me crie dessus.

-MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONCIENT ! T'AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER IDIOT !

Je suis sous le choc. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Magnus en colère et hurler…. Et aussi…inquiet ? Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Et je finis par sourire malgré moi.

-ET ÇA T'AMUSE EN PLUS !

-Non... Désolé.

Il semble se calmer en me regardant. Il se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la regarde bêtement puis lui.

-Tu ne comptes pas rester coucher la toute la nuit. Viens. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Je prends sa main doucement.

-Pourquoi l'hôpital ?

-Tu saignes idiot.

-Juste Alec lui répondis-je en portant la main à ma tête qui me fait un mal de chien. Tout comme mon bras d'ailleurs.

Magnus ne lâche pas ma main une fois debout. Il m'entraîne doucement à sa suite. Effectivement direction l'hôpital

\- On peut juste aller à l'infirmerie aussi.  
\- Non...Trop loin. 

Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que Magnus soit si silencieux. Que se passe-t-il ? Il prend son portable de sa main libre et semble envoyer un message. Je réalise qu'à ce moment-là que le mien vibre toujours. Izzi doit être morte d'inquiétude. J'amorce un mouvement pour libérer ma main de la sienne mais il ressert sa prise.

-J'ai prévenu tes frères et sœurs. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour toi.

-J'irai leur parler.

\- Attends-toi à la colère de ta sœur. Elle n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages pendant qu'on parlait.

Je redresse ma tête vers lui.

-Vous parliez ? De quoi ?

Il entre dans l'hôpital, ignorant ma question, et m'amène du côté des urgences. Une blessure à la tête semble assez grave pour qu'on me fasse passer en priorité. Magnus n'a pas eu le droit de m'accompagner. Je ne suis pas surpris de le trouver dans la salle d'attente en sortant avec un bandage sur la tête et le bras mobilisé dans une atèle.

-Verdict ?

-Une commotion et une foulure de l'épaule

-T'as des médicaments ?

-Oui…. Magnus.

Sa froideur m'inquiète, même si ses questions semblent montrer son inquiétude. Il tourne enfin son regard de chat vers moi.

-Quoi ?

\- …rien.

Je baisse la tête et me dirige vers la sortie, empruntant le chemin du retour pour le campus.

-Il va falloir que l'on parle Alexander.

-Et de quoi ? Je suis fatigué là.

-Moi aussi. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de te courir après alors que toi tu t'en fiche. Merde Alec il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

Je le regarde mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Mais par ce qu'on est ami idiot !

-Vraiment ?

Je baisse la tête et m'excuse encore. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser avec lui. Je sens sa main glisser sur ma joue et relever ma tête face à lui.

-Ne t'excuse pas Alexander. Laisse-moi entrer dans le cercle très fermé de ton cœur.

Ça c'est déjà fait Magnus. Juste que je suis un mec hypersensible, naze en relation sociale alors je n'envoie sûrement pas les bons signaux.  
J'acquiesce doucement.

-Rentrons. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

Je ne dis rien et le suis jusqu'à notre chambre sans broncher. Ce soir-là, je suis tellement épuisé physiquement et moralement que je ne suis même pas allé me dissimuler dans la salle de bain pour me changer : Je me couche et m'endors rapidement. Épuisé et à moitié shooté par les médicaments.

Je me réveille à cause d'un bruit sourd et pressant. Je râle avant de redresser la tête vers mon réveil. 7h12. Merde je vais être à la bourre. Je me lève et souris en voyant Magnus se cacher sous son oreiller en maudissant l'importun qui tambourine à la porte.

-Lèves toi Magnus on va être en retard.

Lui annonçais-je en allant ouvrir. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je me prends une gifle assez violente avant d'entendre la propriétaire de la main m'hurler dessus. Je regarde ma sœur entrer et s'époumoner sur moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Me forçant à me baisser. Je la serre en retour.

Bon une gifle. Ça veut dire qu'elle s'est vraiment beaucoup inquiéter. Elle ne lève jamais la main sur moi d'habitude. Magnus nous regarde avec ses cheveux en bataille au réveil et descend de son lit en s'étirant comme un chat. Il salue Izzi en allant dans la salle de bain se préparer.  
Je baisse mon regard vers ma sœur quand elle daigne enfin me relâcher et soupire devant son regard perçant et inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la question et elle roule des yeux en me montrant le bandage sur ma tête.

-Oh ça… une rencontre un peu rude avec un trottoir.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais n'insiste pas. Je la regarde passer avec sa démarche gracieuse habituelle.

-Prépares toi grand frère les cours commencent dans moins d'une demie heure.

Puis elle disparait en fermant la porte. Je soupire et vais récupérer mes vêtements. Profitant de l'absence de monsieur paillette pour me changer. Je fais mon sac en quatrième vitesse.

-Magnus grouilles toi. Les cours vont commencer !

-Oui. Oui

Je regarde son sac en vrac et le ramasse afin de lui préparer. Comment ce mec a-t-il survécu avant mon arrivée ? Il sort et je lui donne son sac au moment de passer la porte de la chambre. Je ferme et on se retrouve à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

La semaine s'est dérouler tranquillement jusqu'au jeudi où Izzi a débarqué dans la chambre sans frapper. Magnus était sorti avec ses meilleurs amis. Notre relation est un peu tendue en ce moment. J'essaie de l'éloigner mais c'est difficile. J'avais, en effet, refusé d'aller avec lui, préférant lire un peu.  
Je redresse la tête vers ma sœur. Elle semble avoir transpiré. Et ses cheveux si impeccables en temps normal sont emmêlés. J'hausse un sourcil et m'assieds.

-Alec. Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'aime pas son regard profondément confus.

-Les parents exigent qu'on rentre pour les fêtes de fin d'année !

Je blêmis. Et moi qui espérais y échapper. Je baisse la tête sur mon livre. Régulant ma respiration.  
Je ne dois pas paniquer.

-C'est irrévocable ?

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, sûrement plus implorant que je ne le voudrais. Elle vient s'assoir face à moi et pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Je suis désolée Alec. On doit rentrer demain soir après les cours.

-…bien. Merci Izzi.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Obéis juste si je te demande de partir avec Max.

-Alec. On veut t'aider avec Max. Proteste-t-elle.

-Non. Je gère. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Tu sais que notre père peut être irrationnel quand il s'emporte.

-Je ne veux plus te voir revenir en morceau Alec.

Ces yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je l'attire contre moi et la serre dans mes bras.

-Izzi. Les blessures du corps ça se soigne. C'est rien.

-Non ce n'est pas rien Alec !

-Izzi !

Elle stoppe sa protestation et soupire. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et descends ma main contre sa joue.

-Ce n'est que deux petites semaines. Et il sera occupé avec ses galas de charité spécial Noël et sa fête du nouvel an. Tout ira bien.

Elle acquiesce, résignée, et reprend contenance. Elle lisse ses cheveux et me regarde à nouveau.

-Soit. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec Magnus ?

-Rien.

Ce qui se passe ? Magnus semble en savoir un peu trop sur moi et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit me prenne en pitié, surtout pas lui. Voilà ce qui se passe. Sauf que c'est toi qui lui a parlé. Et je le sais car ça a failli t'échapper. Je souffle et reprend mon livre.

-Alec. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois bien qu'il y a une certaine tension entre vous. Et ceux malgré la grande patience de Magnus.

-J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps seul.

-Il est ton ami.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui as parlé ?

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne le voudrais.

-On était inquiet pour toi. Et quand tu es revenu tu avais une commotion cérébrale.

-C'est ma vie merde Izzi. Tu ne peux pas juste aller la raconter à qui tu veux comme ça ! C'est à moi de choisir à qui j'en parle !

-Mais tu ne parles pas Alec ! À personne ! Même pas nous.

-Ça reste mon choix ! ...

Je soupir et décide de calmer le jeu. C'est pas le moment qu'on se prennent la tête tous les deux.

\- Tu devrais retourner voir Méliorn et en profiter avant les vacances.

Elle me regarde surprise, la bouche entrouverte. J'ai un petit sourire en coin.

-Je suis ton grand frère Iz. Je vois ce genre de chose.

-Réconcilie-toi avec Mags Alec, sinon ça va te bouffer pendant les vacances.

Puis elle se lève et sort sans rien ajouter de plus.  
Je souffle une nouvelle fois. Me rallonge et reprends ma lecture. Plus concentré sur ce que je dois faire avec le pailleté que sur l'histoire du livre.


	7. Chapter 7

Me voici de retour with the 7éme chapitre.

AVERTISSEMENT!

CE chapitre contains de la violence! AMES abstenir sensible.

Bonne lecture au Autre.

* * *

Nous sommes à la gare Izzi, Max et moi, et attendons l'arrivée du train nous menant droit en enfer. Je ne dis rien, mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles.  
Je n'ai pas pu parler avec Magnus avant le départ et je crois qu'Izzi a raison, je vais me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant. On n'arrive pas à rester fâcher lui et moi. Mais là, on n'a pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au point.  
Je regarde notre train arriver alors que la voix de l'hôtesse donne ses instructions je ramasse mon sac et la valise de ma sœur. Je commence à avancer en direction de notre wagon, mes frères et sœurs sur les talons. Tout le monde est trop calme. C'est le calme avant la tempête on va dire.  
Plus que trois heures. Je prends mon livre et laisse mes frères et sœurs jouer entre eux avec leurs téléphones.

Je vois la ville à l'horizon. Je referme mon livre et réveille Max et Izzi qui somnole. Je range mon livre et récupère nos bagages. Le train siffle à son entrée en gare. J'inspire un bon coup. On descend et rejoignons Hodge.  
Notre chauffeur mais également le majordome et plein d'autre truc à la « maison ».  
Nous chargeons les valises et les sacs et montons en voiture. Je reste silencieux alors qu'Izzi interroge Hodge sur l'ambiance au domicile familial.

-Vos parents sont d'assez mauvaise humeur. Je ne connais pas les problèmes de l'entreprise mais je vous conseille de vous faire discrets.

-Et concernant cette idée de mariage ?

Je ferme les yeux à la question de mon frère. Je ne veux pas épouser une étrangère. Mais je crois bien qu'une fois encore je n'aurais pas le choix.

-Votre père a invité le père de la jeune femme pour un dîner ce soir. En rentrant vous devrez aller vous préparer rapidement. Il est déjà tard.

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la voiture alors que je sens le regard de mes frères et sœurs me brûler la nuque. Je garde mon regard fixé sur le paysage alors qu'on sort de la ville pour rejoindre la villa.  
Un dîner ce soir. À peine arriver que ça va commencer...  
À l'arrivée on fait tous comme Hodge a ordonné. On file se préparer dans nos chambres et on redescend rapidement.

Je suis bien entendu le premier prêt, ma mère ne prend pas la peine de me saluer en me voyant. Elle me fait juste comprendre son dégoût sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, avant de passer dans la salle où mon père est en grande conversation avec l'autre homme

Je tire sur ma veste de costume, je calme ma respiration et tente de gérer mon stress. Quand je réussis à me calmer, je redresse la tête. Bien droite comme le reste de mon corps. C'est l'heure d'entrer dans la cage aux lions. Je pénètre alors dans la salle.

Il semblerait que mon père n'ai attendu que cela. À peine ai-je mis un pied qu'il me fait signe de s'approcher en souriant.

-Ah le voilà. Monsieur Branwell mon fils aîné Alexander.

-Voilà donc le garçon. Il semble être bien élevé

Je me rapproche et serre la main de l'homme. Je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise, cet homme me détaille de la tête aux pieds comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire marchandise. Ce que je suis à leurs yeux en fait.

Je cache mon mal être et souris poliment. Répondant à ces questions. Branwell c'est le nom de Lydia…  
Oh non. Me dites pas que je vais devoir me marier avec elle…

La conversation s'éternise de plus en plus avant que l'on ne passe à table. Il est déjà assez tard. Mon père et l'homme parle déjà des arrangements de l'entreprise alors que ma mère, elle, parle du mariage avec la femme Branwell. Izzi et Max son silencieux comme on l'attend d'eux.  
Moi je réponds toujours quand on me parle. Le sourire de façade faisant son effet, enfin je l'espère, alors que je me sens mourir à l'intérieur.

La fin du dîner vient beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Mon père et moi raccompagnons finalement nos invités. Une fois qu'ils sont partis le visage de mon père perd toute trace de joie et devient le visage de marbre habituel.

-Ils reviendront avec leurs filles la semaine prochaine. Tu as intérêt à être meilleur que tu ne l'as été ce soir Alexander.

Je me crispe à cette remarque. Ça n'a pas suffi… je ne dis rien quand mon père s'éloigne trop heureux qu'il se contente de cette simple remarque. Je file dans ma chambre. Je me débarrasse du costume et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je fais couler l'eau. J'augmente la température au maximum et me glisse dessous. Ça brûle. Assez pour rougir ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. J'en ai assez de cette vie. Assez de devoir mentir. Sourire. Je ne veux pas devenir un homme d'affaire je ne veux pas hériter de cette putain de société ni épouser Lydia. Je regarde ma lame de rasoir. Je la prends et la regarde. La dernière fois mon père a vu ces marques dans la cave. Et il n'a pas aimé du tout.

 _"Tu n'ai qu'une petite tapette faiblarde !"_

Avait-il hurler en continuant à me rouer de coups.  
Je soupire et me coupe quand même une fois. L'effet du sang coulant de mes veines me soulage. Je regarde l'eau rougir au fur et à mesure que les gouttes carmin tombent.

Ce n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin de me libérer alors je coupe encore une fois. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Je lacère ma peau avec la lame avec frénésie et arrête finalement quand je sens une douleur plus vive que les autres. Je me laisse tomber à genoux dans la douche et finis par comprimer les plaies. Je ferme les yeux le front collé contre la faïence. L'eau bouillante continuant à me brûler le dos. Le visage de Magnus m'apparaît et je serre les lèvres.

Il aurait vraiment honte s'il me voyait comme ça ... il partirait sûrement. Pourquoi s'emmerder avec un gars brisé comme moi quand on peut avoir qui on veut ?

Pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant ? je dois arrêter de penser à lui. M'en détacher. Je soupire, arrête l'eau et sors de la douche. Je soigne mes plaies et les cache sous un bandage. J'enfile mon pyjama et vais dans ma chambre

La première semaine se passe relativement bien. On s'offre nos cadeaux entre nous dans la sécurité relative de ma chambre. J'ai offert un collier à ma sœur alors que Max a eu un lot de manga. Eux m'ont tous les deux offert un livre.  
La journée fatidique est finalement arrivée. La veille du nouvel an.

Les Branwell sont revenus avec leur deux filles. Il y avait effectivement Lydia mais elle n'était pas l'aînée. Sa sœur Élodie, était tout le contraire d'elle. Brune avec des yeux marron. Grande et très fine. Hautaine. Crâneuse. Égocentrique. Elle semble habituée à ce que l'on cède à ses caprices. Et ce jour-là, elle avait décidé que moi, je devais l'emmener en ville et l'a courtisé comme il se doit.

-Non. Hors de question que je fasse cela.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux sachant déjà ce que je vais subir. Les représailles vont être douloureuses. Mon père ne laissera pas une telle rébellion sans conséquences.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

Les adultes tournent tous les quatre leurs regards sur moi alors que la brune me regarde de haut. Je sens l'angoisse monter. Mon père me prend par le bras serrant assez pour me faire comprendre de m'abstenir de continuer dans cette voie. Je plante mon regard dans celui d'Izzi, lui demandant silencieusement de sortir avec Lydia et Max.

Je ne tiens pas à ce que la blonde soit témoin de ça. Je rassemble mon courage et tourne mon regard vers la brune.  
Je vais sûrement me condamner mais tant pis. Je suis habitué maintenant.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas les filles hautaine et égocentrique.

-Alexander. Cela suffit !

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte!

-Comment peux-tu insulter ma fille ! Je suis navré Robert mais nous ne resterons pas alors que ton avorton insulte ma princesse.

\- Une princesse. Plus une garce arrogante et narcissique. Elle n'est même pas jolie la soit disant princesse !

En fait je crois que je viens de me condamner à mort. Je dois être complètement maso. Mais… j'en ai assez de subir en silence. Un mariage ? Et puis quoi encore.  
Sérieusement ? Je préfère prendre le risque avec Robert que de me condamner à vivre avec ça.

-Alexander !

-Tu devrais mieux éduqué ton garçon Robert. Nous Partons.

Mon père s'excuse devant les trois Branwell et les raccompagne. Je profite de ce moment pour filer. Il faut vraiment que je me sauve avant que mon père n'arrive.  
J'entre rapidement dans ma chambre et retire une fois de plus ma veste. Mon cœur tambourine violement dans ma poitrine alors que la peur s'immisce dans mes veines. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je sens le début d'une crise arrivé. Je dois absolument me calmer. J'ai peu de temps avant que Robert ne revienne et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas juste me sauver en laissant Izzi et Max. Mais en même temps si je reste…

Je me force rapidement à respirer, ressors de ma chambre et file dans les couloirs de la villa alors que j'entends mon père hurler mon nom.

Je me met à courir comme un dératé. Je ne sais pas par quel côté il va arriver mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je dévale les escaliers et me retrouve face à ma mère.

Son regard est froid. Elle est en colère et me gifle. Je la regarde aussi froidement qu'elle le fait avant de filer. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter verser son venin sur moi.

Je tente d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Elle est fermée ! Une panique s'immisce en moi. Non non non. Je dois sortir avant qu'il n'arrive. Je dois…

Je le vois finalement arriver au pas de course. Il est en haut des escaliers. Ses yeux noisette sont maintenant noirs de rage. Je regarde partout pour trouver une sortie et cours vers le couloir de l'aile droite. Je l'entends dévaler les escaliers et me courir après en me criant dessus. M'ordonnant de m'arrêter.

Je reconnais le couloir de son bureau. Et me fige quand la porte de cette pièce s'ouvre sur son ami... Malheureusement c'est l'hésitation de trop. Mon père m'empoigne par l'épaule et me met une droite monumentale. Je me retrouve projeté contre le mur. À moitié assommé.

-Je repasserais quand tu auras fini d'éduquer ton rejeton Robert.

-Je te rejoins plus tard Valentin.

Je redresse ma tête sonné et gémis de douleur quand mon père me relève en me tirant par les cheveux.

-Tu semblais vouloir aller par-là Alexander. Et bien allons y.

-Non…

-SILENCE !

Il hurle son ordre en me serrant la nuque. Me faisant prendre le chemin de l'enfer. Je tente de résister mais je ne peux rien faire face à lui.

Cette fois il me balance carrément dans les marches depuis le haut. Je roule jusqu'en bas sentant chaque marches dans ma chute. L'arrivée est rude et ma tête tourne.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser que les coups pleuvent sur moi. Il décharge toute sa haine sur moi. Autant par les coups que par la parole. Je sens mes os se briser sous les coups. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et crier sous la douleur. Je ne sais pendant combien de temps cela dure. Je sais juste que c'est fini quand il m'attrape par les cheveux et me traîne dans une cellule au fond de la salle. Je gémis à cause de mes os qui me font souffrir alors qu'il repart en claquant la porte. Je l'entends l'a fermé à clef et ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.

Je n'arrive plus à compter les jours. Je sais qu'il vient au moins une fois par jour voir deux pour me punir une fois encore. À chaque fois qu'il doit essuyer un refus de monsieur Branwell.  
Les coups ne sont plus la seule punition, Je me sens sale. Je ne dors plus beaucoup et quand c'est le cas je fais des cauchemars. Je n'ai même plus ma lame pour me soulager de tout ça.

Un jour il descend accompagner d'un médecin. Je le regarde venir. Les yeux vides. Le médecin me soigne et plâtre mon bras droit ainsi que ma jambe gauche. Il me bande les côtes dont au moins la moitié sont cassés. Ma respiration est difficile. J'ai fait plusieurs crises de panique ces derniers jours. Se soldant à chaque fois par une perte de conscience, et me valant une double punition ensuite.

Une fois que le médecin a fini sa besogne, il me fait la dispense pour mes cours de sport, l'ordonnance pour les médicaments et une autre pour des soins quand je serais de retour à New York. Ce dernier part et je frissonne de peur quand mon père s'accroupit devant moi.

-Tu vas retourner en cours. L'explication à ton état est un accident de voiture. Est-ce que c'est clair Alexander ?

-Oui père.

Ma voix est enraillée et tremblante.

-Je veux que tu sois le meilleur en cours. Tu vas être le major de ta promotion. Je vais te faire surveiller si jamais tu fais le moindre truc de travers c'est ta sœur qui subira les conséquences cette fois.

Mon souffle se coupe à cette annonce alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Le choc visible sur mon visage. Il rit alors que je relève mon regard horrifié vers lui.  
J'aurais dû commencer dès le début comme ça. Ça nous aurait évité un tas de problème.  
Il me relève et me donne une béquille pour me déplacer. Ce fichant évidemment pas mal de la douleur circulant dans mon corps à cause de tous ces mouvements brusque. Il remonte et je suis extrêmement FRAGILE. Le moindre mouvement me fait souffrir. Arrivé en haut il m'ordonne d'aller faire mes valises. J'obéis et m'éloigne le plus vite possible de lui. Bien trop heureux d'enfin sortir de ses griffes.  
Arrivé devant l'escalier menant a l'étage je grimace et commence à monter les marches une à une. Arriver à la moitié j'entends un hoquet horrifié. Je relève la tête et ne suis pas surpris de voir Izzi. Les mains sur sa bouche, dévaler les marches jusqu'à moi. Je ne peux pas laisser mon père s'en prendre à elle…  
D'un regard je lui fais comprendre de rien dire. Elle prend ma béquille et m'aide à atteindre l'étage. Son contact me fait mal. La bile me monte à la gorge alors que je me crispe.

Arrivé dans ma chambre je m'assieds sur mon lit pour reprendre mon souffle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids qui comprime mes poumons.

-Alec on ne peut pas laisser continuer ça. Il faut faire quelque chose.

-On repart pour l'école Izzi.

Max entre à ce moment-là et se fige en me voyant. Je lui fais signe d'entrer en silence. Ce qu'il fait avant de venir s'accroupir devant moi. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux aussi tristes.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est encore pire de cette façon…  
Si jamais on vous demande j'ai eu un accident de voiture.

-Alec…

-Non Max. il n'y a rien à ajouter. On retourne en cours et vous ne dites rien à personne.

Ils se taisent tous les deux. Je sais qu'ils voudraient m'aider. Mais Robert s'en prendrais alors à eux. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut sur moi. Mais qu'il ne les touche pas eux…

-Dites-moi quel jour on est ?

-Le 3 janvier. On repart ce soir pour l'école.

-Super. Max passe-moi mon sac.

-On la déjà fait.

Je regarde mon frère sortir mon sac de sous le lit.

-J'ai aussi planqué ça.

Il me tend mon téléphone. Ils sont vraiment géniaux tous les deux. Je le remercie en chuchotant presque et pose mon téléphone sur ma cuisse pour l'allumer avec ma main gauche. L'écran m'annonce plus d'une centaine de messages. Je vois qu'ils sont tous de Magnus. Je les lirais dans le train. Je referme mon téléphone et le glisse dans ma poche.  
Je rajoute les ordonnances dans mes bagages et me relève.

-Je vais me laver et me changer et je vous rejoins.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non Max. Juste si tu peux descendre mon sac.

Max le prend et sort avec. Je file dans la salle de bain alors qu'Izzi reste assis à mon bureau. Je ne peux même pas prendre une douche avec ces plâtres. J'attrape un gant et m'assieds sur le bord de la baignoire. Je commence à me laver du mieux possible, insistant particulièrement sur les partis intimes. Je me sens si sale. J'ai besoin de faire disparaître la crasse… Je frotte encore et encore mon ventre.

Si je pouvais laver mes entrailles je le ferais. J'arrête finalement en voyant les traces de sang suite à l'irritation. Je retiens un cri de rage et attrape mes vêtements. Je me rhabille doucement et ressors. Izzi est toujours là.

Je soupire et redescend lentement. Izzi reste à mes côtés mais j'ai refusé son aide. Notre père est en bas. Il me regarde avec insistance quand je passe devant lui. Son sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. J'aimerais tellement qu'il meurt. Tout le monde me trouve gentil, s'ils savaient comment je suis à l'intérieur… Il ne dit rien et je passe sans m'arrêter. Je monte en voiture et souffle une fois que l'on est sorti du terrain familial.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de this chapitre?

Comme VUs Aurez pu le constater, je aime a faire Souffrir Alec. mais bon il N'y a pas de bonne histoire sans douleur.

Vos avis il vous plais: 3


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoici avec le 8 éme chapitre.

cette fois ci un petit PDV Magnus. de temps en temps je ferrais un chapitre du coté Magnus histoir de mieux comprendre son comportement.

bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Magnus regarde les élèves partir pour les vacances de Noël, de son côté il restait à l'académie. Alec était parti la veille au soir avec son frère et sa sœur.  
Pourtant il avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui pour les vacances.

L'asiatique avait déjà tout prévu dans sa tête pour Noël, le cadeau d'Alec était déjà acheté. Il avait prévu de le sortir pour trouver des pulls ridicules de noël, un petit sapin et des décors. Et profiter de la magie de noël pour être un peu plus entreprenant avec le jeune homme. Mais tout était fichu. Son bel ange était rentré chez ses parents.

Magnus soupire et décide d'aller manger. En arrivant au self il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à rester là pour les vacances.

Il choisit de rester seul ce midi. Son moral n'étant pas au mieux depuis quelque temps.  
Sa relation particulière avec Alec le mettait dans tous ses états.

Ce dernier était devenu de plus en plus distant. Refusant de parler de quoi que ce soit si ce n'était de leurs devoirs. Passant de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il mangeait également moins.

Même ses frères et sœurs se retrouvaient de plus en plus éloignés de leur ainé.

Et Magnus en avait assez de cette situation. Il n'allait pas laisser Alec se détruire comme ça.

Il voulait Alexander. De toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Mais il le voulait aussi que ce dernier lui retourne ses sentiments. Il voulait qu'Alec lui fasse confiance pour lui parler, que ce soit de son penchant pour les hommes, ou de ses problèmes familiaux. Mais aussi de choses futiles comme leurs passions respectives. Il voulait qu'il soit à l'aise avec lui. Qu'il soit heureux avec lui. Qu'il l'aime…

Mais Alec était un tel idiot et tête de mule. Il refusait qu'on l'aide. Refusait la pitié. Mais personne n'avait pitié de lui merde ! Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse se faire du souci pour lui. Que l'on puisse l'aimer ?

Et tout le problème était là. Magnus était amoureux de lui. Et ce depuis le premier regard quand Alec est entré dans cette classe. Ce fut un véritable coup de foudre. C'est cliché ? Et alors ?

Il se souvient très bien de la maladresse du garçon brun qui est entré et n'a absolument pas lever la tête pour croiser le regard de ses nouveaux camarades.

Alec avais été envoyé à la place libre à côté de lui. La seule inoccupée. Oui, Magnus avais toujours une place libre à côté de lui avant l'arrivée d'Alec. Pourquoi ? Mais pour l'espace bien sûr. Le plaisir de pouvoir s'étaler sur une table double.

Enfin Magnus se souvenait surtout du regard d'Alec l'ayant détaillé de bas en haut. Ces magnifiques yeux bleu qui l'avaient sondé des pieds à la tête, son corps fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson, et les joues blanches du noiraude avaient viré à un magnifique rouge cramoisi quand il avait croisé son regard. Se rendant alors compte qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

Magnus avait profité alors de sa tchat légendaire, et de la timidité du magnifique ange qui lui était tombé dessus, pour le conduire partout et lui faire visiter l'académie. Et bien sûr il en avait profité pour l'intégrer à sa chambre.

Un exploit pour lui qui s'était toujours évertué à faire fuir un colocataire. Certes il aimait les gens, la fête et tout ce qui allait avec... Mais Magnus aimait aussi avoir son espace à lui. Un lieu où il pouvait se poser au calme et n'être déranger par personne.

Mais tous les sacrifices étaient bons pour parvenir à ses fins. Et aussi éviter que le charmant spécimen masculin qu'il avait croisé ne se retrouve avec un autre que lui à se faire draguer ou dieu ne sait quoi.

Possessif ? Lui ? Magnus Bane ? Non jamais…. Bon d'accord peut-être un peu…. Bien ! Il l'était énormément et jaloux aussi, mais il faut bien avoir de défauts non ?

Bref Magnus sortit de ses pensées une fois son repas fini. Il passa sa semaine à déambuler dans l'académie et dans la ville. Il avait d'ailleurs passé noël seul enfermé dans sa chambre.

Enfin après une semaine il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Le fait qu'Alec sois parti alors qu'ils s'étaient disputer lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait alors tenté de l'appeler pour s'expliquer. Il avait envoyé des messages pour les fêtes. Mais aussi pour lui dire combien il était déçu et blessé qu'il ne lui parle plus. Ou combien il était désolé.

Et puis l'absence de réponse d'Alec l'énervait, et des fois il envoyait un message stupide.  
Mais le pire fut quand il avait laissé deux lettre lui échapper dans un des derniers messages qu'il avait envoyé « LY » Magnus c'était maudit lui-même sur dix générations pour être un tel âne. Avec ça Alec ne répondrais jamais !

Les jours avaient défilé et Magnus avait continué à essayer de contacter Alec. De plus en plus inquiet. Ce qu'il savait des parents Lightwood n'était pas rassurant. Et lorsqu'il contacta Isabelle cette dernière répondait évasivement. Au début ça allait mais depuis quelques jours elle semblait plus… vide ?

C'était le dernier jour des vacances. Les élèves faisaient leur retour petit à petit.

Magnus tout excité de revoir enfin Alexander avais passé la matinée à nettoyer la chambre et au moins trois heures à se faire beau. Changeant plusieurs fois de vêtements, puis de maquillage afin d'assortir ses mèches à sa tenue.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand il reçut enfin le message tant attendu d'Alec.

 **À Magnus**

15h34

Salut. Désolé pour les messages mon père m'avait confisqué mon portable.

Magnus haussa un sourcil devant l'excuse. Il arrivait très bien a imaginé le bégaiement qu'Alec aurait eu à formuler cette phrase devant lui.

 **À Alec**

15h34

Qu'à tu fais pour qu'il te prenne ton téléphone ?

À Magnus

15h40

Il voulait que je ne sois pas distrait pour les fêtes en famille.

Magnus savait qu'Alec mentait. Il soupira, peiné. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Comme à chaque fois qu'Alec lui mentait ou évitait les sujets. Et s'il avait encore subit une des colères de son père ?

 **À Alec**

15h 42

Vous arrivez à quelle heure ?

À Magnus

15h 45

 **Bientôt. L'arrêt est prévu pour 16 heure.**

À Alec

15h46

Je vous attendrai à la gare.

À Magnus :

15h 48

Tu n'es pas obligé…

 **À Alec :**

15h 48

Je serai là. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Ces vacances ont été longues, seul, sans toi pour me réveiller et me forcer à faire mes devoirs. :-,

Magnus tapa son message en enfilant sa veste il avait dix minutes pour rejoindre la gare. Il allait devoir courir.  
 **  
À Magnus**

15 h48

Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs ?

Evidemment, il s'inquiète pour ses devoirs.

 **À Alec**

15h 50

Je te dis à tout de suite chéri

Magnus envoya son message avec un smiley qui envoie des baisers et sourit. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et couru hors du campus pour rejoindre rapidement la gare.

* * *

Le PDV Magnus vous a plus? est ce que c'est bien si j'en fais régulièrement?

vos avis s'il vous plais!


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà avec le 9ème Chapitre!

bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Chapitre 9

On est sur le trajet du retour à l'académie. Izzi est partie nous chercher un truc à manger et Max s'est encore endormi.  
Je décide alors de lire les messages de Magnus. Tous, un par un. C'est un mélange étonnant de sentiments : Des excuses, des engueulades, des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. Encore des excuses. De l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'inquiétude aussi.  
Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? « LY » ? Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les abrégés.  
J'aime écrire correctement. Je poursuis ma lecture et écoute ensuite les messages vocaux qu'il m'a laissé. Un peu tous sur le même schéma que les messages mais là je peux entendre sa voix. Ses émotions son bien plus palpables comme ça. Je suis bêtement heureux de l'entendre. Mais je ne dois pas… Je soupire et décide de quand même lui envoyer un message alors qu'Izzi arrive avec les sandwichs.

 **À Magnus :  
15h34  
Salut. Désolé pour les messages mon père m'avait confisqué mon portable.  
**  
C'est un peu boiteux… mais une réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

 **À Alec :  
15h34  
Qu'à tu fais pour qu'il te prenne ton téléphone ?  
**  
Oh… une excuse vite. Izzi me passe un sandwich que je pose avant de reprendre mon portable avec ma main libre. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité et si je lui dis que j'ai eu un accident il va s'inquiéter.

 **À Magnus :  
15h40  
Il voulait que je ne sois pas distrait pour les fêtes en famille.  
**  
Je soupire face à mon piètre mensonge et regarde dehors en attendant sa réponse. Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas y croire.

 **À Alec :  
15h 42  
Vous arrivez à quelle heure ?**

À Magnus :  
15h 45  
Bientôt. L'arrêt est prévu pour 16 heures.

À Alec :  
15h46

 **Je vous attendrai à la gare.**

Merde non. Si il vient il va voir mon état lamentable… bon en même temps c'est mon coloc il va forcément finir par me voir dans cet état lamentable. Tout Idris va me voir dans cet état de loque EN FAIT… Il ne gobera jamais l'excuse de l'accident de voiture non plus…

 **À Magnus :  
15h 47  
Tu n'es pas obligé…**

À Alec :  
15h 47  
Je serai là. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Ces vacances ont été longues, seul sans toi pour me réveiller et me forcer à faire mes devoirs. -)

Je soupire encore et regarde Izzi. Elle pianote elle aussi sur son téléphone.

-Magnus nous attend à la gare.

-Tu lui as dit pour ton état ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Très mauvaise idée. Une violente douleur me vrille le crâne. Izzi me lance un regard me signifiant clairement que je suis un idiot.  
Mon téléphone vibre et je regarde son message. On reprend les cours demain et il n'a pas fait ses devoirs ?!  
 **  
À Magnus :  
15 h48  
Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs ?**

À Alec :  
15h 50  
Je te dis à tout de suite chéri !

Il n'a pas répondu. Non je n'y crois pas ! Cet idiot passe son Bac l'année prochaine. Il pourrait être un peu plus sérieux !

-Tu l'aimes Alec.

Je regarde ma sœur, interloqué, par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. De quoi est ce qu'elle me parle ?

-Pardon ?

-Magnus. Tu l'aimes. Et c'est réciproque.

-C'est impossible Izzi !

Mon ton est froid. Mais aussi triste. Jamais je ne pourrais tenter quoi que ce soit avec Magnus. Il y a un tas de raison à ça, et la plus importante mes parents. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qui arriverait si mon père apprenait que je sors avec un garçon.

-Alec. Pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas une chance ? Tu es heureux avec lui.

-C'est non Izzi. Et je ne veux pas en parler.

Je coupe court à la conversation, encore, et regarde dehors. Je ne peux pas être avec Magnus. Notre père s'en prendrait à elle, peut-être même à Max. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse les coups. Les viols ne sont pas un risque. Ils me sont « réservés » : Soit disant qu'il veut me guérir de ma maladie. Et puis je ne le mérite pas. Magnus n'as pas à sortir avec un gars brisé. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

 _"Tout le monde est trop bien pour toi Alec."_

Les phrases que me dit ma mère résonnent dans ma tête alors que je ferme les yeux, mon front posé contre la vitre. Je sais que c'est uniquement pour me détruire… et ça marche… par ce qu'ils ont raison…. Ils sont trop bien pour moi… et je ne vais pas souiller Magnus plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Mais là je suis juste trop épuisé pour me battre.

J'ai passé cinq jours dans la cave. Je n'ai pas dormi plus de six heures en tout. Je suis dans un état lamentable. J'ai d'énormes cernes noirs sous les yeux en plus de ressembler à un zombie. Couvert de pansements. Et ma peau déjà blanche de nature est encore plus pâle.  
Je souffle alors que le train entre en gare. Je me lève et secoue Max pour le réveiller. Puis descends les bagages avec mon bras valide avant de récupérer ma béquille.  
C'est extrêmement dur de marcher avec une seule jambe et une seule béquille. Max sort en premier avec mon sac et le sien. Je n'aime pas lui faire porter mes affaires. Je sais bien que cela ne le dérange pas mais… c'est gênant.

Les gens ne font pas spécialement attention, je serre les dents dès que l'un d'eux me rentre dedans mais continue d'avancer. Le moindre petit choc résonne dans mon corps et c'est juste atroce.  
L'étape des marches. Je soupire et descends encore plus lentement. Evidemment, avec mon adresse légendaire, j'arrive à glisser en passant sur le quai et me m'imagine déjà étalé à terre. Je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement alors que j'anticipe déjà la vague de douleur que je vais subir. Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

La douleur arrive violement et un gémissement m'échappe, mais ce n'est pas dû au choc. Non, c'est une paire de bras qui m'ont rattrapé et me serrent contre un corps chaud. J'halète et rouvre les yeux. La douleur est diffuse mais j'arrive quand même à reconnaître l'odeur. Magnus. Il me tient contre lui. Et je me trouve à aimer cette position. Sa chaleur. Son odeur.

-Oh Alexander… Est-ce que ça va ?

Il m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds. Enfin mon pied. Et me fait tourner la tête face à lui. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'inquiétude dans son regard. Peut-être le jour où il m'a empêché de me faire écraser…  
Je suis incapable de parler. J'ai la gorge nouée. Je me contente d'un signe de tête et rebaisse le regard à la question suivante.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé ?!  
-Je…  
-Pas un autre mensonge.

Je le regarde se retourner vers ma sœur et mon frère.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir vous non plus ?  
-Nous sommes désolés Magnus… On a revu Alec que ce matin avant le départ.  
-Hum. Si on pouvait aller faire ça ailleurs…

On tourne à l'unisson la tête vers Max qui enchaîne :

-Alec va s'effondrer si on le garde debout comme ça.

Il a raison. Ma jambe tremble. Magnus soupire et prend mon sac de la main de Max. Il vient me soutenir et remplace ainsi ma béquille.

-J'ai bien fait d'appeler un taxi alors.

Nous finissons par nous retrouver tous les quatre dans l'entrée du dortoir. Je dis à Izzi et Max qu'on se verra plus tard et prends la direction de ma chambre. L'étape des marches est tout aussi difficile que les autres fois, et malheureusement on n'a pas d'ascenseur. Enfin si, il y en a un. Mais il est toujours en panne.  
Je monte donc une à une les marches, surveillé de près par Magnus. Je suis épuisé et j'ai faim mais je ne pourrais rien avaler. Les tremblements de ma jambe se sont étendus à tout mon corps, à cause de l'épuisement et de l'effort.  
Un cri peu viril m'échappe quand je me sens soulevé telle une mariée et regarde Magnus, choqué.

-Je m'occupe de toi chéri.

Je dis rien, trop épuisé, et laisse donc ma tête retomber contre son épaule et souffle. Je me sens de nouveau enveloppé dans sa chaleur et retiens à grande peine un soupir de soulagement.  
Il monte rapidement et ouvre la porte, avec son coude, malgré le fait que je sois dans ses bras. Puis, il me dépose sur mon lit avant d'aller récupérer mon sac. Il referme derrière lui et va me chercher un verre d'eau sans que je n'aie rien à dire.  
Il faut que je l'arrête, qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi... mais il est déjà en train d'ouvrir mon sac et de ranger mes affaires. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir l'éloigner ? Je vais lui faire du mal… mais si je ne le fais pas, ce sera pire.

-Magnus… je vais le faire.  
-Mis à part si tu comptes m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et si tu ne veux pas parler alors tu te reposes. Tu as une tête affreuse et tu as maigri.

Son ton est sec. Je ne dis rien et me contente de fixer le vide. C'est tellement dur. Aller. Un effort.

-J'ai eu un accident… de voiture…

Je le vois du coin de l'œil se retourner vers moi. Mais je ne vois pas son expression fermée et froide.

-Je vois. C'est donc ça la raison officielle.  
-Oui.

Je l'entends soupirer et reprendre son rangement.

-Fais-moi signe quand tu me jugeras digne de connaître la vraie raison.

J'entends distinctement dans sa voix qu'il est blessé. Je sais qu'il voudrait que je lui parle.  
Il referme mon sac vide et le glisse sous mon lit avant d'aller vers la porte.

-Je vais te ramener à manger. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je ne réponds pas, encore une fois, et le laisse partir. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Sinon je suis mort. Je me hisse un peu plus sur mon lit et m'allonge, m'écroule plutôt. Mon dieu que c'est bon d'être sur un matelas. Je ferme les yeux et soupir de soulagement.

Quand Magnus revint dans la chambre, Alec s'était endormi tout habillé. Le pailleté dépose alors le repas du noiraude sur le bureau et commence à le déshabiller doucement, avec précaution afin de ne pas le réveiller. Mais les plâtres gênent pas mal les manœuvres.  
Une fois qu'Alec fut en caleçon Magnus fut horrifiée par les dégâts visibles sur son corps. Les côtes étaient bandées. Il avait le corps couvert de bleus. Quelques plaies recouvertes par un pansement. Magnus regarda alors les bandages autour des poignets d'Alec. Il en défit un doucement et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son Alexander en était arrivé au point de s'automutiler... Il devait agir.  
Magnus refit le bandage et couvrit Alec doucement avec une plus forte certitude qu'Alec lui mentait. Puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, se jurant de le sortir cet enfer, et de le protéger quoi que cela lui coûte.  
Il allait notamment devoir revoir sa tactique d'approche. Au début il avait prévu d'être bien plus entreprenant au retour du noiraud. Mais avec son état, il allait devoir continuer en douceur.

Je me réveillais le lendemain au son de l'alarme. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais j'entends parfaitement une personne bouger dans la pièce. J'attends un peu et arrive enfin à papillonner des yeux, agressé par la lumière aveuglante de la lampe.  
Je ne me souviens pas de m'être coucher et encore moins déshabiller. Je me redresse en position assise et laisse échapper un grognement à cause de la douleur permanente. Je tourne mon regard vers Magnus en même temps que lui tourne le sien vers moi.

-Bonjour chéri.

-Alec, Magnus. C'est Alec.

-Peu importe. Lève-toi. Je vais t'aider à te préparer.

Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit. Je baisse la tête sur mes mains regarde les bandages à mes poignées et les cache sous la couette.  
Magnus adossé à son bureau les bras croisé sur son torse et déjà prêt me regarde. Je relève juste mon regard vers lui.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux. Mais là, nous n'avons pas le temps. Et si tu as peur que je vois tes blessures c'est trop tard : C'est moi qui t'ai mis au lit hier.

Je blêmis et ferme douloureusement les yeux. Je l'entends décroiser ses bras et venir vers moi. Il me donne un verre avec deux cachets en m'indiquant qu'ils sont pour lutter contre la douleur

Je les avale alors que lui s'accroupit à côté du lit et prends ma main. Je tressaille.

-Alexander. Ne peux-tu juste essayer de me faire confiance ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ni te rejeter.

De toute façon je ne pourrais pas m'habiller seul. Je redresse mes yeux vers lui et acquiesce. Il dégage alors doucement les couvertures de mon corps et m'aide à sortir du lit.

Une fois l'épreuve des vêtements passée, Magnus me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire doux et triste. La vision de mon corps aussi meurtri le fait souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas raconter. Rien révéler...

-Prêt pour affronter le monde extérieur ?

Je lève mon regard vers la porte et sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer et mes mains devenir moites. Non. Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Jamais.  
Je reprends contenance et hoche fermement la tête, une lueur de détermination farouche éclairant mes yeux.

* * *

Tadam!

Est ce que cela vous a plus?


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le chapitre 10.

pour ceux qui lise Mermaid j'ai reposter le dernier chapitre apparemment il y avait de l'anglais dans les phrases et ce n'est pas normal. je pense que c'est mon traducteur automatique qui c'est glisser la pendant le poste.

je suis désoler de la gène occasionner et vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10

Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver?  
J'ai pourtant toujours fais ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je n'ai jamais dévié du chemin qu'ils avaient tracé pour moi. Toujours affronter les épreuves la tête haute. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où je l'ai rencontré. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas craquer.  
Je relève le regard vers la source de mes tracas.  
Il me fait signe depuis l'autre bout des jardins. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et lui faire un signe en retour. Il parle alors à son voisin avant de courir vers moi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que mon regard ne semble pas vouloir le quitter. Ce que j'aimerais être libre d'être avec lui, mais je dois absolument l'éloigner de moi. Je soupire et me force à détourner le regard de lui. Me préparant à faire la pire chose de ma vie.  
Je redresse mon regard froid vers lui alors qu'il s'assied à côté de moi. Je me force à garder un masque impassible et me lance :

\- Magnus. Ça ne peut pas continuer.

Il perd son sourire et me regarde. Son visage devient sérieux, et une lassitude visible s'installe dans son regard.

-De quoi tu parles Alexander ?  
-Toi et moi. Je ne peux pas.  
-Alexa…  
-Non. Magnus... je suis désolé mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
-Pas pour moi ! Ni pour toi !

Je n'ai jamais entendu son ton être aussi peiné. Je ne peux pas le regarder et le chasser.

-C'est à cause de tes parents ? Encore ?  
-Peu importe. Lasse-moi juste seul.  
-C'est hors de question.

Il se relève et se met face à moi. Il me force à relever la tête alors que je me crispe au contact de ses doigts.

-J'en ai assez Alexander. Tu veux que je parte. Bien. Dis le moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard de chat est plongé dans le mien. Il est si déterminé. Toutes ses émotions se reflètent dans ses yeux : Colère, peine, tristesse, frustration. Je dois le faire, le repousser. Je dois protéger ma famille.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi ?  
-À ton avis ?

Je ne réponds pas et libère mon visage. J'aime ce gars. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Mise à part mettre mes sentiments en bouteille. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que mon père l'apprenne. Izzi… sera la première à en payer les conséquences. je ne peux pas. Je dois protéger ma famille.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.  
-Si tu le veux. Sauf que tu as peur.

Son ton monte en exaspération alors qu'il s'accroupit et me force à garder mon regard face à lui. Il prend un ton doux, comme si il ne voulait pas effrayer un petit animal blessé.

-Alexander. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tes frères et sœurs m'ont parlé. Je peux vous aider. Mais seulement il faut que tu me parles.

Mon pouls s'accélère. Non. Personne ne doit savoir. Je ne veux pas… Izzi et Max ne savent pas ce qu'il me fait. Comment ont-ils pu me trahir comme ça ?

-Non tu ne sais rien.  
-Chéri. Il va finir par te tuer… Je ne peux pas laisser faire.  
-Mags…  
-Alexander. Je sais qu'il y a plus que les coups. Je le sais.

Il caresse ma joue, son ton est ferme mais garde sa douceur.  
Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge, je détourne le regard et commence à trembler. Comment peut-il savoir ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Pourquoi ? Comment Magnus peut-il savoir pour ça ?

-Alec. Respire.

Je ne peux pas ! Je m'exhorte au calme, les yeux fermés. Je tente tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa main sur ma joue, son pouce la caresse doucement.

-Ne te torture pas, laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne veux plus qu'il te touche.  
-Je ne peux pas Mags… je…Izzi…  
-Izzi est une grande fille. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Alexander ?

Les larmes se forment dans mes yeux. Je les retiens du mieux que je peux mais Magnus est une tornade. Et il balaie tous les murs que j'ai montés autour de mon cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui résister ? Je ne peux pas le repousser… c'est trop dur.

-Oui… mais.

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et fixe son regard AU mien.

-Pas de mais. Je vais te sortir de là Alexander, et il ne touchera ni à toi ni à tes frères et sœurs. Tu dois juste accepter de m'en parler.

-Je ne peux pas…

Ma voix meurt dans un sanglot alors que je baisse la tête. Je vais être majeur dans quelque mois, mais pas Izzi, ni Max. Si je venais qu'a partir en les laissant la bas, qui sais ce que nos parents feront. Robert pourrais transférer sa colère sur l'un d'eux. Je serais libre, Mais à quelle pris. Et Même si Izzi et Max n'était pas là, je n'aurais jamais le courage de me libéré. Robert a trop de relation, il me retrouverait sans aucunes difficultés. Il me ramènerait et les conséquences seraient terribles.

Magnus me sert dans ses bras malgré mes tremblements dont je n'ai pas conscience. Il me berce doucement en murmurant des mots rassurants à mon oreille. Je me raccroche à lui et ferme les yeux. Je n'y arrive pas… je devrais le rejeter mais je n'en ai pas la force.

On s'est réunis. Max, Izzi, Magnus et moi. Et on a parlé. Je n'ai absolument rien révélé sur ce qui se passe dans cette salle. Mais on a finalement accepté l'aide de Mags. Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre mais il transpire la confiance et il est plus que déterminé.  
Izzi n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que notre père se servait d'elle pour me faire obéir. Elle a crié et m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je suis le grand frère; L'aîné. C'est à moi de les protéger, à moi de les garder à la surface, même si pour ça c'est moi qui dois couler.  
On a finalement changé de sujet quand notre groupe d'amis arriva au compte-goutte. D'abord Jace et Clary. Puis Ragnor et Méliorn. Catarina et Simon avec Raphaël. Le groupe au complet quoi.  
Je regarde le groupe interagir. Izzi sort finalement avec Méliorn. On a d'ailleurs eu quelques démêlés lui et moi. Je sais qu'Izzi saura se défendre. Seulement les blessures du cœur sont les pires. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Non je m'inquiète plus pour Max car il semble être proche de Ragnor. Ils ont une passion commune pour un jeu en ligne, sont souvent en train de parler de chose que seul Simon arrive à comprendre hormis eux deux. Ils passent de plus en plus de soirées ensemble.  
Ils sont trop proches. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je sens une main serrer la mienne.

-Calme chéri.

Je regarde Magnus. Évidement. Qui d'autre oserait être si tactile avec moi ? Les autres se retrouvent froidement rejetés dès qu'ils ne font que m'effleurer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont les grands dragueurs qui s'approchent de MA FAMILLE ?

-Je te signale que Magnus est dans le top 3 des plus grands dragueurs de cette école.

Jace bien sûr. Ce n'est pas faux ce qu'il dit. Mais Magnus et moi ne sommes ensemble.

-Par ce que tu n'en es pas un toi ?

Il hausse les épaules pour seule réponse avec un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres. La rousse le frappe derrière la tête alors que le blond change de sujet.

-Et si on dessinait sur les plâtres d'Alec ?!

Oh non. C'est quoi cette idée ? J'écarquille les yeux alors que tout le groupe s'extasie à l'idée, chacun commentant ce qu'il va dessiner. Et Magnus, ce traître, participe activement à la planification : ils se divisent en deux groupes. Un pour le bras. L'autre pour la jambe.  
Je lance un regard suppliant à Jem. Le seul susceptible d'avoir pitié de moi en ce moment. Il fait un sourire compatissant et canalise Will qui est dans le même genre d'excitation que Jace, ou Magnus. Je soupire alors que Clary trace déjà des sections pour chacun sur les deux plâtres.  
Jem et Will sont arrivés d'Angleterre au retour des vacances, et apparemment ils sont des amis de Magnus, mais Will semble aussi être affilié à Jace.  
Jem est un peu comme moi, calme et posé. Physiquement il semble fait d'argent. Cheveux, et yeux gris acier. Une peau un peu pâle mais pas vraiment blanche.  
Will est différent, des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, grande taille, on le confond souvent avec moi de loin. Ce qui nous différencie sont bien évidement les traits du visage, mais surtout notre attitude. Là où je suis renfermé et timide, Will est tout l'opposé. C'est-à-dire confiant, sociable et surtout il dit ce qu'il pense sans prendre le temps d'y penser.  
Je reporte mon attention sur Clary, elle dessine en premier sur ma jambe. Alors que Simon a attaqué mon bras. Raphaël observant par-dessus son épaule.  
Je suis assis sur un banc. La jambe tendue dessus et le bras posé sur la table. Je regarde ce qu'ils font tour à tour. Et Simon se débrouille bien d'ailleurs. Les dessins se succèdent, mes plâtres se colorant des univers de chacun.

Les semaines passent. Magnus est encore plus protecteur envers moi. J'évite du mieux que je peux de partir sur nos sentiments. Cela a tendance à finir en larmes. Et bien sûr ce n'est pas lui qui pleure comme un bébé. Et malgré l'assurance qu'il me donne EN affirmant qu'il n'arrivera rien à mon frère et ma sœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont mon père est capable. Ni des relations qu'il a. Il pourrait détruire sa vie. Et ce serait encore une fois ma faute.

Magnus est régulièrement au téléphone, il parle dans des langues étrangères. Et je me retrouve fasciné par les sons qui sortent de ses lèvres. C'est tellement chaud… Alec non ! Ne part pas dans ce sens.  
Magnus s'appuie nonchalamment contre son bureau, son bras libre prenant appui sur le bord, une jambe croisée sur l'autre alors qu'il parle encore dans cette langue. Ce mec est décidément trop sexy. Mon regard dérive le long de son corps, remontant de ses longues jambes finement musclées à ses hanches étroites. Puis son ventre plat cachant sûrement des abdos et enfin son torse une fois de plus exposé par une chemise bien trop ouverte.  
Mon regard se perd finalement sur ses lèvres qui remuent au rythme de ses paroles. Cette langue sonne comme une mélodie envoûtante, sa voix vibre en moi. J'ai chaud, je lèche ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser me prend. Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'il raccroche son téléphone et se rapproche de moi.  
Je crois que mon cerveau est en mode off. Assis sur mon lit, je le regarde approcher de sa démarche féline. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je crois que mon cerveau a disjoncté. J'attrape sa chemise et le fais se pencher vers moi. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui me prend ni ce que je fais mais je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je le sens bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un délicieux frisson descend le long de ma colonne alors que les battements de mon cœur s'affolent en une dans endiablée. Une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre se place derrière ma nuque. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres. Je les entrouvre, plus guidé par mon instinct qu'autre chose. Cette fois un feu d'artifice éclate en moi alors que sa langue vient fouiller ma bouche. L'explorant sous tous les angles avant de venir caresser la mienne.  
On finit par rompre le baiser et je relâche sa chemise. Je rougis en réalisant ce que je viens de faire. Je tente de m'excuser mais bafouille lamentablement, luttant avec les mots qui ne sortent absolument pas comme je le voudrais. Magnus sourit doucement et caresse ma joue.  
Je ferme les yeux et le repousse doucement. Il retire sa main et recule. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Comment j'ai pu craquer comme ça ? Je suis mortifié par ce que je viens de faire. Comment je vais justifier mes gestes qui ressemble fortement à de la fuite alors que je lui saute dessus de cette façon ? Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Et si Robert l'apprend ? Non… il ne doit jamais savoir…

-Alexander ?

Le son de sa voix me ramène brutalement sur terre. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge alors que l'angoisse me prend au ventre. Je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment. Je fuis.  
Je me relève et vais m'enfermer, aussi vite que je peux, dans la salle de bain. Je tente de réguler ma respiration et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse Alec ! Je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, posant mes mains de chaque côté du lavabo tête baissées. Je lutte contre la monté d'angoisse, montant en moi tel un raz de marée, afin d'essayer de reprendre mes esprits. Je redresse mon regard et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

* * *

Alors? :3 ça vous a plus?

un petit commentaire s'il vous plait!


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Alexander tente régulièrement de couper les ponts avec lui, de le repousser. Il sait que c'est uniquement pour protéger son frère et sa sœur du courroux de leur père. Mais s'il prenait la peine de l'écouter deux secondes ! Et de lui parler ! Il pourrait l'aider.

Mais non Alexander Lightwood était, est, et sera toujours une pu... de tête de mule !  
Alec ne veux pas que quiconque sache ce qui lui est arrivé.  
Mais Magnus a bien vu les marques sur son corps. Il sait reconnaître celles de violence physique et celles causées par violence sexuelle

Magnus a pris sa décision. Une rage incommensurable se loge dans son ventre en pensant au paternel Lightwood. Robert ne touchera plus son Alexander. Et il va payer cher. Oh oui, très très cher.  
Foi de Bane, Robert ne va pas s'en tirer indemne. Voir peux être pas s'en tirer du tout. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Une douce agonie accompagnée de la douce mélodie que serait les hurlements du père.

Contrairement à ce qu'Alec pense, Magnus sait très bien à qui il a à faire. Il doit parler avec Ragnor.  
Ce soir-là il laisse Alec seul dans le dortoir. Il n'aime pas le faire, mais Alec a aussi besoin de ses moments de solitude. Surtout que peu de temps avant de partir Magnus avait appelé un ami pour régler certains détails de son plan, et il n'avait pas manqué le regard désireux et fiévreux du noiraud, parcourant son corps alors qu'il était nonchalamment appuyé sur son bureau. C'est bon signe ça. Même très bon signe. Si Alec libère ses désirs, Magnus allait pouvoir monter à la vitesse supérieure.  
Quand il raccroche, s'approchant de son sublime colocataire, il a en tête d'oser un premier baiser, le regard de feu braqué sur lui l'incitant à tenter une approche. Mais Alexander le prit de court. Il attrapa sa chemise et l'attira vers lui.

Un courant électrique parcourut alors tout le corps du pailleté. Alexander l'embrasse, de son plein gré avec une ardeur dévorante. Et aussi une bonne dose d'inexpérience.  
Mais dieu que c'est bon !  
Magnus réagit peu de temps après et lui rend rapidement son baiser avec la même passion, remontant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre trouve une place sur sa nuque.  
Magnus caresse les lèvres de son ange avec sa langue et profite de sa surprise pour la glisser dans sa bouche. Ils ne rompirent le contact que quand leur deux corps exigèrent un peu d'oxygène.  
Alec desserra son étreinte de la chemise de l'asiatique et rougie. Avait-il agit par impulsion ? Magnus s'approche et caresse doucement sa joue. Alexander semble se battre avec lui-même. Il ferme les yeux et repousse l'autre homme. Magnus comprend le message et retire sa main, faisant un pas en arrière. Si Alec a besoin d'espace il va lui en donner. Le problème c'est le trouble visible sur le visage du jeune homme. Il tente de l'appeler pour attirer l'attention du garçon. Mais la réaction est différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Alec se relève soudainement et fuit dans la salle de bain. Marchant sur sa jambe encore plâtrée.  
Bon visiblement ce n'est pas encore ça.  
Mais le désir est là, bien présent, et puissant vu comment son jeune amour vient de littéralement lui sauter dessus. Il va attiser ce désir. Lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'au point de rupture. Et là, hum. Rien que d'y penser Magnus fut parcouru d'un long frisson.

Il veut faire oublier, laver le corps et l'esprit d'Alexander. Lui faire comprendre que l'amour existe. Qu'il est beau. Puissant. Et qu'il ne doit pas le mettre de côté, l'oublier, le repousser de la sorte. Non ! Il faut agir et vite. Le garçon ne doit pas se renfermer jusqu'à être imperméable à toute attention. Tout le monde n'est pas immonde comme Robert. Magnus va lui faire comprendre tout cela. Mais d'abord, il va devoir user de patience, de génie et de persuasion.

Il attend patiemment qu'Alec sorte finalement de la salle de bain. Alec s'excuse maladroitement et s'isole.  
Magnus profite de ce moment pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant le noiraud avec lui-même. Il doit passer à l'action, et laisser le temps à Alec de réfléchir.

Il rejoint Ragnor dans son dortoir. Il doit parler avec ses acolytes à propos de ce qu'il prévoit de faire.  
Il frappe et la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Raphael est là aussi et Simon avec. Merde. Il faut qu'il fasse partir le jeune geek sans éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier. Il a tendance à se la jouer Sherlock quand un mystère se présente.  
Magnus envoie un texto à Catarina en même temps qu'il pénètre dans la chambre de son ami.

\- Sheldon, Isabelle m'a demandé de t'envoyer. Il semble qu'elle a un problème avec son ordinateur.

-Simon. Mon nom c'est Simon !

\- Pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé à Max ?

Magnus adresse un regard noir et significatif à Raphaël. Cet idiot allait foutre son plan en l'air.

\- Elle a demandé Sharwin.

Simon soupire et s'excuse auprès de son petit ami avant de sortir. Croisant par la même occasion Catarina à la porte. Magnus envoie alors un message à Isabelle afin qu'elle s'occupe de distraire Simon. Car oui, il se souvient très bien de son nom, c'est juste tellement amusant de le titiller comme ça.  
Ainsi, une fois débarrassé du geek, l'asiatique ferme la porte à clés et isole phonétiquement la pièce d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Que se passe-t-il Magnus ? Nous n'utilisons pas la magie ici normalement.

Bane se retourne vers son ami à cornes et leur demande à tous de s'assoir. Une longue conversation va suivre. Il s'assied avec eux et commence à leur parler des problèmes chez les Lightwood. Des problèmes d'Alec, sans trop en révéler non plus, Alec ne lui pardonne jamais. Sans oublier ceux d'Isabelle.  
Car oui, isabelle a aussi des problèmes. En plus de chercher à aider son grand frère qui refuse qu'elle se mêle des problèmes concernant leurs parents, elle doit également gérer avec les exigences de leur mère.  
En temps normal Isabelle aurait purement et simplement envoyé chier leur chère maman, mais elle ne peut pas le faire sans laisser ses frère derrière elle. Et il est hors de question de laisser Alec ou Max. Les frères et sœurs sont décidément bien protecteurs les uns envers autres. Mais si seulement ils parlaient ensemble au lieu d'essayer de cacher leurs problèmes aux autres.  
Les conflits entre mère et fille dégénèrent rapidement. Heureusement Maryse n'utilise pas la violence comme son mari. Mais elle est un maître dans le maniement des mots, et même si la jeune Lightwood ne se laisse pas démonter, les paroles blessent. Et Isabelle refuse que son grand frère sache. Il a assez à traiter avec leur paternel.  
Magnus va devoir prendre en compte le problème Maryse. Il ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle ait son mot à dire dans les sévices que subit son fils. Oui, se débarrasser définitivement des deux parents serait le plus simple et le plus efficace.  
La bleue fut la première à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Pourquoi nous dire tout cela Magnus ?

\- Je vais leur parler de nos pouvoirs et du monde obscur.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas enfreindre nos lois ?

\- Ragnor, il me semble que Max est assez proche de toi. Qu'aurais tu fais si c'était lui et non son frère qui avait enduré tout cela ?

\- Son père serait déjà mort.

\- J'y compte bien, seulement c'est un membre du cercle. Je dois être prudent, Valentin peux être dangereux. Et Maryse est un facteur non négligeable.

\- As-tu trouvé pourquoi les enfants Lightwood ne savent rien sur le monde obscur ? Ils sont sensés le connaitre non ?

L'attention de Magnus se tourne alors sur son ami vampire.

\- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi les enfants sont tenus à l'écart de ce monde, mais ils restent des Lightwood. J'ai promis à Alec de le sauver lui, Izzi et Max.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Ma chère Catarina, je vais avoir besoin de vous quatre, et j'ai déjà contacté Tessa.

\- Est-ce qu'on met Jace, Clary et Simon dans la confidence ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ragnor. Clary est la fille de Valentin, et Jace le fils d'un autre membre du cercle.

\- Oui, mais eux sont au courant de leurs héritages.

\- Mais sont-ils contre le cercle ? Ne sont-ils pas devenus nos amis, justes pour se rapprocher de puissantes créatures obscures ?

\- Simon ne me trahirait pas comme ça.

-Raphaël, loin de moi l'idée de briser tes rêve mais Simon est le meilleur ami de Clary, il l'était bien avant de te rencontrer. Il est jeune et n'a connu que toi. Rien ne prouve qu'il ne va pas te trahir.

\- Il ne me trahira pas Magnus.

\- Bon stop ! On sait tous que Simon est amoureux de Raphaël. Le problème ce n'est pas lui. Le problème et de savoir si les deux autres sont avec nous.

\- Catarina a raison.

Magnus réfléchis, il n'y a aucun moyen de connaître la fidélité de ces deux-là. À moins de les confronter, mais ils pourraient encore mentir. Il reste alors la solution de les soumettre à la potion de vérité. Là ils seraient forcés de dire la vérité. Mais comment leur demander sans éveiller leurs soupçons ? Après tous si ils sont du coté de leur parents, dès l'instant où ils sauront, ils pourraient aller leur rapporter. Et Alec serait encore plus en danger. Conclut Magnus. Et il est hors de question d'exposer plus son ange.

\- Ragnor, il faudrait en toucher un mot à Méliorn, savoir s'il est avec nous. Même si compte tenu de son intérêt pour Izzi je ne doute pas de son choix, il reste un elfe. Ensuite pour les deux autres, nous devons les confronter. Catarina, il faudrait que tu me trouves une potion de vérité.

\- Je vais aller le voir juste après.

-Pour quand la veux-tu ?

\- Parfait. La potion, pour les vacances. Raphaël, toi il va falloir que tu nous dégote un avion. Je compte emmener tout le monde dans mon chalet. Et révéler là-bas l'existence du monde obscur aux Lightwood.

\- Comment on fait pour convaincre tout le monde ?

\- Mon cher Ragnor, tu parles au grand sorcier de Brooklyn, qui d'autre que moi peux trouver des raisons farfelues pour faire la fête, partir en vacance ou en voyage ?

-Il vient d'admettre qu'il a des raisons à la con.

-La ferme Raph. Bien si nous sommes tous d'accord je vais aller m'occuper de cette potion.

La bleue se lève en entraînant tout le monde avec elle. Chacun partie s'occuper de sa mission. Magnus doit parler avec Jem et Will aussi, deux nephilim de son côté ne seront pas de trop.  
Il sort de la pièce, la détermination visible dans son regard de chat.

Robert Lightwood tes heures sont comptées.

* * *

Alors? que penser vous de ce chapitre?

un peut des ressenti de Magnus.

donner votre avis s'il vous plais.


	12. Chapter 12

me revoici avec la suite!

je suis désoler, cela fais un moment que je n'ai pas poster. Mais comme tout le monde j'ai des problème et une vie en dehors.

j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour. Celui où l'on va me retirer mes plâtres. Depuis la scéne du baiser avec Magnus, il ne s'est rien produit. En sortant de la salle de bain je me suis excusé et je n'avais qu'un envie : déserter la chambre.

Mais Magnus l'a fait avant moi, prétextant devoir parler avec Ragnor. Depuis je m'évertue à l'éviter le plus possible. Chose compliquée étant donné qu'il est mon coloc et qu'il se trouve dans toutes mes classes. Cependant il est toujours le même. Son comportement n'a pas changé suite au baiser et je ne sais si je dois m'en réjouir ou être déçu.  
Pour le moment je poireaute avec lui en attendent un taxi. Izzi et Max ont tous les deux cours. Donc évidement Magnus s'est proposé pour m'accompagner.  
« Hors de question qu'il y aille tout seul. Il serait capable de se casser un bras en y allant. » Qu'il a dit.  
Ça m'a bien vexé sur le coup. Surtout que mes traîtres de frère et sœur sont d'accord avec lui.

Un silence pesant s'est installé entre nous. En temps normal Magnus les brise, mais là non. Il a été étonnement calme ces derniers jours.  
Est-ce que je dois essayer de savoir ce qu'il a ou veut-il être tranquille ? Je débats un moment dans ma tête pour savoir quoi faire. Si il avait un problème ? Dès que je vais mal, il est toujours là. Même quand je ne veux pas. Mais comment tu fais pour parler à une personne que tu évites depuis près de trois semaines ?

-Magnus ?

Il semble comme sortir de transe et tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que… ça va ?

Il plante son regard dans le mien. Il est toujours aussi intense. Mes yeux descendent sur ses lèvres et je rougis tandis qu'il sourit.

-Maintenant oui.

J'acquiesce et regarde obstinément la route.

-Je ne suis pas sûr en fait.

Nos regards se croisent de nouveau. Il a son grand sourire de retour. Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès pour que je le regarde ? Est-ce que c'est sa technique afin que j'arrête de fuir ?

-Tu…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car le taxi arrive à ce moment. Bane passe devant moi et m'ouvre la portière. Il monte à ma suite. J'indique notre destination au chauffeur et on repart dans un silence pesant. Malgré ça je peux sentir son regard sur moi. Et je me sens rougir. Je déteste ne pas maîtriser cette manie de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Darling ?

Tien ça faisait longtemps. Je retourne de nouveau mon attention sur lui, m'apprêtant à lui rappeler mon nom, mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, une paire de lèvres douces et chaudes se posent sur les miennes. Mon cœur rate un battement avant de battre frénétiquement. Mes yeux se ferment alors qu'une vague de désir déferle en moi.  
C'est qu'il sait terriblement bien embrasser. Je finis par répondre et gémis quand sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Ses mains reprennent la même place que la dernière fois. Les miennes vont se perdre dans sa chevelure. Ses cheveux sont bien plus doux que ce que je pensais.  
Mes poumons protestent au manque d'air. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter. J'ai besoin de le toucher, de le goûter. Je dois finalement accéder à la requête de mon corps et rompre le baiser. Magnus pose son front contre le mien et reprend son souffle.

Je reprends le mien avant de décoller mon front du sien. Il en profite pour embrasser ma joue et descendre ses lèvres le long de mon cou. Je frissonne et soupire, ma main toujours dans ses cheveux l'attirant plus près de moi.  
Je ne peux pas lui résister, il est comme le feu d'une bougie pour un papillon. Et je suis le papillon : irrémédiablement attiré vers lui.  
Je gémis alors qu'il suce ma peau un peu plus fort. Il remonte ses lèvres et m'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de rompre soudainement et de descendre du taxi. Nous sommes arrivés … J'ai le tournis. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

Je sors de mes pensées et paie le chauffeur, les joues rouges, avant de descendre et suivre Bane dans l'hôpital. Il agit comme si il ne venait pas de m'embrasser avec passion et me parle normalement. Moi je bégaie et bafouille comme un idiot à chaque fois que je dois lui répondre. Ce n'est pas possible, ce mec va me faire perdre la tête.

Je finis par aller dans la salle où mes plâtres me sont retirés. Mes os sont correctement ressoudés.

Marcher est bizarre mais je m'y refais assez rapidement. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de rééducation et c'est tant mieux. En ressortant Magnus m'emmène boire un café. On va dans un bar où Magnus a l'habitude d'aller. Un endroit calme, avec une déco un peu type western.  
Magnus me fait signe de m'asseoir alors qu'il va commander nos cafés. L'endroit est calme. Les bancs sont taillés directement dans des troncs et recouverts de longs coussins rouges, pour le confort. Les tables sont également en bois brut, un tronc large sert de pied central, s'élargissant sur le plateau, permettant de voir toutes les veines du bois.  
Le bar est également taillé dans le bois. Le tout dans des teintes chaudes, la couleur du bois rehaussé du rouge des rideaux assortie aux coussins.  
Je retourne mon attention quand une tasse de café est posée devant moi.

-Merci.

Magnus s'assied en face et engage une conversation décontractée. Je suis plus à l'aise, la maladresse due au baiser dans le taxi est quelque peu refoulée. Je rougis en repensent à cet épisode, certes court, mais intense. Je m'estime chanceux que personne ne se soit rendu compte de la réaction de mon corps suite à ce moment. Je dois d'ailleurs arrêter d'y penser si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation gênante. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être capable de dépasser le stade des baisers…

-Et je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi.

Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? J'étais tellement absorber dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas écouté.

-Heu… ouai… bien sur….

-Alexander, chéri, tu ne m'écoutais pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Désolé.

Une rougeur prend place sur mes joues à la question qui suit.

-Qu'est ce qui distrait cette charmante petite tête ?

-Je… heu … rien… tu disais quoi ?

Il rit et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard d'or me coupe le souffle. Il brille de malice. Je suis sûr qu'il sait. Il sait toujours. Ce gars lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, peu importe ce que je fais pour flouter le texte.

\- Et bien étant donné que tu as déjà accepté...

Ho merde. Qu'est-ce que je viens d'accepter ?

-Et qu'ai-je accepté ?

-De partir avec moi pour les vacances.

Il a un grand sourire, fier de lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en retour. C'est à ça qu'il pensait tout à l'heure ? Après tout pourquoi pas.  
Je ne rentre pas pour les vacances. J'ai prétexté avoir beaucoup de devoir à faire et besoin d'un accès à la bibliothèque de l'établissement.

-Bon, on ne sera pas que nous deux darling. J'ai invité tout notre petit groupe d'amis.

-Tous ?

-Oui, tout le monde, y compris Izzi et Max. Deux semaines à la montagne.

-Tout le monde est déjà au courant ?

-Eh bien oui. J'ai demandé à ton frère et ta sœur ce matin et Ragnor s'est charger des autres pour moi.

-Magnus, les vacances sont à la fin de la semaine. Et puis ça va coûter une fortune de tous partir.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Raphael a des contacts pour l'avion et ma famille possède un chalet. Tous ce que ça nous coûtera c'est la nourriture.

Je le regarde un moment, il est bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. Attend… il a dit avion ?

-Comment ça l'avion ?

Il rit doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas sayang, prépares juste ta valise, je m'occupe du reste. Et prévoies des pulls chauds. Et pas un de tes pulls horribles.

Ne pas m'inquiéter, ne pas m'inquiéter, il veut qu'on prenne un fichu avion quand même, Dieu seul sait comment ces machins font pour ne pas s'écraser. Et c'est quoi le problème avec mes pulls ?

-Mes pulls sont très bien.

-Ils sont abominables.

-Ils sont confortables.

-Et troués.

-Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être pratiques. Je peux bouger au moins.

-Chéri, fais-moi confiance sur la mode. Ces pulls sont affreux.

-Mais je les aime.

Je ris devant son regard outré. Il doit penser un truc du genre : " comment peux-tu aimer des horreurs pareilles ? "

On finit notre café en discutant. L'idée des vacances n'est pas mauvaise. Et en partant tous comme ça Robert n'aura rien à y redire. Du moment que mes notes ne baissent pas. Bon va y avoir un ou deux problèmes cela dit :  
Un, il faut prendre l'avion. Or je n'ai jamais pris un putain d'avion de toute ma vie !  
Deux, il a bien dit à la montagne ? Donc il prévoie de faire du ski ? Il est au courant que je viens de récupérer ma jambe et que je ne tiens pas à reprendre des mois de plâtre ?!

Je soupire.  
Et puis c'est un chalet, mise à part si il a minimisé la taille, les chalets ne sont pas immenses, il compte nous coucher tous où ? Nos amis geeks vont-ils avoir leur réseau ? Et vu le nombre que nous sommes, ça va être la bagarre pour la salle de bain et sans oublier pour les repas. Qui va faire les repas ? Je dois absolument les prévenir de ne pas laisser ma chère sœur approcher la cuisine si on ne veut pas écourter les vacances.  
Puis avec les gros gamins Hérondal on va sûrement se prendre une ou deux batailles de boules de neige...  
Mon dieu, je crois que je viens de m'engager dans un truc vraiment dangereux…

* * *

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Nous sommes à l'aéroport.  
Nous avons déjà amené nos valises et nous attendons maintenant d'embarquer. Nous faisons la queue pour monter dans l'avion et mon stresse doit être bien visible vu qu'Izzi me masse les épaules. L'attente est longue. Très longue. Mais au moins je ne suis pas dans cette boîte à sardine volante.

\- Zen big bro. Ça va être amusant.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Elle rit et relâche mes épaules quand on monte « enfin » dans l'avion. On traverse l'appareil et nous nous retrouvons dans la zone VIP. Comment ils ont fait ça ? Ça a du coûté une fortune. Finalement Izzi me largue à Magnus et file avec Méliorn. L'asiatique rit doucement alors que je bougonne.

\- As-tu peur de l'avion Alexander ?

\- Alec.

Il hausse les épaules et me laisse le choix entre la vitre et le couloir. Finalement en voyant que je ne bouge pas il me fait m'assoir coter hublot. Je ne fais absolument pas attention à nos amis autour. Comment être sûr qu'on ne va pas s'écraser ? C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup d'accidents d'avion ou des détournements par de terroristes, ou même une panne quelconque.  
Je soupire et me tasse dans mon siège. Magnus pose sa main sur mon bras et je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il est attaché. Je me redresse et commence à faire de même. Les mains tremblantes. J'ai vraiment, vraiment la trouille.  
Magnus me prend les attaches des mains et la ferme pour moi.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Respire lentement.

J'acquiesce. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à flipper comme ça ? Peut-être pas en fait, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à mon entourage. Magnus commence à me parler de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. D'histoires farfelues qu'il a eu au cours de ses voyages dans le monde. Sauf que certaines de ses histoires se seraient déroulées il y a des centaines d'années, alors vous pouvez comprendre que je n'y crois pas. Mais je l'écoute toujours attentivement. Même si elles sont fausses j'aime ses histoires. Et sa voix. Je me détends un peu. Ce qui attire un sourire sur les lèvres du pailleté.  
Mon stress remonte en flèche à l'annonce du décollage. Je sers mes mains sur mes accoudoirs et ferme les yeux. Je tente de réguler ma respiration. Ce n'est pas le moment de ce péter une crise d'angoisse avec ça. Magnus sert ma main et essaie de me calmer alors que mes mains se remettent à trembler. L'avion se met alors en mouvement et j'hyper ventile tout enserrant la main de Magnus fortement. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se concentre pour essayer de m'apaiser avec sa voix.  
J'aurais vraiment dû refuser ! Je sens l'accélération de l'avion et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Mon pouls tambourine et se répercute dans mes veines et ma tête. Je sens comme un creux dans mon estomac alors que la voix de Magnus m'arrive comme étouffée. Je sens une douce chaleur contre mon torse. Les secousses se calment et mon stress avec elles. Je sens les liens de la ceinture être retirés. Magnus tourne finalement mon visage face au sien. Il semble tout aussi stressé que moi mais certainement pas pour les même raisons.

\- Respires profondément Alexander doucement. Et expires.

Je suis ses instructions et me rend compte que la chaleur sur mon torse est sa main, montant et descendant doucement. Mon calme revient lentement et je relâche sa main.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

J'acquiesce et tourne mon regarde vers le hublot. La vue est superbe. La main sur mon torse continue un petit moment jusqu'àce que je sois pratiquement calme.

\- On en a pour un moment, repose toi.

Je retourne mon attention sur mon asiatique. On a pas reparlé de ces baisers enflammés dans le taxi, pourtant, depuis je n'aspire qu'à recommencer. Mais la prudence m'en empêche. Finalement j'écoute Magnus puis ferme les yeux. Je vais essayer de me reposer.  
Mais je ne veux pas dormir. Si je fais un cauchemar ici ce serait vraiment horrible. Pas avec tous nos amis pour me voir crier comme un cinglé ou pleurer comme un bébé.

\- Dors Alexander. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Je souris. Une petite habitude qu'on a pris. Lorsque je fais des cauchemars un peu violents, il descend de son lit et s'allonge avec moi. Et il me répète exactement la même phrase. Il reste là, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et il ne profite jamais de ce moment pour se rapprocher plus que nécessaire.  
Il est parfait. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait avant moi ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est rassurant et en même temps terrifiant.  
Mais je finis finalement par m'endormir.

Je sens qu'on me secoue alors que je suis en plein milieux d'un cauchemar. Je me réveil en sursaut et tombe droit sur le regard de Magnus. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je jette un œil autour de moi, me souvenant seulement maintenant que nous sommes dans un avion Je ne suis pas là-bas.

-On est arrivé.

Il détache ma ceinture, qu'il a dû me mettre alors que je dormais. J'ai vraiment dormi tout le long du vol ?  
J'acquiesce et me lève à sa suite, encore un peu secoué de mon mauvais rêve.  
Magnus a enfilé un manteau et me conseille de faire pareil. Je prends le miens sur mon bras et le suis en descendent. Un vent froid nous frappe alors qu'on descend de l'appareil. J'enfile mon blouson comme conseiller plus tôt et lève mes yeux. Le sol et recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. J'élève encore plus mon regard et vois des petits flocons tomber. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. J'aime la neige. Pour le moment je suis le groupe, animé depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte que la neige tourbillonne autour de nous en formant un léger voile blanc devant nous.

On se retrouve finalement au chalet de Magnus et il est effectivement plus grand que je ne le pensais. On fait le tour de l'endroit à la suite du propriétaire et chacun choisi sa chambre avec son ou ces colocataires. On s'est retrouvés à deux ou trois par chambre et je me retrouve avec Magnus. Seul. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.  
Chacun prend son temps pour s'installer, mais il est déjà tard alors je redescends pour préparer le repas.  
En arrivant, je trouve la table déjà mise et un repas fumant déjà prêt. Il n'y a pourtant personne dans la cuisine. Et il faut un moment pour faire cuire tout ça. Est-ce qu'ils ont engagé un cuisiner ? Quelqu'un d'autre est là pendant les vacances ?  
Je ne me pose pas plus de questions quand tout le monde arrive petit à petit et s'installe autour de la table.  
Le repas est chaleureux et turbulent, tout le monde propose des activités pour la première journée. J'écoute les propositions. Nous sommes déjà partis en vacances d'hivers mais je n'ai jamais vraiment participé aux activités. J'avais toujours des études à faire. Que ce soit pour m'avancer pour les cours ou concernant les leçons de piano, les séances de combat, pour approfondir ma culture générale. Apprendre à se tenir correctement en société...  
Ma mère et mon père s'assurent toujours que j'ai du travail. Que je devienne le meilleur. Et au début je me donnais vraiment à fond pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai compris qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Robert développait l'entreprise et est devenu de plus en plus dur. Maryse, elle, a toujours été distante. Elle nous a toujours traités comme… de futurs investissements.  
Izzi souffre aussi à cause d'elle et c'est encore pire depuis mon coming out. Même si je sais qu'ils se doutaient de mon penchant pour les hommes, tant que je ne disais rien ça allait. Parfois j'ai encore la sensation des coups de Robert suite à cette colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenté de fuir. Il se serait vengé sur Izzi ou Max. Ça aurait été pire…  
Je porte une main à ma hanche droite. Mouvement que je fais souvent en repensant à ce qu'il m'a fait après les coups. Mais je ne peux toujours pas dire ce mot. La plaie est encore trop récente et à vif.

J'ai encore la sensation de douleur quand il s'est glissé en moi, crachant sa haine en même temps que ses coups de reins. Je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrais un jour laisser un autre homme me toucher intimement.  
Bien que je fasse des rêves assez explicite avec Magnus je sais pertinemment que je le repousserai si il essayait un geste un peu trop intime.  
Je redresse la tête en entendant mon nom. J'ai décroché un peu trop longtemps compte tenu de tous les regards sur moi. Je n'aime absolument pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- On votait concernant l'activité de demain bro.

Je regarde ma sœur et hausse les épaules, ignorant l'interrogation dans son regard. Et j'évite aussi de regarder Magnus. Il lit trop facilement en moi.

\- Peu m'importe.

Et ils reprennent alors le cours de leur vote. Magnus sourit en face de moi. Son regard dit clairement qu'il sait à quoi je pensais. Je détourne le regard faisant mine de m'intéresser à ce que disent les autres. Enfin j'espère qu'Izzi et Max ne savent pas. Pitié qu'ils ne sachent pas…  
Finalement le vote se termine et tout le monde part petit à petit se coucher. Je commence alors à empiler les assiettes tandis que Magnus m'arrête.

\- Laisses Darling ça va se faire tout seul.

J'hausse un sourcil à cette remarque. Ce faire tout seul mais bien sûr.

\- Oui bien sûr. La vaisselle aussi ?

Je suis assez sarcastique mais expliquez-moi comment une table se débarrasse toute seule ?

\- Tu vas vexer El.

\- Qui est El ?

\- Mon familier.

Et il me dit ça avec un grand sourire. Un familier. Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ferme les yeux et me pince la base du nez.

\- Et il est où El ?

\- Oh tu ne le verras pas. Il n'aime pas être vu.

Je soupire et reprend mon débarrassage. Comme si j'allais croire à cette connerie.

\- Mags je ne veux pas briser ton rêve mais les familiers n'existent pas.

Il m'exaspère. En temps normal son exubérance me plaît mais là je suis fatigué et les familiers c'est un peu gros. Après il va me faire croire aux vampires, aux elfes, aux nains et aux magiciens ?! La vie réelle n'est pas faite de magie et de toutes ces absurdités. Si ça existait je ne serai pas dans cette merde !  
Je sens des mains se poser sur mes épaules et je me tends.

\- Alexander. Détends-toi et viens te reposer. Je reviendrai le faire. Toi tu as besoin de repos. Je n'ai jamais vu de si grosses cernes de toute ma longue vie.

Je retiens un rire et le laisse mon conduire à notre chambre. Sa longue vie. On dirait un vieux quand il parle comme ça.

\- C'est vrai que tu es si vieux.

\- Ne te moque pas chéri. J'ai plus de 400 ans. Mais tu ne sauras pas mon âge exact.

\- 400 ans hein ? C'est donc pour ça les rides aux coins de tes yeux.

Il fait mine d'être offensé. Il est très concerné par sa beauté. Je ris doucement et il sourit en m'ouvrant la porte.

\- Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier Darling.

\- Alec, Magnus.

Je me dirige vers mon sac et récupère mon pyjama. Puis vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je prends mes affaires dans ma trousse de toilette. Règle l'eau chaude. Très chaude. Au moment où j'allais rentrer sous la douche Magnus toque et me rappelle de ne pas verrouiller la porte. Je rougis un peu de gêne mais surtout de honte avant de la déverrouiller. Je file ensuite sous la douche et me fais limite brûler par l'eau. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise depuis ce fameux jour. Il n'y a qu'avec une eau bouillante que j'ai l'impression d'être vaguement propre.  
Magnus m'a un jour retrouvé allongé au milieu de la salle de bain, dans les vapes, avec une serviette autour des hanches heureusement. Depuis il m'interdit de m'enfermer où que ce soit. Et quand je proteste ça finit en dispute. Et le ton peu monter rapidement. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Magnus refuse de céder, et je me retrouve finalement à accepter. Je finis toujours par lui céder…  
Je termine rapidement de me laver et de me changer avant de filer me coucher. Je n'ai qu'une envie : dormir. Puis soudain je fais halte devant le lit. Un unique lit deux places ? On doit dormir dans le même lit ? Bon on l'a déjà fait, mais à chaque fois c'était suite à un cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux et me couche de mon côté. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il l'a forcément fait exprès ! Je l'entends passer dans la salle de bain en riant alors que je rougis. Stupide asiatique pailleté !


	14. Chapter 14

Revoilà un petit chapitre ça devrais commencer à bouger un peu plus dans quelques chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14

La vue est superbe. Nous sommes pratiquement au sommet d'une montagne avec une vue magnifique sur l'horizon. Tout est recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc, y compris les sapins en contrebas. Un peu de gris des rochers subsiste par endroit. Quelques traces de pas d'animaux sont visibles hors des pistes, sinon rien que du blanc immaculé à perte de vue. Quelques petits nuages parsème le bleu azur du ciel rappellent le blanc de la neige. Un vent frais fouette mon visage, portant avec lui l'odeur des sapins et du froid.

Je suis un peu à l'écart du groupe et profite de la vue. Nous nous sommes levées assez tôt afin de s'habiller chaudement. L'activité du jour ? Le ski ! Autant vous dire que j'ai râlé quand j'ai entendu ça. Mais on m'a clairement fait remarquer que je n'ai pas participé au vote la veille et que par conséquent je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

La joie sur le visage de tout ce petit monde a suffi à me calmer. Je vais juste me casser la gueule plusieurs fois et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Peut-être même recasser ma jambe.

Les duos son formés, et devinez un peu avec qui je suis ? Magnus ! Evidement.  
Izzi est encore avec Méliorn et Max encore avec Ragnor. Les duos habituels quoi. D'ailleurs, Izzi est officiellement avec Méliorn, mais Max, mon innocent petit Max… je ne laisserais pas Ragnor le pervertir. Meilleur ami de Magnus ou non. Il ne touchera pas mon petit frère.

En parlant de Bane, il me rejoint avec une facilité déconcertante. Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire plaqué sur ses lèvres et les yeux brillant d'amusement. Mon cœur s'emballe devant cette vue plus que troublante. Et son sourire grandit alors que je rougie en baissant la tête. Il m'explique comment me déplacer et m'aide au début, il me place les jambes parallèles alors que j'ai tendance à rentrer Les pieds vers l'intérieur, il me force à me pencher en avant plutôt que me redresser. Je ne suis absolument pas rassurer quand on commence à descendre sur une légère pente. Les autres sont déjà partis pour la piste suivante, je suis bien sûr le seul qui ne sache pas skier. Evidemment.  
Pourquoi il y en aurait un autre pour se ridiculiser avec moi ?  
La première descente se passe bien. Magnus est comme toujours patient. Mais peu importe ce qu'il fait, je ne prends absolument pas confiance. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Troisième descente. Comme je me débrouillais relativement bien pour rester debout, Magnus à commencer à descendre devant, j'ai commencé à suivre, mais aller savoir comment, j'ai commencé à prendre de la vitesse. Trop de vitesse, j'ai commencé à paniquer, je ne sais absolument pas comment ralentir. Magnus ralentit et se retourne alors que je lui fonce droit dessus et se fut la collision. On a tous deux finit dans la neige et on a roulé sur quelque mètre.  
On ressemble à un tas de membres emmêlés, lui le dos dans la neige et moi étalé complètement sur lui. Je me redresse comme je peux, mes mains s'enfoncent dans la neige. Mon visage complètement rouge, et pas uniquement à cause du froid, la honte et la gêne me submerge. Magnus me regarde et se met à rire. Je rougie un peu plus et me relève tant bien que mal en râlant après lui. Il se relève à son tour toujours en riant. Il m'aide à me débarrasser de la neige sur mes cheveux. Je croise alors son regard, intense. Je détourne les yeux.

\- Mon pauvre Alexander, t'es vraiment maladroit.

Je rougie un peu plus et tourne la tête à l'opposé. Ce qui augmente son rire. Il met bien quelques minutes à se calmer. Assez longtemps pour que son rire soit contagieux et m'étire un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Il m'aide à descendre. On va boire une boisson chaude au bar en bas des pistes, en attendant que les autres finissent.  
J'accueille le chocolat chaud avec un grand soupir de soulagement, je retire les gants et le prend dans mes deux mains rougies par le froid, afin de les réchauffer.  
Le bar est calme. La plupart des clients sont sur les pistes pour le moment. Nous laissant seul avec un autre couple à l'autre bout de la salle. Je ne leur prête pas attention regardant dehors, si je peux voir mes frères et sœur s'amuser.

\- Nous sommes censés skier cet après-midi aussi, tu veux qu'on aille faire autre chose ?

-Bien sûr. Quoi ?

\- J'ai une petite idée qui pourrait te plaire.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une surprise. Tu verras.

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Exigeant donc ?

Un sourire en coin accompagne sa remarque. Je comprends rapidement le double sens de sa phrase et rougie encore une fois, utilisant ma tasse pour me cacher en parti alors que je reporte de nouveau mon regard dehors. Exigeant, comment je le saurais, j'ai jamais rien fais avec un autres gars.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Je peux envoyer un message à nos amis et nous pourrions partir manger un morceau avant ta surprise.

\- Tu veux qu'on les laisse ?

\- Et bien l'après-midi va sûrement devenir libre.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Chacun pourra faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Mais ce soir je voudrais qu'Izzi et Max se joignent à nous, je dois vous parler de choses importantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce soir chéri.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Je suis là et je t'écoute.

\- Impatient en plus ?

Retour de son sourire en coin et de mon rougissement. Comment il fait pour détourner tout ce que je dis de cette façon ?

\- Alors on quitte nos amis ?

\- Si tu veux.

Je continue de boire mon chocolat chaud alors qu'il envoie un message de groupe à nos compagnons. Il va payer nos consommations et m'emmène à sa suite.

\- On va commencer par rendre l'équipement.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : Après avoir rendu l'équipement de ski, Magnus me conduit à un petit restaurant toujours sur la montagne. Il s'occupe de la commande étant donné que je ne comprends ni ce qui est écrit ni ce que dit le serveur. Comme toujours Magnus parle facilement pour deux, je n'ai qu'à répondre entre deux bouchées. Alors qu'il me parle d'une collection de vêtement qui est sorti il y a peu de temps, je sens sa jambe entrer en contact avec la mienne. Je relève mes yeux vers lui mais je ne peux rien dire vu que j'ai encore la bouche pleine. Sa jambe ne bouge pas, et ça ne me gêne pas vraiment, juste que si on nous voit...

Je regarde autour. Personne ne semble nous prêter attention. Sa jambe remonte doucement le long de la mienne avant de redescendre dans le même rythme. Je rougie un peu et reporte mon attention sur lui. Il flirte beaucoup plus depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Et j'aime ça. Mais je ne dois pas. Je le vois sourire un peu plus quand il se rend compte que je ne retire pas ma jambe.  
On finit le repas tranquillement, il entreprend d'autre contact, prendre ma main sur la table, essuyer le coin de ma lèvre avec son pouce avant de le porter à ces lèvre. Provoquant un nouveau rougissement sur mes joues. Jouant toujours avec son pieds que j'ai dû coince entre mes cuisse pour l'empêcher de remonter plus haut. Mon visage en feu alors que lui fait mine de rien en buvant son verre. Mais je suis constamment sur mes gardes, surveillant les gens autour à chaque fois qu'il me touche.

Lorsque l'on a fini de manger, Magnus va payer l'addition alors que je sors l'attendre dehors. Pourquoi je ne me bas pas pour payer ? Par ce que je sais déjà que Magnus ne me laissera pas faire et avec la barrière de la langue, il n'aura aucun mal à communiquer avec l'employé alors que moi je ne vais même pas comprendre la somme qu'il va demander. Le vent froid m'accueille encore un fois et je rentre ma tête dans mon écharpe. Magnus me rejoint.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, je me trompe ?

\- Pas vraiment non

\- Je pourrais te donner des cours de Langue chéri.

Je rougie et rentre un peu plus ma tête dans mon écharpe alors que Magnus rit doucement.

\- Alors prêt pour la surprise ?

Je souris sous mon écharpe, il ressemble à un enfant excité le matin de noël en voyant les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas où on va.

\- C'est le principe d'une surprise Alexander.

Il croise nos bras et m'entraîne avec lui. J'observe encore autour.

\- Détends toi chéri, on est à des milliers de kilomètres de tes parents, ils ne savent même pas que tu as quitté le pays.

\- Je sais, mais ils pourraient…

\- Rien. Ils ne peuvent rien Alec, je m'en suis assuré. Tu peux te détendre et profiter des vacances.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il me fait entrer dans une propriété immense, une petite maison et un champ recouvert de neige l'entoure. Dans ce dernier il y a plein de petites cabanes à intervalle régulier séparées en petit groupe de maximum dix.  
Je sens l'excitation monter dans mon ventre quand je les vois, ils sont superbes. Mes yeux brillent sûrement.

\- Ça à l'air de te plaire finalement.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et lui offre un de mes premiers vrais sourires depuis notre arrivée. Cette surprise est géniale et je veux juste commencer. Magnus rit et va voir l'homme sur le pas de la porte de la maison. Il parle avec lui alors qu'une femme prépare déjà le matériel. Je laisse Magnus gérer et me dirige vers elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoici (enfin) avec la suite. je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15

\- Elle s'est Taïga, Toundra est sa sœur, elles sont les deux femelles qui suivent la dominante. Yana. Elles sont toutes les trois faites pour la vitesse. Ici on a Sacha et Storm, ils sont les deux mâles qui tractent le traîneau. Ce sont eux qui se chargent d'entraîner le poids. Et entre eux et les deux sœurs nous avons Necky et Luna. Ils sont aptes aux deux postes, mais n'excellent pas autant que les autres.

La femme me montre un à un les chien de la meute. Donc en partant de la tête, on a Yana, une femelle dominante husky au pelage blanc et gris et deux magnifiques yeux bleu pale, elle ressemble énormément à un loup. Taïga et Toundra sont deux sœurs au pelage blanc et noir, des yeux noisettes et aussi fines que leur Alpha, juste derrière, nous avons donc Luna un belle femelle blanche, des yeux azurs comme Yana avec toutefois teinte légèrement plus claire. A côté Necky, jeune mâle au pelage blanc et marrons roux, de magnifiques yeux myosotis et un peu plus charpenté que les femelles. Et derrière, juste devant le traîneau, les deux mâles de la meute : Sacha et Storm. Sacha est noir et blanc avec de magnifiques yeux verrons alors que Storm est complètement noir avec deux yeux d'or. Ces deux-là sont bien plus gros que les autres.

La jeune femme sourit et me laisse caresser les chiens alors qu'elle s'entretient avec l'homme. Magnus me rejoint et s'accroupit aussi à côté des chiens.

\- Alors la surprise te plaît ?

-Beaucoup. Merci.

Il sourit et caresse un des chiens. On se retrouve rapidement installés sur le traîneau alors que l'homme se place debout derrière. Il lance les chiens doucement. Magnus est assis dans mon dos et nous sommes enveloppés dans une couverture afin d'éviter les bourrasques du froid mordant à mesure que la vitesse augmente.  
Je ne peux retenir un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage alors le paysage enneigé défile et que les chiens soulèvent des gerbes de poudreuses dans leurs courses.  
On peut voir leur bonheur à se défouler ainsi.

Magnus a ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de mon corps et ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon ventre, me gardant au chaud contre son torse. Je me sens bien comme ça. Je ne me crispe même pas à son contact.  
Notre guide nous parle un peu de l'endroit, en même temps que nous continuons notre avancée, nous parlant des histoires du lieu. Et de temps en temps il reste silencieux ouvrant la bouche pour donner ses ordres aux chiens.  
Magnus cache son visage dans mon cou, glissant son nez froid entre ma peau et l'écharpe. Je frissonne autant par le froid que par le contact, mais je ne dis rien. Je le sens sourire contre ma nuque, il dépose un petit baisé alors qu'il me sert un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas gâcher le voyage, mais, on à pas reparler de nous.

Nous…

\- Que veux-tu que l'on dise ?

\- Ce que tu ressens ? Si tu veux bien nous laisser une chance ?

\- Magnus…

\- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, et cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Je…

Il redresse mon visage vers le sien.

\- Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi Alec.

Comment peut-il savoir ce que je ressens ?

\- Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- Magnus… Robert est capable de te tuer pour protéger le nom des Lightwood.

\- Je sais, et je sais aussi très bien me défendre. Mets robert de côté, et dis-moi.

\- darling, nous faisons déjà tout comme un couple. Notre premier baiser c'est toi qui l'as engagé. Et tu as été plus que réceptif dans le taxi.

Je me sens rougir en me souvenant de ce moment. C'est vrai que j'étais sacrément allumé. S'il n'y avait pas Robert ? J'aurais déjà céder depuis longtemps. Je redresse mon regard dans le sien. J'ai déjà perdu. Et il le sait. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je ferme les yeux.

Au bout de deux heures on fait une halte pour reposer les chiens et se réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud, le mucher a sorti un thermos et nous offre une tasse. Magnus ne prend pas la peine de me lâcher.  
Nous sommes comme hors du monde ainsi, face au blanc immaculé de la neige, nous abritant dans une sort de cocon.  
Nous passons plusieurs heures à se promener comme ça et revenons alors qu'il fait déjà nuit, rejoignant les autres au chalet. Cette après-midi a été fantastique.

Ça sent le fromage fondu. Nos amis sont déjà prêts à se mettre à table. Apparemment ils n'attendaient que nous. Le repas se passe bien. Tout le monde parle de son après-midi. Je finis par moi aussi parler du notre quand Magnus raconte notre périple avec les chiens. J'évite évidement de leur parler du baiser et de notre conversation. L'ambiance bonne enfant est encore là, nos deux idiots d'Hérondal font encore les andouilles. Le bonheur est palpable, tout le monde rit et s'amuse. Je tourne alors mon regard vers mon asiatique. Je rougie en me rendant compte qu'il me dévore du regard sûrement depuis un moment. Et son petit sourire amusé fait son grand retour.  
Il finit soudainement par couper ce petit moment.

\- Bien tout le monde, je dois parler à la fratrie Lightwood. Catarina et Raphaël vous avez des choses à dire à nos amis Jace et Clary il me semble.

Izzi me lance un regard interrogateur, et j'hausse les épaules, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe. Tout le monde se met effectivement en mouvement. Magnus nous invite à le suivre au salon, Ragnor nous accompagne ainsi que Méliorn. Je fronce alors les sourcils alors que tout le monde s'assoie. Moi je reste debout, croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- Alexander, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis très bien debout.

Un rictus au niveau de sa mâchoire montre que je l'agace. Il me toise mais ne répond pas.

\- Qu'avais tu as nous dire ?

Magnus claque des doigts et fais un mouvement de la main envoyant une vague bleu derrière moi. La porte se ferme.  
Mon regard descend des yeux de Magnus vers sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?

\- Allons droit au but. Vous vivez dans un monde que vous ne connaissez absolument pas, vos parents vous l'ont dissimulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Magie.

Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard. De la magie ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de se foutre de moi ?... Si ça se trouve il se fiche de moi depuis le début…  
Et si… Robert avait engagé Magnus… Qu'il se rapproche de moi, pour me surveiller… et j'ai foiré… Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Robert va s'en prendre à Izzi… Max… Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas fait attention ? Non… Magnus ne me ferait pas ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne… Il ne peut pas… Mais si… si depuis le début tout était faux ?

\- Alexander ?

\- Ne te fous pas de moi.

Ma réponse est basse, ma voix tremble. Je me sens trahi. Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Pas lui… je ne peux pas supporter ça. L'angoisse monte en moi. Je la sens brûler mes entrailles. Je ferme les yeux et tente de contrôler ma respiration. Pas maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce genre de crise quand ça va mal ?

\- Alexander, calme-toi.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Sa main s'apprête à se poser sur mon bras mais je le repousse assez violement. La surprise étire tous les traits de son visage.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi !

Ma respiration se bloque. Je dois sortir. M'éloigner. J'entends vaguement Magnus parler aux autres. Et ma sœur se rapprocher.

\- Alec ?

\- Je dois sortir.

Je me précipite dehors sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je ne prends pas la peine de prendre mon manteau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne ressens pas le froid. Je ne sens que la douleur. Un vide au niveau de mon cœur. Et ça fait mal ! Putain ! Aucun des coups de Robert ne m'a fait autant souffrir. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile.  
Alors que je continue à avancer dans la neige. J'entends vaguement un bruit loin derrière moi. Une porte ? Évidement ils ne vont pas me laisser seul. J'accélère la cadence. Des sons répétitifs font écho à mes pas. Il se rapproche. Je ne peux plus respirer et me laisse tomber sur mes genoux, serrant mon pull au niveau de ma poitrine. Je suis stupide ! Et faible ! J'ai besoin de ma lame…  
Je vois vaguement à travers mes larmes, une forme se précipiter sur moi, descendre à ma hauteur et deux mains chaude se poser sur mes épaules. Les sons me parviennent étouffés.

\- Alec, chéri, calme toi. Respire doucement. Inspire.

Je sens ses mains essuyer mes larmes, je ne peux pas respirer. Je n'y arrive pas. Je sens une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine et soudain je peux respirer normalement.

\- Alexander ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Je ne peux pas le regarder. Il y a de nouveau cette lueur bleue, au niveau de mon ventre.

\- Est-ce que… Robert… il t'a… tu…

\- Respires chéri. Robert n'est pas ici.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de te rapprocher de moi ?

Ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase. Ses mains se figent sur mes joues. Alors c'est vrai ? Je ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. J'espérais m'être trompé, avoir perdu l'esprit cinq minutes, comme ça m'arrive à chaque fois que je panique… mais non…

\- Tu me pense capable de faire ça ? Alec ? Je ne connaissais pas tes problèmes quand on s'est rencontré. Je t'ai soutenu à chaque fois que tu as eu des ennuis. Je t'aide à te relever de ce qu'il t'a fait ! Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil !?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus. J'ai froid. Mes vêtements son trempés à cause de la neige. Magnus n'est pas mieux. Je commence à trembler, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'entends se relever. Des bruits de froissement se font entendre et quelque chose de chaud est posé sur mes épaules. Je cligne des yeux et essuie mes joues. Je regarde alors, c'est son manteau.

\- Tu sais, j'arrive à comprendre ta situation. Il y a des choses qui font mal malgré tout. Mais ça, je ne comprends pas. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider… Alexander, je t'aime.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je redresse ma tête vers lui et le regarde pour la première fois. Je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus en voyant la douleur inscrite sur son visage, comme dans son regard. Son regard qui est diriger vers la neige. Il ne le ferait pas. Je suis le pire des abrutis. Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu douter de lui ?

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Tu vas tomber malade. Je vais voir avec ton frère pour qu'on échange de chambre.

Non…

\- Magnus…

\- C'est bon, je comprends.

Non! tu comprend pas! Il commence à se retourner. Je ne peux pas le perdre… je me redresse d'une impulsion et le sert dans mes bras. Son dos contre mon torse et mon visage cacher contre sa nuque.

\- Ne pars pas Magnus…

Il ne bouge pas, tournant seulement la tête vers moi. Il attend.

\- Reste.

Il soupir doucement et se retourne, toujours dans mes bras. Je refuse de le lâcher.

\- Pourquoi ? Regarde-moi Alexander.

Je redresse mon regard et plonge dans les siens, ces deux orbes vertes noisettes sont maintenant dorées et fendues comme les yeux d'un chat... Et… putain qu'il est beau. Mon souffle reste bloqué, alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent sous la surprise. Je dois agir maintenant, sinon il risque de disparaître, je ne veux pas ça… je déglutis et baisse mon regard sur ses lèvres, je me rapproche doucement, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Le temps me semble interminable. Nos lèvres entrent en contact, un courant électrique me traverse le corps. Il me laisse contrôler le baiser, je veux lui montrer. Je caresse ses lèvres demandant l'accès. Il me le donne instantanément, je pars timidement à la rencontre de sa langue. Un long frisson me parcourt le dos quand elle entre en contact. Je la caresse doucement. Il gémit, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, sous son manteau, rapprochant nos deux corps. Je sens mon visage rougir en sentant la même bosse dans son pantalon que dans le mien. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et passe une main dans ses cheveux, fichant en l'air tous son travail de style qu'il met dans sa chevelure. Sa main remonte dans mon dos alors qu'il reprend le contrôle du baisser. Je m'y conforme avec joie. Finalement à court d'aire, on rompe le baiser. Mes joues sont brûlantes et je n'ose le regarder. Son front se pose contre le mien et il soupir doucement.

\- Alexander. Ne doutes plus jamais de moi.

J'acquiesce doucement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Au diable Robert. Pour le moment il n'y a que Magnus qui compte.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici la suite d'Idris Académie un peu en avance.

Bonne lecture a tous. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 16

Nous sommes retournés au salon, je me suis assis sur un pouf devant le feu, emmitouflé dans une couverture avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Maintenant que j'ai fait ma petite crise, je tente d'assimiler ce que Magnus nous raconte sur notre monde.  
Tous ce qui concerne ce qui est appelé le "monde obscure"...

Apparemment tout notre petit groupe en fait partie. Nous serions des Nephilims Max, Izzi et moi. Mais aussi Jace et Clary. Quand je disais qu'il allait me faire croire aux vampires, sorciers et autres créatures !

Je reste silencieux, laissant Max et Izzi poser moult questions. J'écoute malgré tout. Méliorn est un elfe, Ragnor et Magnus des démonistes. Maintenant, comment je vais faire pour dissuader un sorcier avec plusieurs siècles de vie de s'approcher de mon petit frère ?

Si je me souviens bien, hier quand nous sommes montés nous coucher Magnus rigolait sur son âge, plus de 400 ans… il est sérieux ?  
Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous ? Je regarde mon sorcier expliquer quelque chose. Pour moi qu'il soit sorcier ou n'importe quoi d'autre ne change rien.  
Mais ses yeux tout à l'heure…  
Ragnor A-t-il les même ?  
Il commence à être tard quand Raphael, Cat, Jace et Clary nous rejoignent. Clary et Jace semblent énervés. Le blond vient s'affaler à même le sol à côté de moi. J'entends vaguement Cat parler à Magnus alors que Jace s'adresse à moi.

\- Alors ? Pas trop dur à assimilé ?

\- Non, finalement ça explique pas mal de chose.

\- Tu connais notre histoire ?

\- À qui ?

\- Les Nephilims.

\- Non.

Jace observe Magnus discuter avec les deux autres sorciers. Izzi, Clary et Max vienne s'assoir en groupe autour de nous.

\- Bien alors faisons un point sur l'histoire de nos espèces. L'ange raziel a fait boire son sang à Jonathan par la coupe mortel. Ce dernier devenu Nephilim, fut chargé de se servir de la coupe pour créer d'autres Nephilims. Raziel a également donné deux autres instruments mortels. L'épée et le miroir. Nous sommes par conséquent des demi-anges. À la base nous sommes là pour protéger les terrestres des démons mais ils ne peuvent plus accéder à notre dimension, les démons. Nous sommes aussi en mauvais termes avec les créatures obscures en général. Les accords que l'enclave a signés avec les différentes espèces permettent une PAIX relative, mais ce n'est pas non plus le nirvana.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il des désaccords entre vous et les créatures obscures ?

\- Nous, pas vous. Vous êtes des nôtres. Vous êtes et serez vu comme nous. Venons-en à ce qui nous concerne. Il y a quelques années valentin Morgenstern en désaccord avec l'enclave a provoqué l'insurrection.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper à l'annonce du non de Valentin. Le grand ami de Robert. Je me force tout de même à ne pas m'encombrer la tête de sa personne.

\- Il a créé un groupe, ressemblant d'avantage à une secte, nommé le cercle. Il a tenté d'empêcher la signature des accords. Mais avant ça, il massacrait les créatures obscures.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Leurs sangs de démon les rendent, d'après lui, par nature, dangereux. Elles doivent d'ailleurs apprendre à contrôler leur penchant. Par exemple les vampires doivent apprendre à se nourrir de sang animal, les loups leur agressivité surtout à la plein lune. Et il y a aussi la pureté du sang. Pour lui les nephilim sont la race ultime.

\- C'est du racisme.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ?

Il est puissant. Il se sert de l'eau pour bloquer la magie et a réussi à récupérer la coupe mortelle, il va grâce à elle se créer un armée de Nephilims. Afin de détruire toutes les créatures obscures et l'enclave. Et il a également asservi des créatures obscures.

On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça.  
Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en prendre à Magnus, ni à nos amis non plus. En parlant du loup, il vient s'assoir sur le pouf à côté de moi et enroule un bras autour de mes hanches. Je le laisse faire et continue d'interroger Jace.

\- As-tu une idée pourquoi nos parents nous ont caché nos origines ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais bien une idée. Valentin est le père de Clary, et il a fait des expériences sur nous avant même notre naissance, pour nous rendre plus fort. Il a injecté du sang de démon en nous alors qu'on était encore dans le ventre de nos mères.

\- Le rapport avec ma question ?

\- J'y viens. Maryse et Robert étaient et sont surement toujours les bras droits de valentin. Et on suppose qu'il a fait la même chose sur vous trois.

\- En quoi ça aurait été utile ? Ils nous ont tout caché.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont appris tardivement mes origines aussi, mais ça ne les a pas empêché de me former. Et ils vous ont aussi formé, je me trompe ?

\- Non, les arts du combat faisaient bien partis de toutes ces choses que je devais apprendre. Izzi et Max étaient là aussi. C'est l'un des seuls domaines pour lesquels nous étions ensemble. Mais je n'ai jamais excellé dans ce domaine. Mis à part le tir à l'arc…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de différents ?

\- Et bien Clary peut créer de nouvelles runes. Et moi je suis plus rapide, plus fort.

\- comment on va savoir ce qu'on a de différent ?

\- Il va falloir qu'on le découvre. Mais d'abord les runes.

Jace sort une stèle de sa poche, je connais ça. Je m'en suis déjà servi. Ça me reviens comme un flash, j'avais une dizaine d'années, Jace était là, Il n'y avait que lui et moi dans le jardin. Il avait trouvé la stèle de son père et l'avait ramené. On avait alors chacun choisi une rune, il avait pris la force, j'avais pris la dévier/bloquer.  
Il m'avait charrié un moment là-dessus, qu'elle ne serait pas utile, qu'une rune de force serait mieux. J'avais répondu que je préférais le défendre, lui, Izzi et Max.  
Je porte doucement ma main à mon cou.

\- Je n'ai pas de rune là … comment on peut avoir fait cela sans connaitre nos origines ?

\- Tu t'en souviens. De ce que j'en sais, ils ont fait appel à un sorcier, ils ont effacé nos souvenirs. Et la rune block doit être retracé régulièrement pour être efficace. Y'a autre chose que certain nephilim ont, pas tous. C'est extrêmement rare, et toi Alec tu l'as.

\- Quoi dont ?

Jace nous regarde tous, puis Magnus, puis moi.

\- Les ailes d'ange.

\- Des ailes ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi personne ne t'emmenais à l'hôpital quand tu étais malade ?

Et bien en fait je pense plus que c'est lié au fait qu'ils se fichent pas mal de mon état de santé et que personne ne devait savoir ce que je subissais… Quand j'étais malade, on ne me soignait pas. Je devais quand même me lever et continuer à me perfectionner.

Je lève ma main droite et la pose sur mon omoplate gauche. Des ailes ? Comment elles auraient pu être là tout ce temps sans que je ne le sache ?  
Mon sorcier interrompt la conversation.

\- Je propose de faire une pause, profitez de ces vacances, ensuite on vous emmènera à la citadelle. On s'occupera de tout cela là-bas. Pour le moment, vous trois devrez continuer à faire comme si vous ne saviez rien.

Je ne bouge pas, laissant Izzi m'embrasser avant de monter dans sa chambre comme le reste du groupe. J'ai quelques questions pour Magnus mais je vais attendre d'être dans notre chambre. Je finis ma tasse. Magnus claque des doigts la faisant disparaitre de mes mains et provoquant un sursaut de ma part. Va falloir que je m'habitue à ça.  
Il se relève et me tire à sa suite. On monte dans notre chambre.

Il me laisse me changer et va dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas la magie pour sa routine de beauté ? Je me change et vais m'installer de mon côté du lit, Magnus arrive à ce moment. Il vient lui aussi s'installer de son côté. Il se tourne vers moi et prend appui sur un bras, posant sa tête sur sa main. Son regard me sonde. Je me tourne sur mon flan me plaçant face à lui, la tête posée sur mon oreiller.

\- Je suppose que tu as des questions.

\- Un millier.

Il sourit et caresse doucement ma joue. Je frissonne.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- El existe vraiment ?

Magnus se met à rire.

\- C'est vraiment t'as première question darling ?

\- Je commence simple.

\- Eh bien oui, en ce moment il doit s'occuper de notre vaisselle du soir.

\- Est-ce que…

Il attend tranquillement que je pose mes questions.

\- Tu t'es déjà servi de la magie… sur moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Tout à l'heure par exemple, quand tu n'arrivais pas à reprendre ton souffle. Dans l'avion, lors du décollage. Quand tu es revenue blessé aussi. Tous les soirs j'accélérais ta guérison le plus possible sans que cela n'éveille tes soupçons.

L'émotion me prend à la gorge. C'est pour ça que mes crises sont moins longue avec lui. Que j'ai guéris si rapidement. Surement pour ça que je n'ai encore rien de casser non plus. Il est toujours la a veillé sur moi. Dans l'ombre. Je me rapproche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres, léger comme un plume, lui tirant un sourire doux, avant de me remettre à ma place.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- Joker.

Je souris en réponse à celui qui s'étire sur ses lèvres. Complexe-t-il vraiment sur son âge ?

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, plus de 400.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas vivre encore ?

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alexander, mon âge ne change rien. Il n'y a que les barrières que tu dresseras entre nous qui poseront problème.

Je redresse ma tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il sourit à son tour et se penche vers moi, embrassant mon front doucement.

\- Jamais darling.

Je continue mes questions.

\- Tes yeux ?

\- Mes yeux ?

\- Ils étaient différents tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ma marque de sorcier. Tous les sorciers en ont une. Cat c'est sa peau bleue. Ragnor ses cornes. Moi ce sont mes yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu les caches ?

\- Une vieille histoire.

\- Racontes-moi.

Il reprend sa caresse sur ma joue semblant réfléchir.

\- Les démoniste sont le résultat d'un accouplement entre humain et démon. Évidement soit l'humain ne sait pas qu'il est avec un démon, soit le démon viole l'humain. Je suis né en Indonésie. Ma mère s'est occupée de moi les dix première années de ma vie, avant que ma marque n'apparaisse. Elle n'a pas spécialement réagi quand elle l'a vue la première fois, mais ensuite chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je voyais la peur dans ces yeux. Les gens du village m'ont bien fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'une abomination. Mon beau père qui ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup et devenu violent.

Je me rapproche de lui et le sert dans mes bras. Lui aussi n'a pas eu le droit à des parents aimants. Sa douleur même passée me fait mal. C'est pour ça qu'il comprend ce que je vis.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et me sert contre lui.

\- Je veux. Tu as le droit de savoir.

J'acquiesce et le laisse continuer

\- Un jour, en me levant, je suis allé nourrir les animaux comme tous les matins. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ma mère, elle s'était pendue à l'une des poutres. Laissant un message. Elle ne supportait plus de me voir. Mon beau père est arrivé alors que je lisais son mot d'adieu. Il a perdu la raison. Il est devenue enragé et ma sauté dessus, littéralement. Il m'a frappé à de nombreuses reprises avant de me traîner à l'abreuvoir des chevaux. Il a alors tenté de me noyer. Evidemment je me suis débattu, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, j'avais déjà avalé beaucoup d'eau quand ma magie s'est libérée la première fois. Mon beau père à brûler vivant. C'est depuis cette époque que je dissimule mes yeux. A partir du moment où j'ai compris comment faire évidemment.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je sais mais…

Il relève doucement mon visage vers le sien. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, il reste doux avec moi.

\- C'est du passé Alexander. Aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureux. Je vais vous débarrasser de Robert. Le fait qu'il soit du cercle ne m'en empêchera pas. Et Maryse aura aussi droit à sa sentence. Je suis tout de même le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

Je laisse de côté les menaces sur mes parents. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut leur arriver. Izzi et Max semblent encore moins touchés que moi par leur futur sort. Je sais que Magnus tiendra ses promesses bien que je ne sache pas encore qu'elle est l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais est ce qu'ils vont suffire ?

\- Ce titre semble important : "Grand sorcier de Brooklyn".

\- Il y a un grand sorcier dans chaque grande ville de chaque pays. Il est en charge de protéger les sorciers de son secteur.

\- Et pourquoi toi ?

\- Le grand sorcier est choisi en fonction de sa puissance. On peut évidemment revendiquer le poste d'un autre grand sorcier, mais dans ce cas un duel est organisé, et généralement il n'y a qu'un survivant.

\- Alors tu pourrais te faire tuer pour un défi stupide…

\- Alexander. Je viens de t'expliquer qu'on est élu de par notre puissance, et je suis le grand sorcier de la plus grande ville du monde.

\- Tu es le plus puissant sorcier du monde alors ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais je fais partie des plus puissants. Et à partir d'un certain âge, on a l'intelligence de parler avant d'attaquer comme un idiot pour un poste.

Nous restons enlacés un moment comme ça, je ressasse les informations données aujourd'hui. Avant de poser une autre question.

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu pourrais me rendre mes souvenirs effacés ?


	17. Chapter 17

_**me revoici avec un peu de retard.**_

 _ **j'ai voulu décaler mes postes sur le week end.**_

 _ **Donc maintenant, tant que j'aurais des chapitres d'avance, je posterais chaque week end.**_

 _ **le chapitre 17! ça va chauffer entre nos deux tourtereaux.**_

 _ **bonne lecture et oublier pas de commenter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Quelques jours se sont écoulés, Izzi et Max ont mieux accepté que moi tous ces changements mais pour le moment le mot d'ordre est : détente.  
Une petite routine s'est installée.  
Le matin nous faisons une activité tous ensemble. Souvent du ski, où je finis toujours par tomber, malgré les nombreuses séances d'entrainement. Comment est-ce qu'une personne peut être aussi maladroite ? Je ne sais pas. Magnus ne se gêne pas pour profiter de la situation et je ne l'avouerai pas à voix haute mais qu'il profite tant qu'il veut.  
Si nous ne faisons pas du ski, nous allons généralement faire une randonnée dans la neige.  
C'est ce que je préfère après les courses de traîneau.  
Ce matin est calme. Personne n'est encore lever. Je vais donc en cuisine où le petit déjeuner est déjà près. Je récupère ma tasse de café et vais me poser devant le feu. Je profite de la chaleur provoquée par les flammes et du calme ambiant. Malgré notre conversation, Magnus ne m'a pas plus poussé sur le point physique de notre relation.

Ce qui est d'un côté génial, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais cependant c'est vraiment frustrant !  
En parlant du loup, voilà mon sorcier, dans toute sa magnificence pailletée.  
Il s'assoie dans mon dos, m'encadrant de ses jambes et embrasse ma tempe droite. Je souris doucement. Alors qu'il vol une gorgée de mon café et laisse glisser un gémissement en buvant. Je souris nullement dérangé par ce vol, mais plus allumé par ce doux son. Malgré mes « mésaventures » mon corps reste celui d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones, et ce genre de son est plutôt apprécié.  
Je suppose que ce sont ces mêmes montées d'hormones qui pourront m'aider à surmonter ma terreur du contact intime. Mais pour le moment n'y pensons pas. Commençons par engueuler le sorcier voleur de café.

\- Hey. Tu n'es pas obligé de le boire entièrement.

Il rit doucement en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Tirant un délicieux frisson de mon corps.

\- C'est meilleur quand c'est le tiens.

\- Ho vraiment. Ce n'est pas trop amer ? Il ne manque pas trop de sucre et de crème ?

Il fredonne en réponse, sa bouche dépose de légers baisers dans mon cou, tirant de longs frissons tout le long de mon dos. Je ferme les yeux et soupire doucement, lui donnant instinctivement plus d'accès en tournant un peu la tête. Je mords ma lèvre retenant un gémissement alors que sa bouche remonte jusque derrière mon oreille. Je tremble doucement. Magnus sourit contre ma peau avant de mordiller mon lobe. Cette fois le gémissement passe mes lèvres.

\- Tu es sensible darling.

\- Ah oui ?

Il fredonne encore reprenant son activité dans mon cou, ses mains se faufilent sous mon haut l'une d'elles redessine les abdos sur mon ventre alors que l'autre remonte jusqu'à l'un de mes tétons et commence à jouer avec. Ses mains sont douce est chaude sur ma peau froide.  
Un nouveau gémissement passe mes lèvres alors que je laisse ma tête retomber en arrière sur son épaule offrant plus d'espace à sa bouche. Moi qui me plaignais, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, de son manque d'initiative. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Ce qu'il me fait est divin.

\- Tu m'arrêtes des que tu n'es plus à l'aise, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et rouvre les yeux, le regard de Magnus est plus sombre, rongé d'inquiétude, mais surtout de désir. Il profite de mon mouvement pour ravir mes lèvres alors que ses mains explorent un peu plus mon torse. Je frissonne et me cambre quand Il caresse mes côtes. Je romps le baiser et me redresse, je me retourne sans qu'il ne retire ses mains de sous mon maillot. Je veux découvrir son corps aussi, je reprends possession de ses lèvres maintenant à genoux entre ses jambes. Je remonte une de mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que je garde mon équilibre grâce à l'autre tenant son épaule. Dans cette position c'est lui qui doit relever la tête et c'est grisant. Ses mains remontent dans mon dos alors que nos langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre.  
Je veux toucher sa peau. Je descends mes mains le long de son torse par-dessus son pull et les laisse en suspens au niveau de son ventre. Je dois tirer son t-shirt de son pantalon pour pouvoir glisser mes mains dessous. Le baiser se rompt et je rougis. Magnus sourit et caresse ma joue avec son pousse, son autre main posée sur ma hanche.

\- Tu peux le faire.

Je rougie un peu plus et relève mes yeux pour voir l'amusement et une pointe de provocation dans son regard. Tu crois que je ne peux pas ? Tu vas voir. Je saisi son t-shirt et le tire maladroitement, le retirant progressivement de son bas. Le vêtement finit par sortir complètement. Je reprends ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, certainement pour dire quelque chose et je glisse mes mains sur la peau douce et chaude de son ventre.  
Mon dieu que cette sensation est délicieuse. Ma peau picote à chaque endroit où l'on se touche et un feu descend dans mon ventre pour se nicher plus bas. Je mets un terme au baiser et descends mes lèvres le long de son cou, goûtant sa peau de miel. Une de ses mains remonte jusque mes cheveux, remontant mon tee-shirt dans la manœuvre, un frisson me parcourt au contact de l'air. Magnus ressert ses jambes, toujours repliées autour de moi. Je le chevauche, passant les miennes de chaque côtés de ses hanches et m'assoie sur ses cuisses, glissant doucement jusqu'à ce que nos entres jambes entrent en contact.  
Un autre gémissement s'échappe simultanément de nos lèvres.  
Je devrais arrêter, reculer, être terrifié par ce contact très intime, malgré la présence de vêtements. Mais non, j'en veux plus, j'ai besoin de le toucher de le gouter davantage. Ses mains glissent doucement de mes hanches pour saisir mes fesses et malmener nos érections ensemble. Un grondement passe ses lèvres, j'étouffe mon énième gémissement contre sa peau.

\- Alexander.

Sa voix est rauque et ô combien sexy. Je me redresse et le regarde, appuyant mon dos contre ses cuisses, ses mains descendent sur les miennes. Je le regarde, le visage en feu et quelque peu essoufflé.

\- Si on ne se calme pas, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à m'arrêter ensuite.

Mon visage s'empourpre un peu plus alors que ses paroles font leur chemin jusque mon cerveau. Je ne peux pas… pas jusqu'au bout… et visiblement il en a envie. Comment je vais faire… je me crispe sur ses genoux. Ses mains continuent pourtant leurs caresses apaisantes.

\- Chut bébé. Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Mais tu…

Son doigt se pose sur mes lèvres m'arrêtant là avant que je ne commence à déblatérer sous le coup du stress.

\- Je vais très bien, et je conseille juste de se calmer, pas d'arrêter. Tu es plutôt doué avec tes jolies lèvres.

Le sang me monte une fois de plus aux joues, mon visage certainement écarlate. Magnus rit doucement et m'attire vers lui en passant une main derrière ma nuque. Il reprend possession des dit jolie lèvres avec plus de douceur et un peu moins de fougue.

\- Oh mon dieu mes yeux !

Je sursaute et romps le baiser. Je relève mon regard et vois Jace avec sa main couvrant ses yeux la tête relevée vers le ciel en parfaite reine du drame.

La gêne rampe sous ma peau alors que Magnus me retiens sur ses jambes en tournant la tête vers le blond dans son dos.

\- Il y a des chambre vous savez ?

\- Et bien nous sommes chez moi ici blondi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Je souris tandis que j'entends Magnus marmonner un truc comme quoi il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû inviter blondi.

\- Tout le monde est levé et nous allons manger. Alors si ces deux chauds lapins veulent bien lever leurs culs et nous rejoindre.

Jace file directement rejoindre les autres. Magnus consent à me relâcher, non sans laisser un soupir dramatique quitter ses lèvres.  
En arrivant dans la salle, les regards se tournent vers nous, essentiellement accompagnés de sourire narquois. Magnus hausse les épaules avec nonchalance alors que je m'empourpre une nouvelle fois et file à ma place sans demander mon reste. Ce déjeuner va être horrible.

Correction, la journée fut horrible : aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas bougé du chalet. Après le déjeuner, nous sommes sortis jouer comme des gosses. Izzi et Clary font des anges dans la neige fraiche, alors que Will fait un tas dans cette même neige. Jace sort alors une de ces briiiiillantes idées. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

-Un concours de sculpture en neige !

\- C'est une bonne idée ça !

\- Non Will, c'est une idée horrible.

J'acquiesce bien d'accord avec Jem, je sens que ça va déraper. C'est obligé avec ces deux-là. Enfin trois. Lewis est évidement de la partie.

\- On fait ce qu'on veut ?

\- Ouai Simon, et les filles jugeront du vainqueur. Répondit mon sois disant meilleur ami.

\- Je continue à dire que c'est une idée épouvantable.

\- Aller formez des duos ! S'écrit alors Will en tenant Jem contre lui et ignorant complètement la remarque de son partenaire.

Jace et Simon s'associent alors que Raphael reste sous le porche, loin, refusant de se joindre à ça.

\- Moi je me mets avec Ragnor !

\- Max espèce de traitre ! M'écriais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je participais, répond le sorcier vert.

\- Aller Alec choisis un partenaire. M'ordonne encore le blondinet, ignorant la réponse du sorcier à corne.

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Oui !  
Réponse unanime de mon, plus tant que ça, groupe d'amis.

\- Aller darling, je me dévoue pour me mouiller avec toi.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore l'impression qu'il y a un sous-entendu dans sa phrase ? Peut-être à cause de ce petit sourire qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il en fait effectivement un ?

\- Bien les amis vous avez deux heures à partir de maintenant !

Je foudroie ma traîtresse de sœur du regard.  
Bref. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.


	18. Chapitre 18

Me revoici!

Je suis désoler du retard. je suis très occuper et j'ai complètement oublier de poster le week end dernier.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18

\- Non ! Izzi c'est non !

\- Oh aller Alec ce sera amusant.

\- C'est hors de question

\- Laisse le Izzi, il a la trouille

Je foudroie mon petit frère du regard tandis que Jace rit à gorge déployée.

\- Fais-le avec Jace.

\- Jace ne convient pas big bro

\- Moi non plus !

\- Toi tu serais parfait. Et je suis sûre que cela plairait à Magnus.

\- N'essaies pas d'impliquer Magnus là-dedans.

Max rejoint Jace dans son fou rire, par vengeance puérile je leur balance un coussin en pleine face à tous les deux.

\- Arrêtez de vous marrer vous deux !

Mon éclat ne servi qu'à accentuer leur hilarité alors que je soupire en m'asseyent en face d'eux sur un autre canapé.

Où somme-nous ? Et bien cela fait une bonne semaine que les vacances son finies et une grande partie de notre petit groupe est maintenant à la citadelle : Un lieu secret de rassemblement pour les créatures obscures.

En ce moment mon frère, ma sœur et moi sommes dans un salon commun composé de plusieurs chambres, dans la dite citadelle. Les intendants nous ont prêté tout un espace pour nous dans l'une des tours. Nous sommes des nephilims, ils préfèrent donc nous isoler des autres créatures obscures, afin d'éviter tout incidents. Notre tour comprend des chambres pour deux avec une salle de bain respective. Cuisine et salon au premier étage, tous cela est très spacieux et très moderne. Surtout quand on prend en compte l'apparence moyenâgeuse extérieure de la citadelle.

Depuis que nous somme arrivés ici, il y a une petite semaine, on a repris l'entraînement au combat avec Jace et Clary. Et nous sommes marquer quelques runes.

Je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à cet univers mais il y a encore quelques habitudes et coutumes qui demeurent, comme ce duel que j'ai avec ma chère sœur en ce moment :

\- S'il te plaît Alec. Tu me dois bien ça

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Par ce que je suis ta petite sœur préférée et que je suis géniale.

\- T'es mon unique sœur Izzi.

\- Raison de plus !

Je sens que ma volonté commence à craquer. Je détourne le regard devant ses yeux de chiot. Fait chier ! Ils savent très bien comment me manipuler ! Lassé, je soupire alors qu'elle crie de joie et file dans sa chambre alors que Max et Jace rit encore plus. Je laisse alors ma tête tomber dans mes mains et lâche un gémissement plaintif. Je me suis encore fais avoir.

Max et Jace se lèvent et retournent dans leur chambre. Je fais de même. J'ai encore une fois, une chambre avec Magnus.

Etre le grand sorcier de Brooklyn a ses avantages : La chambre est grande. Il y a un petit renfoncement au niveau de la porte, juste de quoi mettre un petit meuble pour les chaussures. Il y a une armoire à gauche, pour les habits, grande et commune. Il y a le lit de Magnus, en face mais pas un superposé. Ce serait trop simple, non, c'est un lit double, transformer par les bons soins de mon sorcier. Mon lit se trouve juste à droite quand on entre. A côté de ce lit en face de la porte d'entrée il y a la porte de la salle de bain. Et juste à côté, nos deux bureaux l'un face à l'autre. Et oui, je suis toujours étudiant, et Magnus aussi… je vais d'ailleurs lui demander comment cela se fait qu'a son âge il soit encore étudiant.

Je souffle et me laisse tomber dessus, me préparent psychologiquement à la torture d'Izzi :

Il y a un genre de soirée organisée ce soir ici. Il semblerait que des créatures obscures importantes se réunissent. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ils préfèrent nous garder éloigner de leur « affaires ». Nos amis ne peuvent pas vraiment en parler non plus.

Pour le moment, Magnus monopolise la salle de bain. Se préparent pour la soirée. Moi j'attends. Je soupire, allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Quand Izzi entre sans frapper dans la chambre. Elle a un grand sourire collé aux lèvres et je frissonne d'anticipation. Mon dieu je vais tellement souffrir…

Elle va dans mon armoire et commence à fouiner dedans alors que je me contente de m'assoir. Magnus sort de la salle de bain, habillé. Il commence à choisir des bijoux en saluant Isabelle. Elle le salut en retour et se retourne face à moi les poings sur les hanches

\- Tes vêtements sont horribles.

\- C'est Magnus qui les a acheté au début de l'année.

\- Mais c'était il y a plus de six moi Alec. Il faut renouveler ta garde-robe. Ceux-là sont complètement dépassés !

\- Ça ne fait _que_ six mois.

Je me renfrogne alors qu'elle se tourne vers mon asiatique.

\- Dis-moi Magnus, tu peux avec ta magie adapter les vêtements à la taille d'une personne ?

\- Bien sûr.

Un frisson me parcourt suite à cette question. Ça ne sent pas bon. Et Magnus qui ne s'est même pas détourner de son miroir, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ça te dérange si j'habille Alec avec une de tes tenues ?

Cette fois il tourne son regard vers nous, passant de ma sœur à moi puis à l'armoire.

\- Il va en prendre soin.

\- Bien, mais uniquement parce que c'est Alexander.

Et tout cela dit avec un soupir dramatique. Si il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué la lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux…

\- Vous savez j'ai des chemises très bien

\- Alec, big bro, tu as accepté de te plier à mes bons soins pour cette soirée

Je râle dans ma barbe inexistante et me renfrogne pendant qu'elle fouille dans les vêtements de Magnus. Elle finit par me sortir une tenue et me la tendre.

\- Tu vas mettre ça.

Je regarde la tenue, pas trop excentrique. Je soupire et me lève. Autant en finir au plus vite.

J'enfile la tenue et me regarde dans le miroir. Un costume sombre, noir, avec des reflets bleutés, faisant ressortir étonnamment bien mes yeux bleus et ma peau pale. Une chemise blanche en-dessous que je boutonne jusqu'en haut. Il n'est pas ajusté à ma taille. Le jean est aussi un peu grand. La veste et la chemise sont bien trop lâches et les manches son trop longues. Je me rends bien compte de notre différence de gabarit en cet instant. Et pourtant Magnus n'est pas surdéveloppé physiquement, grand et légèrement musclé, sans plus. Je prends douloureusement conscience que mon corps n'est pas si désirable que cela… qu'est-ce que Magnus peu bien voir en moi. Je suis grand, certes légèrement moins que lui, mais je suis si maigre, ma peau bien trop blanche, couvertes de cicatrices… il n'y a que mes yeux qui soient potables, même ma tignasse refuse de se laisser dompter…

Je ressors dix bonnes minutes plus tard et Izzi lâche un petit cri en claquant des mains. Je suis sur quelle se retient de sautiller. Je retiens un autre soupir alors qu'elle se place face à moi. Elle ne peut pas me dire comment je ne suis pas beau, elle est ma sœur.

\- Magnus s'il te plaît.

Le concerné détourne son regard du miroir pour le planter sur nous et claque des doigts vers moi, la tenue s'ajuste à mon corps, se resserrant sur mes bras ainsi que mon torse, puis se raccourci pour s'adapter à mon gabarit. Magnus scanne mon corps et je rougis violement sous son regard lubrique alors qu'Izzi déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Ne me regarde pas comme ça… je sais bien que je suis tout juste ce qu'il y a de potable. Pour ne pas dire laid.

Elle me fait m'asseoir et attrape une brosse alors que je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Pitié non.

Une longue séance de torture commence entre ma tignasse et ma sœur.

\- Tu sais Isabelle, c'est plus un bal qu'une fête

\- Je sais Mags. Et si on te maquillait Alec ?

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Oh aller.

\- Non.

\- S'te plaît !

\- J'ai dit non.

Je la regarde à travers le miroir faire la moue alors qu'elle termine de fixer mes cheveux.

\- Tu es superbe

Elle est fière d'elle. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et me détourne de la vision s'offrant à moi. Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Magnus ?

\- Je dis « Bandant »

Je rougis et me lève avant qu'elle ne décide de me maquiller quand même.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Je vais aller voir si Max et Jace sont prêts.

Je soupire une fois qu'elle est sortie pendant que Magnus se lève, ayant lui aussi finit de se préparer. Il vient se placer en face de moi.

\- Tu es superbe sayang.

\- Pas autant que toi.

\- Certes. Mais tu es très proche de ma perfection.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il ajuste ma chemise. Je ne peux pas le contredire. Il va forcément argumenter et sortir un lot de compliment pour contrer mes piètres tentatives de réponse.

\- Ta sœur à raison un trait d' _eye liner_ aurait fait merveille.

\- Désolé, mais je ne porte pas de maquillage.

Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement, m'attirant contre lui en tirant sur les passants de la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je souris contre ses lèvres et l'enlace. J'approfondis timidement le baiser, caresse sa lèvre avec ma langue. Demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il me le donne et je vais jouer avec sa langue. J'ai beau ne pas m'aimer, je ne peux pas lui résister. Lui est parfait.

Je sursaute et romps le baiser lorsqu'une toux se fait entendre. Je rougis en voyant Catarina à la porte.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Toujours ma chère.

Je ne dis absolument rien, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre. Magnus prend ma main, l'embrasse et m'entraîne à sa suite, accompagné par Catarina.

On pénètre dans la salle de réception. En effet, c'est plus un bal qu'une fête. Un bal mondain. Je suis avec Magnus au buffet. Nos amis nous rejoignent alors que mon sorcier surveille ce que je mange. Il le fait toujours depuis qu'il a découvert que « je m'affame » selon lui. Certes je ne mange pas beaucoup… mais je fais des efforts pour me nourrir plus maintenant.

Max et Jace se chamaillent et Izzi accepte la main de Méliorn qui l'invite à danser. Je regarde la piste et vois quelques couples d'homme danser comme des couples normaux et quelques couples de femme.

\- Chez nous l'homosexualité est normale.

Je regarde la femme bleue. Elle sourit et va danser sans rien me dire d'autre. Magnus reste avec moi au bord de la piste à discuter tranquillement en mangeant.

\- Tu ne vas pas danser ?

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Non. Je ne danse pas.

\- Même pas pour moi ?

Je me sens rougir et m'occupe en mordant dans mon feuilleté. Magnus rit et embrasse ma joue avant de prendre ma main et m'entrainer avec lui sur la piste de danse. Je tente en vain de résister alors qu'il place mes mains sur ses épaules. Il descend les siennes sur mon torse doucement avant de les poser sur mes hanches.

\- Tu as juste à me suivre. Détends toi.

Il rapproche nos corps, ne laissant aucun espace et je rougis tandis qu'il commence à bouger. Mon corps chauffe à son contact. Je suis maladroitement ses pas, baissant les yeux sur mes pieds.

\- Alexander, regarde moi.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te marcher dessus.

Magnus rit doucement

\- Bien alors je vais te distraire.

Il chuchote cette phrase à mon oreille, tirant un long frisson dans mon dos et une réaction gênante au sud. Ses lèvres effleurent la peau sous mon oreille provoquant un autre frisson. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Merde on est sur une piste de danse là ! Ses lèvres descendent doucement avant de sucer la peau de mon cou au niveau de ma rune. Je redresse finalement la tête, capitulant, alors que Magnus retire sa bouche de ma gorge.

\- Eh bien voilà darling.

\- Tu es impossible.

\- Mais tu m'aimes.

Je ne peux définir si il l'affirme ou si il le demande. Je rougis en acquiescent. Je prends conscience à ce moment des regards sur nous et ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre. Je déteste l'attention. Magnus ne s'en préoccupe pas et me fait danser avec lui encore plusieurs danses. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal. Mais je préfère quand même rester dans un coin tranquille, loin des regards, que d'être au milieu de la piste. Magnus finit par craquer sous mon regard de chiot malheureux et m'entraine hors de la piste de danse avec un soupir dramatique sur joué.

On sort sur le balcon prendre un peu l'air et le calme. Le bruit dans la salle est abrutissant, entre la musique, le bavardage des centaines de personnes présentes en plus de tous les petits bruits intempestifs. J'en ai mal à la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû venir ?

Ah oui. Izzi, Jace et même Max voulaient absolument participer à la fête. Et bien sûr je n'avais pas le droit de rester seul, au calme. Non, Magnus m'a invité en temps que son cavalier. Il m'a harcelé plusieurs jours d'affiler afin que j'accepte. Comme les trois autres idiots d'ailleurs.

Je soupire quand la porte se referme et m'accoude à la balustrade. Magnus se place à mon côté et me tend un verre. Je le prends et il tend son verre, trinquant avec le mien en souriant. Je tente de retenir mon sourire mais n'y arrive, encore, pas. Il boit une gorgée alors que je repose le mien. Il se tourne vers moi et m'attire dans ses bras, embrassant mes lèvres.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard et vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec TIERS


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me revoici avec la suite.**_

 _ **Je suis désoler du retard. Mais comme toujours, le travail ect...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Je laisse un soupir de soulagement passer mes lèvres en entrant dans la chambre. Je déteste ces soirées. Encore plus quand Magnus s'amuse à m'allumer au milieu de la foule, ou à me chauffer sur le balcon avant de retourner se mêler au monde avec son sourire aguicheur ; alors que moi je me retrouve avec un problème gênant et difficile a dissimulé. Je déboutonne la veste et la pose sur le dossier d'une des chaises. J'entends le bruit de la serrure et me tourne vers Magnus. Il se débarrasse lui aussi de sa veste.

Un doux frisson remonte le long de ma colonne en voyant son sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.  
Il se rapproche de moi avec sa démarche féline, me donnant l'impression d'être une proie face à son prédateur. Il me coince entre le bureau et lui. Son torse effleure le mien et ses mains se posent délicatement sur mes hanches avant de m'attirer contre les siennes. Je redresse la tête vers la sienne, les joues en feu. Il en profite pour rapprocher son visage. Il me laisse le temps de reculer si j'en ai envie. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je souris doucement tandis qu'il plaque ses lèvres aux miennes. Ses doigts se faufilent sous mon maillot et caresse ma peau. Je frissonne encore.  
Il initie régulièrement ces séances de « câlinage ». Et je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime qu'il me touche autant que j'aime le toucher. Cela en devient un besoin irrépressible parfois.  
Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me soulève. Je me retrouve assis sur le bureau. Magnus se glisse entre mes jambes sans perdre de temps. Un délicieux frisson remonte le long de mon dos. J'aimerai vraiment réussir à aller jusque au bout. Mais à chaque fois je prends peur et Magnus ne me pousse jamais plus loin.

Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur quelque chose de plus agréable. Comme les lèvres de Magnus glissant le long de ma mâchoire par exemple : Grignotant ma peau pour finir par faire un suçon dans mon cou. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres. Oui c'est bien plus agréable. Mes mains entreprennent de retirer la chemise du sorcier. Se battant avec ces stupides boutons.

Magnus rit doucement alors que je grogne de frustration. Il claque des doigts et les boutons sont tous défaits, les uns après les autres. Je prends ce stupide vêtement par le col et lui fait glisser des épaules. Pendant ce temps, lui, entreprend de détacher les miens avec une lenteur agaçante. Sa dextérité est frustrante, ses lèvres embrassent ma peau à chaque parcelle nouvellement exposée. Une fois ma chemise ouverte il l'a fait glisser le long de mes épaules sans toutefois la retiré. Il la laisse simplement pendre sur mes bras. Ses lèvres s'enroulent autour d'un de mes mamelons arrachant un gémissement des miennes. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et caressent mes hanches dans un rythme lent.

Moi pendant ce temps, j'enroule mes jambes autour des siennes en l'attirant près de moi. Nos entrejambes durement échauffées entrent en contact à travers nos vêtements, tirant un gémissement de nos lèvres réunies. Mon corps chauffe, j'ai besoin qu'il me touche plus, j'ai besoin de le toucher plus. Ses mains se glissent entre mon pantalon et ma peau, toujours sur mes flans. Un autre frisson descend dans mon dos. Son visage remonte face au mien et ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes. Je profite de ce moment pour toucher sa peau, mes mains glissent dans son dos malgré mon t-shirt entravent mes mouvements. Lui aussi se met à frissonner. Je ressers mes jambes, provoquant une nouvelle délicieuse friction entre nous et gémis contre ses lèvres. Magnus sourit et rompt le baiser. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, me laissant voir ses yeux de chat. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement. Ils sont vraiment sublimes. 

\- Je voudrais essayer autre chose ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

Je sens ses mains passer sous mes cuisses et remonter jusque mes fesses. Je me crispe. J'ai encore du mal à le laisser toucher cette partie. Magnus embrasse mon cou en se déplaçant et me dépose sur le lit avec une infinie douceur. Il reste toujours au-dessus de moi me couvrant de son corps chaud et m'embrasse encore, cette fois avec un peu moins de fougue et un peu plus de tendresse. Ses mains descendent encore sur ma poitrine, glissant le long de mes hanches et viennent se poser sur ma ceinture. Il entreprend de la détacher, son regard ne quittant jamais le mien.  
Je me sens rougir sous l'intensité des émotions qui transpercent mon cœur. Et au fond je suis flatté et fier d'être celui qui lui fait ressentir de telles émotions.

\- Tu es magnifique darling.

Non. Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis pas beau.

\- Non je ne le suis pas.

\- Crois-moi, ce mot est encore trop faible pour te décrire.

Il se penche sur moi et ravie une nouvelle fois ma bouche, m'empêchant de contester une fois de plus. Ma ceinture a cédé sous ses mains qui s'attaquent maintenant à mon jean. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, l'une d'elles se glisse à l'intérieur. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il ne m'a encore jamais touché là. Mon visage chauffe. Les lèvres de Magnus descendent dans mon cou et me marquent une fois encore. Mes mains sont accrochées à son dos. Magnus se redresse et entreprend de retirer mon pantalon. Son regard remonte vers le mien et attend mon autorisation. Je déglutis et acquiesce. Je soulève mes hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je ne peux détourner les yeux de ses deux orbes d'or.

Une fois mon pantalon disparu quelque part à travers la pièce, Magnus revient embrasser mon ventre. Mais mains vont immédiatement se placer dans ses cheveux. Sa langue, elle, joue avec mon nombril. Un autre gémissement passe encore une fois la barrière de mes lèvres, mon corps est parcouru de délicieux frissons. Il sourit contre mon ventre avant de placer un autre suçon sur ma peau pale. Ses dents mordent la chair tendre sur ma hanche droite et ses mains attrapent mon caleçon. Il tire légèrement dessus ses yeux toujours ancrés vers moi. Je croise son regard et rougis alors qu'il embrasse la bosse sur mon sous-vêtement. Je comprends enfin ce qu'il a en tête et une vague de désir déferle en moi, me traversant de part en part, pour aller se loger dans mon membre sous ses lèvres.  
La couleur de mon visage prend un teint carmin alors que son sourire s'élargit.  
Il retire doucement mon dernier vêtement. Moi, je cache mon visage sous mon bras, trop embarrassé pour le regarder d'avantage. Je sens ses lèvres embrasser mes cuisses doucement. Un délicieux frisson remonte le long de mes jambes alors qu'il place une autre marque sur ma peau, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je mords ma lèvre pour retenir mes gémissements. Il souffle sur ma verge avant de la lécher légèrement.

\- Ne te retiens pas darling.

Je ne réponds pas. Il libère ma lèvre de mes dents en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Il repousse mon bras de mon visage et le place au-dessus de ma tête. Il sourit. Son visage disparaît de mon champ de vision. Soudainement je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide entourer mon sexe. Je me cambe et crie sous la surprise. Mes mains redescendent dans les cheveux pailletés de mon sorcier qui entreprend de me faire perdre la tête.

Sa langue tourne sur mon gland avant de s'enrouler sur ma longueur. Ses lèvres font des vas et viens. Il creuse ses joues ajoutant encore plus de contact et m'arrache un autre cri de plaisir par-dessus la myriade de gémissements qui s'échappaient déjà de ma bouche. Une de ses mains caresse mes bourses gonflées. Un troisième cri déchire le silence de la pièce quand je sens ses dents effleurer ma verge sensible. Je serre mes mains dans ses cheveux le faisant grogner. Est-ce qu'il aime ? 

Il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Il enfonce ma queue plus loin encore dans sa gorge me prenant complètement en bouche. Ses mains glissent sur mes fesses et me maintiennent là sans pouvoir bouger. Je me crispe à ce contact, il continue ses vas et viens sur mon sexe me faisant oublier où sont ses mains. Quelques larmes traîtresses perlent sur mes joues sous le plaisir qui me submerge. Tout mon corps se met à trembler. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Magnus l'a compris aussi car ses vas et viens s'accélèrent.

\- Magnus… je … haaa…

Je gémis cette phrase. Magnus fredonne en réponse créant des vibrations exquises. Je sens la chaleur envahir tout mon corps. Mes abdos se contractent alors que je me libère dans sa bouche en criant son nom. Il ne se retire pas tout de suite et avale tout. Absolument tout. Sa langue entreprend de nettoyer la moindre petite goutte de sperme.

Je suis à bout de souffle. Ma respiration est saccadée et mes yeux voilés de désir alors que je les baisses pour regarder le sourire fier de mon sorcier. Je ne me sens pas capable de bouger, mes muscles sont mous, trop demandés durant ces dernières minutes. Magnus se rallonge sur moi tout en prenant garde à ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Ses yeux brillent de malice et il m'embrasse. Je gémis et fronce le nez alors que je peux sentir mon propre goût sur sa langue. Ses mains n'ont pas bougé et se trouvent toujours posée, presque négligemment, sur mes fesses. Ses lèvres libèrent les miennes et il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je souris et me blotti contre lui, cachant mon visage contre son cou. Il rit. Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que lui n'est toujours pas venu. Il est toujours dur. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'il caresse doucement mon dos dessinant des cercles apaisant.

Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Mais je suis encore incapable d'avoir un rapport complet. Et je ne me sens pas non plus capable de lui faire une fellation. Mais je peux m'en occuper avec mes mains …? Oui. Je vais faire ça.  
J'en glisse une contre son torse nu. L'autre passe derrière son dos. Il se cambre légèrement. J'aime savoir que mes caresses lui plaisent au moins un peu. Je souris contre son cou alors que je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je ne dois pas lui laisser le temps de m'arrêter, sinon je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à le faire.

Aller.

Je glisse ma main sous son pantalon. Il n'a pas de sous-vêtements ! Je frissonne et prends son sexe dressé dans ma main en entreprenant des allers-retours réguliers. Il est plus grand et plus épais que moi. C'est étrange de toucher le sexe d'un autre homme. Mais comme tout ce qui vient de Magnus, j'aime ça. Un grognement passe la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son bras se resserre autour de moi. Ses hanches bougent avec ma main. Le vêtement est gênant mais je sais parfaitement que je n'arriverai pas à le détacher d'une main.

\- Magnus…est ce que… tu peux… ?

Il rit doucement et claque des doigts. Son pantalon disparaît instantanément, me laissent une meilleur marge de manœuvre. Il se retrouve tout aussi nu que moi et malgré mes appréhensions cela m'excite aussi énormément. Je mordille son cou et continue mes mouvements sur son membre. Je peux l'entendre haleter et soupirer au-dessus de ma tête. Sa main se resserre sur mes fesses alors que son second bras m'attire un peu plus contre lui. J'accélère mes mouvements. Mes muscles commencent à protester, mais je veux le faire venir. Je sens son corps se tendre sensiblement et une bouffée d'adrénaline monte en moi. Mon pouce passe à plusieurs reprises sur la fente, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. La friction humidifiée est plus agréable pour lui. Il gémit et jouit dans ma main et sur mon torse peu de temps après en gémissant mon prénom complet. Je frissonne. J'aime cette sensation, j'aime sa façon de dire mon nom avec ce timbre rauque bien particulier. J'aime cette sensation de plaisir dans sa voix. J'aime tout ce qui vient de lui.  
Je relève mon regard et un autre frisson me parcourt alors que je peux voir le désir rassasié dans ses yeux de chat. Je souris et l'embrasse doucement, me collant complètement contre lui, nos jambes croisées les unes avec les autres.

\- Je t'aime Alexander.

Je voudrais lui répondre. Lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime. Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Ils restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant de cacher mon visage dans son cou. Il ressert sa prise autour de moi et nous finissons par nous endormir ainsi, baignés dans le bien être post coïtale

* * *

Voilà!

Est ce que ça vous a plus?


	20. Chapitre 20

Court chapitre. et désoler de vous annoncer que la suite n'est pas écrite. je n'abandonne pas et l'écrirais, mais peut être pas dans les temps.

sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Je me sens bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Les souvenirs de ce que l'on a fait la veille me reviennent en mémoire alors que je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Je souris.

Une sensation de bonheur coule en moi, en même temps qu'un bras ressert son emprise autour de mes hanches. Je me blottis plus près de lui et soupire. Je suis bien là. Je sens un doux baiser contre mon front, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et tombe sur de magnifiques yeux de chat :

\- Bonjours darling.

\- Bonjour.

Je repose ma tête contre lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger. Magnus rit doucement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je dois aller à une réunion ce matin.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit d'en savoir plus.

\- En fait c'est moi qui ai donné rendez-vous à quelques connaissances.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise pour se débarrasser de Valentin.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Une heure.

J'acquiesce sans poser plus de question.

Je me libère de ses bras et m'assieds. Mes sentiments sur ce sujet sont mitigés. Je veux me débarrasser d'eux. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Tuer mon propre père… même avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait…

\- N'y pense pas Alexander.

Je soupire.

\- Je sais.

\- N'oublie pas. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Tu n'es pas responsable. Rien n'est de t'a faute.

\- …ouai

Magnus se relève aussi.

\- Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec Jace, Izzi et Max.

\- Ouai.

Magnus me sourit avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Je me laisse retomber paresseusement dans le lit et me perds dans la contemplation du plafond.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller voir mes frères et sœurs. J'ai envie d'être seul.

Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Je me lève à mon tour et vais me préparer à la suite de Magnus.

Nous nous sommes séparés à la sortie de la tour. Il m'a expliqué le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je commence à le suivre tranquillement tête baissée. Trop de regards me suivent tout le long du trajet. Je déteste vraiment l'attention.

En arrivant à destination je fais face au bibliothécaire, un autre sorcier. Son accueil est froid mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça. Je passe entre les rayons et admire l'immensité de l'endroit. Une grande salle légèrement éclairée, des étagères remplis de livre sur trois étages, de grandes baies vitrées. Toutes ouverts sur la pièce centrale.

Je passe l'essentiel de ma journée à flâner dans les rayons et lire assis dans un pouf, isolé entre deux étagères, sous une fenêtre laissant apercevoir le mauvais temps. J'assimile un maximum d'informations sur ce monde que mes parents m'ont caché depuis toujours et ainsi je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe.

 _ **PDV Magnus.**_

Je sors de la réunion en fin d'après-midi. Le problème Valentin est plus compliqué que prévu.

Néanmoins je peux m'occuper du problème Robert et Maryse. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de comment m'y prendre, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce plan. Je ne peux pas laisser Alec, Izzi ou Max participer.

Le problème est que j'aurai tout de même deux Shadowhunters expérimentés en face de moi. Je ne dois pas faire l'erreur de les sous-estimer.

Mais pour l'heure je dois retrouver Alexander. Il n'a été vu par aucun de nos amis de toute la journée. Et je ne peux empêcher l'inquiétude de m'enserrer le cœur.

C'est stupide car il ne craint rien ici. Personne ne se risquerait à lui faire du mal. J'inspire et me pousse au calme avant de me servir de ma magie pour le trouver.

Je le trouve rapidement dans la bibliothèque. Il est calme. Concentré dans sa lecture.

Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres en même temps qu'une bouffée d'amour me submerge. Comment personne n'arrive à voir à quel point ce garçon est extraordinaire ?

Ses beaux yeux bleus se dirigent droit vers moi et me donne l'impression de traverser mon âme. Je peux voir la douleur au fond de son regard. Et Robert va payer pour ça. Je refoule la vague de colère qui monte en moi pour m'approcher d'Alec qui sourit et referme son livre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as fini ici ? Je dois te parler.

Il acquiesce simplement et se relève de son pouf. On sort ensemble de la bibliothèque après qu'il ait emprunté un livre et on rejoint notre chambre.

Je prends place sur mon lit et fais signe à Alec de s'assoir à côté de moi. Il s'exécute avec sa maladresse caractéristique.

Un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Le conseil nous laisse faire ce que l'on veut côté Valentin du moment qu'on ne les mêle pas à ça.

Alec acquiesce sans rien dire.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de rester de côté si je te le demandais ?

Mon nephilim redresse sa tête avec un feu brûlant au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Même pas en rêve Magnus.

Je retiens un soupire à sa réponse. Je préférerai qu'il ne soit pas là quand je nous débarrassai de Robert. Mon état quand je libère ma magie n'est pas beau à voir. Mais je respecte son choix.

\- Je vais voir avec nos amis, qui voudraient se joindre à nous. Et on mettra un plan en place. D'ici-là il faut que vous progressiez tous les trois.

\- Izzi et max ne doivent pas…

\- Alec. Ils sont comme toi. Ils ont le droit de mener leur propre combat.

Alec détourne le regard. Je peux dire que cette idée ne lui plaît pas. Il est surprotecteur avec ses frères et sœurs. Il finit par acquiescer à contre cœur. Je me redresse et embrasse son front.

\- Et si on sortait ce soir ?

Alec redresse son regard sur moi, curieux. Un sourire mystérieux prend place sur mes lèvres.

\- J'ai quelque petite choses à te montrer. Et je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

\- D'accord.

Un grand sourire dessine mes traits tandis que je me lève.

D'un bond et d'un mouvement circulaire des bras j'ouvre un portail. Je me retourne vers lui et tends ma main. Il sourit et la prend. Je le tire pour le relever et l'entraîne avec moi à travers le portail. Cette sortie va être mémorable.


End file.
